Acte manqué -Closer to God
by banana.bar
Summary: Le titre est une référence à la chanson de Nine Inch Nails, "closer to God". Lorsque Sam se venge gentiment mais avec succès de son frère avec l'aide de Gabriel, il ne s'attend pas à devoir gérer ses propres besoins... Ainsi que ses sentiments concernant un certain Archange facétieux. SABRIEL, DESTIEL (implied)
1. I wanna taste you

Bonjour :D

Bon, après avoir une disparition de ce site pendant des années, je reviens me faire les dents avec du Sabriel. Cette fic est inspirée par Thunk de badgerempress qui est un pré-slash anglais. Parce que cette fic a développé un sentiment de frustrations (oui. Avec un « «s ») qui s'est carrément déployé avec Correspondance de Plume-Now (ta fic est géniale-je suis une merde pour laisser des reviews -je suis tellement à la masse que j'ai dû refaire un compte), ce …. Truc est né.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. Je dédie ça à Plume-Now parce que son Gabriel et son Sam sont des puddings.

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes, j'ai relu mais je suis toujours à l'arrache.

Couple(s) : SABRIEL et DESTIEL (implicite)

Rated : MA (parce qu'il y a pas tout à fait des gens tout nus, mais le contact humain, c'est la vie.) ah, et il y a quelques grômots aussi (je me sens tellement rebelle).

Tomates pourries : pas de spoil parce que c'est un peu un PWP.

Bonne lecture de concentré d'hormones 3 :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _K_ _itsune est le mot japonais pour renard._

 _ **BongBongBong...**_

Sam fusilla le mur face à lui du regard, pour ensuite le reposer sur son écran d'ordinateur afin de poursuivre ses recherches.

Bien. Reprenons.

 _Les renards sont un sujet courant du folklore japonais._ _L_ _es histoires les présentent comme des êtres intellig_ …

Un murmure allant crescendo provenant de la chambre d'à côté lui parvint, ne laissant guère de doute sur les activités de son frère et Castiel. Sam se pinça l'arête du nez entre son pouce et son index. Ça faisait maintenant un bon mois que l'Ange et le Righteous Man avaient officialisé leur relation. Sam était ravi pour eux, sincèrement (quoiqu'un peu envieux) et il observait cet étrange couple avec une tendresse bienveillante. Le problème venait plutôt de...

Un bruit mat et un cri à moitié étouffé résonnèrent soudainement, interrompant les pensées du cadet des Winchester -pile lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à passer à autre chose…-. Sam grogna avant que son regard ne dérive sur Gabriel, affalé sur le lit – _ **Son**_ _lit, en fait_ \- face à lui. L'Archange les avait rejoint il y a peu, prétextant qu'il s'ennuyait et que son programme de protection des témoins était de toute façon périmé, alors autant qu'il vienne faire chier ses humains préférés – _dixit lui-même_ -. Castiel avait bien évidemment intercéder en faveur de son frère, Sam s'était aussitôt rangé de son côté arguant qu'avec leur train de vie, refuser l'aide d'une créature telle que Gabriel aurait été d'une stupidité sans nom. Dean avait fini par capituler, peu enclin à débuter un énième dispute. Après tout, Gabriel avait plus ou moins fini par faire amende honorable. Il restait imbuvable la plus part du temps mais il n'était pas _**si**_ hypocrite et Sam savait _**pertinemment**_ que Gabriel aimait l'humanité pour autre chose que les jolies filles et les bonbons, même si l'Archange aurait préféré s'arracher la langue plutôt que de l'admettre devant des humains. Un sourire fugace passa les lèvres du chasseur à cette pensée. Finalement, Gabriel avait réussi à faire son trou dans la Team Free Will. Ce qui n'était peut être pas si surprena…

Un autre assaut enthousiaste fit trembler le mur, si bien que même l'étagère vibra, de la poussière venant se déposer sur le lit du chasseur qui renifla de dépit.

Contrairement à lui, les manifestations de plaisir -Sam déglutit en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que cela _sous-entendait_ \- qu'ils subissaient semblaient plus amuser Gabriel qu'autre chose, au grand désarroi du chasseur qui aurait espérer avoir au moins un allié dans cette situation, _**après tout**_ il l'avait _soutenu_ **contre** Dean… _Traître et profiteur !_ renâcla la conscience malmenée du cadet des Winchester qui plissa les yeux vers le Messager.

 _ **Bongbongbong…**_

Sam crispa ses mâchoires, exaspéré, il se leva sous les prunelles malicieuses de l'Archange. Ce dernier était étonnamment silencieux, une expression presque condescendante sur le visage. _Connard._

Un « Dean, oui » fit écho dans la chambre.

Ce fut le coup de trop.

Sam fit les cent pas dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter devant le lit où trônait Gabriel. Un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

« Lève-toi. » ordonna le cadet des Winchester avec une voix étrangement veloutée.

Gabriel failli en perdre le sachet de pop corn _king size_ qu'il s'empiffrait depuis une heure. Il obtempéra, cependant, curieux.

« Viens ici. » ajouta Sam en désignant l'espace à côté de lui.

« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me parles comme ça, Sasquash. »

Sam, son sourire de loup toujours figé, regarda le mur avec détermination. Un autre assaut leur parvint, renforçant la décision du jeune homme. Il saisit les barreaux du lit, tirant le meuble vers lui et d'une brusque poussée, le renvoya sur le mur.

 _ **Bong**_.

Satisfait, il récidiva : le lit frappa violemment le mur.

.

Gabriel vint se placer à ses côtés, un sourire purement _Trickster_ ourlant ses lèvres alors qu'il prêtait main forte au plus jeune _ **. Bong. Bong.**_

De l'autre côté du mur, les assauts semblaient s'être calmé, mais Sam n'en avait pas fini. Un mois à subir leurs hormones, il n'allait pas les laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte.

 _ **.**_

Gabriel se lécha les lèvres, il se déplaça jusqu'à être à côté du lit et posa une main dessus, appuyant fortement et faisant crisser les ressorts du meuble avec application. Sam dut se retenir de rire et Gabriel joua des sourcils dans sa direction. _**Bong. Bong.**_ Sam continua gaiement d'envoyer valser le lit contre le mur, l'Archange finit par retourner s'allonger dessus, Sam gronda de désapprobation. Le poids de l'Archange ne lui laissant pas autant de marge de manœuvre. Il allait lui dire de virer du lit quand il croisa le regard doré de son interlocuteur.

Gabriel s'installa confortablement sur le lit, écartant les jambes –Sam déglutit, perplexe – utilisant son mojo pour faire rebondir les ressorts d'un claquement de doigts.

Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres et Sam eut envie de hurler de rire. Il échangea avec l'Archange un sourire complice avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage, grondant –Gabriel faisait sûrement exprès d'augmenter sa masse pour qu'il ait des difficultés à déplacer le lit, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

 _ **Bong.**_

Gabriel émit un murmure appréciatif, qui s'évanouit en soupir. Un second gémissement, un peu plus fort, résonna dans la chambre. Sam regarda son interlocuteur, en se demandant quand Dean allait finir par débarquer dans la chambre.

« Oh. Sam, oui… Juste là… » gémit le blond, d'un ton plaintif.

Sam haussa un sourcil élégant, un sourire un coin alors qu'il se penchait pour jouer de son poids pour faire se mouvoir le lit. _**Bong.**_

L'Archange sourit vicieusement avant de produire un glapissement surpris :

« J'aime tes mains, Sammymoose, surtout quand tu… _Aah…_ »

Il enleva sa veste et retroussa l'une des manches de sa chemise sous les yeux perplexes de Sam. Avec un léger ricanement, il se mit à tapoter vigoureusement son bras, pour imiter un claquement de peau contre peau.

« Prends-moi plus fort, Sammy… » gronda Gabriel et le susnommé, littéralement mort de rire sur le lit, mit néanmoins un point d'honneur à envoyer valser le lit joyeusement contre le mur, quoique de façon désordonnée.

 _ **Bong.**_

« Tu es bon, Sammy. J'aime ça. Donne-m'en plus. » ordonna Gabriel d'une voix basse, avant de se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire, mais ses épaules tressautaient.

Sam émit un doux sifflement, jetant un regard faussement désapprobateur à son vis-à-vis, avant de répondre, du même ton qu'un adulte réprimandant un enfant :

«Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de me donner des ordres, tu sais… »

« Bon sang mais tu vas me baiser, Winchester ! »Vociféra –faussement- l'Archange alors que son interlocuteur était au bord de la rupture.

« Est-ce que tu le mérites, _Gabe_ ? » envoya le chasseur, insistant sur le diminutif inhabituel, en triturant les draps, tirant légèrement dessus avec un bruit froissé, le son de sa voix légèrement haché par ses rires contenus.

Ledit Gabe lui sourit en feulant dangereusement, Sam se mordit l'intérieur des joues. _**Merde**_ , c'était _jouissif_ de se joindre à lui pour se payer la tête de Dean. Mais rien ne le préparait à la répartie du Messager.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de ta queue. Pas quand j'ai été sage, **même** avec ton frère. »

Sam ferma les yeux, il allait éclater de rire, sérieusement. Et vu le silence de mort qui semblait régner dans la chambre d'à côté, Dean devait écouter leur conversation. Il ouvrit ses yeux sur Gabriel qui haussa un sourcil, fier de son petit effet.

«Ce que tu peux être vulgaire au lit, mais j'admets que ça mérite récompense », ronronna Sam avec un sourire dans la voix. Avant de reprendre ses activités sur le lit, avec plus de force encore –Dean et Castiel avaient fait tomber des cochonneries sur _**son**_ lit, ils devaient payer !-. _**Bong. Bong**_

« Tu vois quand tu veux… Hum, Sammy… Encore… »

« Tu vas en avoir, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser insatisfait, contrairement à d'autres… »

Sam décida de laisser sa phrase en suspens, laissant sous-entendre que ce genre d'activités entre eux était monnaie courante, il espérait que Dean allait en faire des cauchemars. _Vengeance !_

 _ **Bongbong.**_

« Avoue que tu attendais la première occasion pour me sauter, cochon de Moose, avec tes grands yeux mouillés, j'aurais dû me douter que tu allais tout faire pour me faire … Oh… _**Oui**_. »

« Continue à être arrogant et c'est une fessée que tu vas avoir. »

« Sam, plus fort, je fais ce que tu veux mais pitié, va plus loin. »

Sam respira bruyamment, soufflant par le nez pour essayer d'évacuer son fou rire. Face à lui, Gabriel n'était pas mieux.

« J'ai bien l'intention de te prendre toute la nuit. » grogna Sam en levant les mains en signe de reddition – s'il commençait à rire maintenant, il allait sûrement finir par s'étouffer avec sa propre langue.

« J'attends que ça, Sammy » répondit Gabriel d'un ton joueur. Ses hanches ondulèrent, dévoilant une toute petite étendue de peau – _très_ blanche- de l'abdomen qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Sam qui se sentit déglutir. Oh. _**Oh.**_

« Quelle impertinence, je vais vraiment finir par te mettre une fessée ... » avança le chasseur en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Un sourire en coin ornait les lèvres de l'Archange alors qu'il se redressait dans un bruissement d'oreillers.

« Avec le nombre de fois où tu m'as mis, tu devrais savoir que tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour me tripoter le derrière. »

 _ **Bong.**_

Sam se pencha sur le lit, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il enfouit son visage dans le matelas pour étouffer son rire. Des pas lourds se firent entendre et les deux compères se regardèrent, Sam se perdant dans les orbes dorés de l'être céleste.

Gabriel s'approcha lentement de l'humain avant de lui passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Sam déglutit difficilement, sa bouche s'asséchant tandis que son attention se portait entièrement aux lèvres fines de Gabriel. Là, ça devenait mauvais signe. Il avait le sentiment que la situation lui échappait complètement, ce qui était généralement le cas avec le Messager.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil élégant, une expression carnassière se plaquant sur ses traits alors qu'il saisissait puissamment le col de la chemise du chasseur pour le tirer à lui.

« Alors, elle vient, cette fessée, Samuel ? » gronda l'Archange en faisant tomber Sam sur lui. Il remonta la chemise du chasseur de façon à accéder à la peau de son dos et verrouilla ses chevilles autour de ses hanches dans une position plus que suggestive.

« Gabriel, fit Sam d'une voix menaçante, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

«Ton abruti de frère rapplique, ce serai bête de laisser passer l'occasion. » expliqua le blond sur le ton de la conversation et Sam sourit. Il s'installa plus confortablement contre son vis-à-vis et enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud de Gabriel avec un soupir bruyant qui sembla presque chatouiller l'Archange. Tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux, guettant les éventuels bruits provenant de la chambre adjacente.

C'était bizarrement agréable d'être contre l'Archange, ce dernier passant paresseusement ses mains dans le dos du chasseur, dans un mouvement apaisant. Sam pensa qu'il allait finir par s'endormir sur Gabriel, quand le bruit d'une porte qui claque lui parvint, le faisant sursauter. Un léger geignement le fit se tendre : son mouvement avait trouvé un écho contre l'Archange qu'il senti se relaxer contre lui, fluide, presque liquide entre ses bras. L'une des mains de Gabriel commença à lui masser le cou, juste à la base des cheveux et Sam respira longuement, appréciant l'attention à sa juste valeur. Le chasseur se laissa complètement aller, il se sentait étrangement conscient de son corps littéralement glué à celui de Gabriel et dans le même temps, exténué, comme si sa fatigue latente avait choisi ce moment précis pour se manifester. Gabriel restait silencieux, prodiguant ses soins avec une infinie douceur, étonnante lorsque l'on connaissait la bête. Sam pouffa quelque peu et Gabriel dût suivre le cheminement de ses pensées puisqu'il agrippa les cheveux à la base de son cou pour les tirer d'un coup sec. Sam couina fortement, alors que le Messager reprenait ses caresses comme si de rien n'était.

«Tu me le paieras. » grogna le cadet des Winchester en enfonçant son coude dans le flan de Gabriel, le son de sa voix à moitié étouffée par le col de la chemise de l'Archange.

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses. » ricanant son vis-à-vis et Sam eut l'envie de l'étrangler.

« Ne sois mesquin, ajouta Gabriel d'un ton joueur en grattouillant l'arrière de la tête du chasseur, je te laisserai me mettre une fessée et même me mettre tout court, si tu es obéissant. »

Sam résista difficilement à l'impulsion de mordre la peau sous ses lèvres par vengeance. La peau contre sa joue, chaude et pâle, avec une légère odeur d'après-rasage, qu'il inspira lourdement, l'esprit soudainement tranquille. _**Oh.**_ Il souffla, amusé, en imaginant l'Archange se raser de près –qui aurait pensé que Gabriel faisait ça dans les règles de l'art lorsqu'il claquait des doigts pour n'importe quelle sucrerie…

« Continue sur ce ton et je vais m'arranger pour tu me supplies de te mettre une fessée. » ricana-t-il après une seconde inhalation, le nez enfoui dans le creux du cou de son interlocuteur.

« Arrête, Sammy, tu m'excites. » roucoula l'Archange.

Et Sam fit claquer sa main sur la cuisse de son vis-à-vis en assénant un « Tu es insolent. »

« Avoue que tu aimes ça, ça te donnera encore une occasion de me prendre sauvagement. Pas que je m'en plaigne. » roucoula Gabriel en se coulant dans le lit, appréciant visiblement la sensation du poids pesant lourdement sur son corps.

 _ **Bong.**_

Le son résonna dans la chambre, suivit d'un crissement de ressort avant qu'une porte ne claque, suivit de quelques enjambées. Le cadet des Winchester ne chercha même pas à se retourner, il sentit Gabriel l'observer intensément alors que les pas semblaient s'être arrêtés devant la porte de sa chambre. Il se pencha sur Gabriel qui avait relevé son menton vers lui, dans une invite silencieuse. Sam sentit une alarme s'enclencher dans son crâne, le sommant de s'éloigner avant de regretter son geste. Il se maintint à quelques centimètres du visage de l'Archange, ce dernier poussa le vice en venant brosser ses lèvres contre les siennes, presque lascif. Il se repositionna contre l'oreiller, dardant ses prunelles d'or sur le visage de Sam, passant du regard perplexe de celui-ci à sa bouche avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'affection.

Et Sam…

Sam se dit qu'il devait résister. Il ne détestait peut être pas Gabriel mais son intérêt pour la créature restait strictement amical. De même, cela ne l'avait même pas effleuré que l'Archange puisse éprouver une quelconque attirance pour lui. Connaissant Gabriel, ce devait être un stratagème pour faire sortir Dean de ses gonds, au cas où ce dernier viendrait à passer la porte. Évidemment, Sam pourrait pousser le vice en embrassant le Messager, mais quelque chose tapis au fond de lui lui assurait que c'était une **très** mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas eu de contact physique -et encore moins intime- depuis longtemps, et il se doutait que s'il se laissait tenter, les choses risquaient fortement de déraper. Il se redressa, se dégageant du corps de Gabriel. Gabriel qui frissonna quand les hanches de Sam, avant de se surélever, se pressèrent contre les siennes.

Et c'est là que Sam dérapa. Littéralement.

Sam sentit le corps souple du Messager se cambrer alors qu'il avalait littéralement sa bouche avec un grondement animal. Il plongea sa langue entre les lèvres offertes, en appréciant le velouté avec un grognement satisfait, goûtant pleinement Gabriel. Il happa ensuite la langue de l'Archange et la suça, obscène avec un bruit sale qui fit frissonner le Messager contre lui. D'un mouvement contrôlé, Sam poussa encore plus Gabriel contre le matelas, faisant grincer le lit. Ses mains passèrent sous l'Archange, serpentant contre les flancs et froissant le tissu de la chemise sombre, remontèrent le long de son dos pour agripper sa nuque et le tirer à lui. Gabriel se laissa aller, glissant contre Sam et s'échouant presque sur ses cuisses, leurs bas ventres pressés l'un contre l'autre, les jambes de Gabriel autour de la taille du jeune homme qui s'empressa de peloter l'arrière des cuisses de son partenaire.

Le blond passa son pouce sur la mâchoire puissante du chasseur avant de saisir son visage des deux mains pour l'embrasser, dominant totalement le baiser. Sam suça méticuleusement la langue de Gabriel en frottant allègrement son sexe contre celui de son vis-à-vis, grondant à la sensation de leurs braguettes ripant l'une contre l'autre. Sam poursuivi voracement son exploration de la gorge du Messager, mordillant la peau à la jonction des mâchoires et suivant la ligne du menton puis la jugulaire de sa langue avant de la mordre férocement. _**Cette**_ odeur…

L'Archange hoqueta avant de souffler un rire, il se mit à couvrir de baisers la joue à sa portée tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux longs du chasseur, massant légèrement le cuir chevelu. Il entoura ensuite les larges épaules de ses bras, ses doigts suivant délicatement les muscles tendus pour enlacer fermement le cadet des Winchester.

 _Besoin._ Sam tourna la tête pour être face à face avec le Messager, Gabriel renouvela l'invite en frôlant de ses lèvres la bouche gonflée du plus jeune, qui haussa un sourcil en plongeant sur lui. Sam enroula sa langue sur elle-même et la poussa contre celle de Gabriel, la faisant se dérouler et s'enrouler autour de celle-ci avec un bruit mouillé. L'Archange s'arracha à ses lèvres en s'arquant en arrière, les muscles de son cou tendus, l'épiderme dévoilé et trop blanc au goût du chasseur qui se rua dessus pour y coller bruyamment ses lèvres, et aspirer, et mordre.

« Refais-le. Refais ce truc avec ta langue Sammy » haleta le blond en se cambrant délicieusement contre le corps collé au sien. Il déboutonna à la hâte la chemise de Sam, et le chasseur se sentit pousser ses hanches en avant, pressant leurs bas ventres ensembles. Un grognement lui échappa. Il avait faim. Faim de ce corps pressé contre le sien, si chaud, si…réactif.

Sam pinça la peau tendre de la gorge entre ses dents , il se sentait affamé, il voulait dévorer cette étendue douce et frémissante.

Et l'Archange émit un son. Un doux miaulement.

Et Sam se laissa avaler tout entier par son désir, le besoin de sentir Gabriel partout. Sur lui, autour de lui, en lui.

Il souleva l'Archange aisément, passant des mains avides sur le postérieur rebondi, pressant et malaxant. Pourtant insatisfait, il finit par saisir le bord du pantalon de l'Archange, débouclant la ceinture et tirant sur les passants pour enfin avoir pleinement accès à la surface cachée. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu' enfin, la pulpe de ses doigts rencontra l'épiderme tendre. Sam agrippa à pleines mains les fesses du Messager, renforçant la friction de leurs corps lorsqu'il se mit à guider les hanches de Gabriel pour que ce dernier se frotte presque violemment contre lui. Il hoqueta un peu, le souffle suave de l'Archange s'échouant sur ses lèvres. Sam avala sa salive de travers alors qu'il sentait son membre se déployer totalement dans son pantalon déjà bien maltraité, excité par l'étroitesse du tissu et …

Et Gabriel sur ses genoux. Souple, chaud, vibrant entre ses doigts. Et dur, si dur contre son ventre. Il fourrageait les cheveux de Sam en ahanant, il se mit à lécher le creux du cou et à mordiller la jugulaire de Sam lorsqu'elle était à sa portée, avec appétit. Ses mains poussant et pressant les pectoraux du chasseur, appréciateur, alors qu'il ondulait instinctivement, Sam donnant des coups de butoir en réponse.

« Sam. »

Et les pupilles dilatées de Sam suivirent le mouvement des lèvres de Gabriel lorsqu'elles se refermèrent sur la phalange de son index, suçant avidement la peau calleuse. L'Archange mordilla la pulpe du doigt avant de le lécher puis de l'aspirer de nouveau dans sa bouche en soufflant bruyamment.

« Sam… »

Sam émit un son presque plaintif, son sexe secoué d'élancements réguliers menaçait de surgir par-dessus sa ceinture, à la fois agréable et insupportable. Il serra les dents avant de plonger sa bouche sur la poitrine de Gabriel, couverte de sa chemise dont quelques boutons avaient sautés sous les récents assauts. Le cadet des Winchester termina le travail, dévoilant un abdomen pâle et des mamelons rosés recouverts d'un léger duvet qu'il savoura à pleine bouche.

Le Messager, la tête projetée en arrière pour profiter pleinement du traitement, se mit à gémir sourdement. Sam huma la chair, très conscient des pulsations du sexe contre son ventre.

On tambourina à la porte et la voix d'un Dean visiblement agacé résonna dans la pièce, ordonnant à un « connard d'emplumé » de la mettre en veilleuse.

Sam se suréleva soudainement, mal à l'aise. Il contempla, non sans une certaine fierté le spectacle de l'Archange, les lèvres rougies et gonflées de _**ses**_ baisers, ses cheveux en désordre et les quelques marques de morsures sur son cou pâle. Ils s'observèrent en chiens de faïence quelques instants. Sam se sentait presque nauséeux, le Messager sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu' après un soupir lourd, il claqua des doigts et disparu.

Le plus jeune des Winchester se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant se laissant tomber sur le lit. La place était encore chaude et _**Son**_ odeur embaumait les oreillers. Sam respira les effluves de l'Archange, son malaise se fondant doucement dans la nuit alors qu'il glissait dans un sommeil sans rêve. _Merde._

Dean le réveilla aux aurores, prétextant une chasse dans le Colorado, avant de disparaître en grognant dans le couloir. Le cadet des Winchester souffla, soulagé de ne pas avoir à être confronté à son aîné dès le réveil.

Ils prirent la route après un petit-déjeuner silencieux et, étonnamment, sans la présence de Castiel. L'aîné prit d'office le volant en mettant en marche l'autoradio.

Sam, lui, laissa son regard dériver sur l'horizon, essayant sans succès d'échapper à ses pensées parasites. Dean n'avait fait aucune remarque, heureusement pour lui. Le cadet avait pourtant préparé une répartie salace, Dean ayant été relativement mal placé pour balancer à Gabriel de la « mettre en veilleuse » lorsque lui et Castiel le faisaient littéralement **chier** en se sautant dessus comme des lapins à toute heure de la journée.

Mais ce qui préoccupait surtout le cadet des Winchester était la fougue avec laquelle il avait répondu aux attentions du Messager. Le délice de ses lèvres souples contre les siennes, la douceur et le goût de sa langue. Il avala difficilement sa salive, en repensant à cette bouche chaude et mouillée, moelleuse et gourmande. Sam se rassit correctement sur son siège, il se demanda si la partie la plus intime de Gabriel aurait été aussi accueillante que sa bouche.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Voilà.

Frustration.

Bonne journée, noyez-vous dans l'amour :D


	2. I wanna feel you

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (ou pas).

Dire que cette histoire ne devait être qu'un OS qui donnait « une fin » à une fic que j'avais lu et qui m'avait « inspirée » (est-ce vraiment le mot ?)… Des idées de suites me trottaient un peu dans la tête, je veux dire _**Mince**_ , j'ai eu cette frustration **A CAUSE** d'une fic et je cause à mon tour des frustrations (quel cercle vicieux… Est-ce un épisode de Supernatural ?!). Merci pour vos reviews, c'est ce qui, finalement, me met un coup de pied au postérieur pour écrire quelques chapitres de plus. Je ne vous promets pas du grand art, mais j'espère au moins que ça sera une agréable lecture )

 **Disclaimer** : Rien à moi. Sauf les décors pour un éventuel Casa Erotiqua !

 **Tomates pourries :** carrément **PWP** , suite de l'autre PWP. Un peu guimauve sur les bords avec deux crétins en déni total. Amen. Ah, et il y a encore des grômots.

Je m'en fous des reviews, envoyez-moi des snickers pour que je continue. (ceci n'est pas du chantage. Ah si.)

Je tiens particulièrement à remercier :

Plume-now,

Ignis08,

Zephirebleue,

Daiya-chan,

Teli,

Shinobi24 et les deux âmes mystérieuses pour leurs reviews :)

(j'ai sauté des lignes juste pour garder le suspens. Trop efficace.)

 **Chapitre 2**

Sam avait envie de hurler.

Il sentait encore la présence toute proche de Gabriel. Son souffle dans le creux de son cou, rendant sa peau hypersensible. Il croisa les jambes et son corps – en particulier sa partie la plus _intime_ \- lui fit violemment ressentir le manque. Le jeune homme frissonna - ignorant les commentaires futiles de Dean qu'il avait envie d' **étrangler** \- et se maudit lorsque le léger tremblement ébranla la partie basse de son anatomie. Sam déglutit, ses mains à plat sur la table du motel alors que ses pensées semblaient lécher le bois du meuble où il était installé peu de temps auparavant. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, comme pour effacer les derniers souvenirs de leur étreinte _**trop**_ brève.

 _Et_ Gabriel. Son goût, son odeur, son touché… Tendres et tout ce que Sam _**désirait**_.

Il avait l'impression que ça hurlait de partout – chaque pore de sa peau, chaque cellule de son corps- son besoin de Gabriel. Gabriel, lourd et moelleux _entre_ ses cuisses. Le chasseur se leva avec brusquerie et se rua dans la salle de bain, passant outre la mine offensée de Dean et le hochement d'incompréhension caractéristique de Castiel. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'eux ou il allait perdre la tête. Il se débarrassa sans ménagement de ses vêtements et se cala sous la douche. Ses mains passèrent là où celles de Gabriel avaient laissées leurs marques, quelques minutes auparavant, comme pour raviver leur présence.

 _Gabriel…_

XxXxXxX Quelques heures plus tôt XxXxXxX

Ils étaient sur une chasse. Sam, seul au motel pendant que Castiel et Dean étaient en « investigation ». Une grimace pris place sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de ne pas _visualiser_ le genre d'investigation que les deux autres _**sagouins**_ pouvaient mener à l'horizontale lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages. _**Horreur et Damnation**_. Évidemment, le sujet en amena un autre et son esprit finit par dessiner les contours de deux orbes d'or _. Ça faisait longtemps, tiens…_ maugréa-t-il mentalement.

Le plus jeune des Winchester était mitigé : d'un côté, satisfait que sa petite mise en scène ait calmée les ardeurs de son frère… Du moins, suffisamment pour que ce dernier ne saute **plus** sur Castiel _**en sa présence**_ – Alléluia- et de l'autre… De l'autre, Gabriel n'était pas réapparut depuis. Deux semaines depuis leur dernière altercation, deux semaines depuis… Sam déglutit. C'était _terrible_ parce que s'il ne subissait plus les hormones déchaînées de son frère, son _désir_ pour le Messager, lui, ne cessait de croître et l'absence du principal concerné, loin de l'apaiser, lui pesait énormément. Sam appréciait Gabriel. _**Beaucoup**_. Il le détestait aussi. _**Parfois**_. Quand il se rappelait Dean, quand il se rappelait Lucifer et parfois même lorsqu'il regardait Castiel. Mais il le voulait. _**Beaucoup**_. Et ce n'était pas juste. Ni pour lui, ni pour Gabriel. Sa culpabilité et son affection -si c'est ainsi que l'on pouvait l'appeler- s'entremêlaient et faisaient se serrer sa gorge de façon inconfortable, si bien qu'il appréhendait leur prochaine confrontation. D'autant plus qu'il ne regrettait rien. Absolument rien. Il y avait juste de l'amertume et de l'envie. De la tendresse aussi. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, de jauger ses réactions, ses besoins. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été attiré par Gabriel-le-concierge ? Par ce foutu sourire, cet esprit vif et cette langue bien pendue ? Et par ces _putains_ de courbes _délicieuses_ que l'uniforme mettait en évidence. Sam secoua la tête, il était vraiment _malade_. Et Gabriel étant ce qu'il était, désirer quoique ça soit de sa part de cette nature relevait du _**suicide**_ _._ Et Sam n'était que ce qu'il était. Il avait donc tout intérêt à tuer ce … ce début de _quelque chose_ dans l'œuf.

Avec un soupir las, Sam se leva. Puisque le sujet « Gabriel » était sa nouvelle préoccupation, il savait – avec l'expérience de quelqu'un qui avait failli se faire tuer il y a peu pour cause d'inattention aggravée- qu'il ne tirerait rien de bon de ses recherches. De même, fixer l'ordinateur jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux sans rien trouver de probant ne lui donnait pas spécialement envie. Le chasseur posa l'appareil sur une étagère et vint se rassoir devant la table. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de plumes. Par habitude, il allait saluer Castiel quand il se souvint que ce dernier était avec Dean. Dean qui n'était pas supposé rentrer avant la fin de l'après-midi. Le jeune homme se tendit alors imperceptiblement, ses mains devenant moites. Toutes ses tentatives de débuter une conversation « neutre » se virent balayées devant son incapacité à articuler un seul mot et la mélasse brûlante dans sa cage thoracique lui donna mal au cœur.

« Sam. » fit la voix douce du Messager dont le jeune homme sentait la présence dans son dos. _**Désirée**_. Tellement _voulue_.

Son ventre se noua lorsqu'il sentit le visage de l'autre homme dans le creux de son cou. D'un geste lent, le chasseur rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, avisant l'épaule de l'Archange sous son crâne, et expira, étrangement soulagé. Sam sentit le nez de Gabriel suivre sa mâchoire avant que ce dernier ne vienne prendre lentement possession de sa bouche. L'odeur d'après rasage et la douceur chaude le submergèrent et la tension disparut, avalée par la présence rassurante et puissante du Messager. Sam sentit les mains de Gabriel se poser, délicates, juste sous sa mâchoire. Enveloppé comme dans un cocon, il se laissa submerger, laissant l'Archange le dévorer –tendre et vorace-, sa langue caressant son palais avant d'aller goûter celle du plus jeune avec un bruit mouillé qui fit se recroqueviller les orteils de Sam. Le Messager se recula pour déposer quelques baisers sur la lèvre inférieure du chasseur. Fébrile, ce dernier se risqua à passer ses mains autour de la taille de l'Archange afin de l'obliger à s'assoir sur ses genoux. Gabriel n'attendit pas d'invitation et se blottit contre lui presqu'en ronronnant. Le blond enfouit son visage dans son cou, le respirant profondément, et le chasseur trouva cela très _intime_. Savourant de nouveau cette sensation d'apaisement qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé allongé sur Gabriel, Sam laissa errer ses mains dans le dos de ce dernier, massant délicatement les muscles tendus.

Il se demanda alors vaguement si, plus encore que le besoin de sexe, ce n'était pas leur étreinte, si calme et sereine, qui lui avait le plus manqué. Découvrir un fragment d'un autre Gabriel, plus délicat, et surtout plus…. Plus…. Sam se mordit la lèvre quand son désir se fit sentir…. Plus _moelleux_. Il avait été heureux de se perdre contre l'Archange. Plus de chasse, plus de démons, de monstres ou d'anges. Juste lui. Juste Gabriel. Sa peau toute chaude contre sa joue et sa respiration régulière, rassurante. C'était sans doute ce qui faisait aussi la particularité de son rapport avec l'Archange, cette familiarité, cette reconnaissance entre eux, c'était comme être _à la maison_. Mais dans le même temps, Gabriel n'était pas humain. Il effaçait les limites de tout ce que Sam connaissait. Il était imprévisible et imbuvable. Loyal et, si le chasseur devait l'admettre, plus courageux qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Il reconnaissait volontiers que Dean et lui n'avaient pas été justes avec l'être céleste en lui demandant de s'attaquer à Lucifer. Le jeune homme s'était justifié comme il pouvait : ils n'avaient pas le choix. Gabriel était le seul Archange qui pouvait changer la donne. Même si ça signifiait qu'il devait tenter d'assassiner son propre frère. Chose que lui-même n'aurait jamais pu accepter, fusse-t-il pour sauver l'humanité. Sam serra le Messager plus étroitement contre lui. Personne n'avait été épargné, finalement, et chacun vivait avec ses propres démons… Il sentit Gabriel se mouvoir contre lui et une main se posa sur sa joue alors que l'Archange lui embrassait affectueusement le front. Sam releva la tête vers lui, réclamant un baiser et son vis-à-vis sourit. Un sourire de _renard_ , songea le brun alors que sa vision se réduisit à deux orbes d'or pétillantes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui.

Enfin, il consentit à fermer les yeux et laissa ses pensées s'évanouir entre les lèvres talentueuses et gourmandes du blond. Ses mains passèrent sans difficulté la barrière de vêtements pour savourer la peau fine des hanches, épousant presque amoureusement leurs courbes d'une volupté saillante. Le corps du Messager n'était peut être pas aussi nerveux que le sien, mais ses proportions le faisaient saliver d'avance et son sexe donna une pression _**très**_ intéressée contre le tissu tendu de son pantalon. Les doigts du chasseur glissèrent sur l'épiderme lisse, goûtant sa texture et son velouté, suivant la ligne de l'os du bassin, se gorgeant de la sensation du duvet soyeux sous leurs pulpes. Il sourit en sentant la peau se couvrir de chair de poule, preuve que son traitement trouvait un écho chez son vis-à-vis. Sam souffla doucement, tentant de graver cette tiédeur dans un coin de son esprit. Une tiédeur étrange, douce et suffocante, qu'il allait sans doute devoir associer à _Gabriel_. Le jeune homme se redressa pour tomber sur le regard d'or braqué sur lui, il avisa rapidement leur situation avec une certaine satisfaction. Affalés l'un sur l'autre, totalement emmêlés. La _**faim**_ le reprit à la gorge. Le souvenir de la peau blanche de l'abdomen de l'Archange, son corps se cambrant sous lui. Il déglutit quand une vague de désir brûlante se propagea dans son ventre. Il voulait dévorer cette chair de sa bouche, la goûter, l'aspirer, la marquer, s'en emparer. _**Avide. Fébrile**_.

D'un mouvement souple, le Messager le manœuvra et le poussa, dos à la table, si bien que Sam finit à moitié allongé dessus. Aussitôt, l'autre vint le rejoindre, à quatre pattes sur la table, au-dessus de lui. L'Archange s'arc-bouta pour compenser leur différence de tailles ses mains se saisissant de nouveau du visage de Sam pour mieux l'embrasser. Le chasseur passa ses mains sur le jean rêche, pelotant allègrement les cuisses de l'ex-Trickster. Des doigts habiles s'engouffrèrent dans sa chevelure et il sentit les lèvres chaudes vagabonder sur sa gorge nue puis sur ses clavicules, ses hanches se soulevèrent par à-coups pour plus de contact et un murmure amusé y répondit. Avec un sourire, Sam passa son bras autour des épaules de l'Archange pour rapprocher leurs visages et il embrassa la joue ronde de son vis-à-vis, doucement. Le baiser en devint plusieurs et il finit par couvrir la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre de ses lèvres de petites pressions tendres. Gabriel lui rendit rapidement ses attentions, se coulant encore plus contre lui en caressant tendrement les tempes du plus jeune du bout des doigts alors qu'il frôlait de sa bouche la peau fine juste en dessous de son oreille.

Sam se redressa lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'Archange dans son dos, tirant sur sa chemise pour l'enlever. Il en profita pour virer la veste et déboutonner celle de Gabriel pour enfin soulever le tee-shirt qui finit sur le sol en même temps que le sien. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du Messager qui le poussait de nouveau contre la table. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, Gabriel à califourchon sur Sam. La sensation de leurs sexes bandés s'écrasant et s'emboitant l'un contre l'autre dans un cliquetis de ceintures le fit s'exciter encore plus. Il voulait sentir ce sexe contre son ventre nu, cette peau qu'il imaginait lisse et tendue, comme la sienne devait l'être. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux hanches de Gabriel pour l'obliger à se caresser durement contre lui. Il y avait aussi autre chose, tapit derrière ces instincts. Le besoin de faire du _bien_ à Gabriel. La réalisation le fit geindre d'envie et il saisit le crâne du blond pour lui dévorer la bouche.

D'une main adroite, il déboutonna son propre pantalon. Aussitôt, les doigts de l'être céleste chassèrent les siens et se posèrent sur la tête écumante de sa queue dépassant du vêtement. Après un soupir contrarié de la part du Messager, Sam entendit vaguement un claquement de doigts et se retint de gémir sourdement. Il était nu. _Complètement_ nu. Contre Gabriel encore habillé. Ses hanches se soulevèrent sans son accord pour se gluer à l'Archange qui laissa échapper un grognement satisfait. Un râle passa ses lèvres en réponse. La _**faim**_. _**Cette faim**_ obsédante lui léchait les entrailles, amplifiée par la présence de Gabriel qui pesait entre ses jambes, le tissu frottant contre sa peau et surtout, surtout par ce qu'il sentait contre son abdomen, la forme lourde sous le jean. Gabriel _bandait_. Sur son ventre. Long et dur et plein de promesses. _MerdeMerdeMerdeMerde._ _ **Oui**_.

Il déboucla la ceinture du Messager et ouvrit la braguette en laissant le bouton tel quel. Il risqua ensuite une main à l'intérieur et en sortit le membre enflé. Gabriel gémit lorsqu'il sentit sa peau ripper contre la fermeture éclair et Sam avala l'air de travers lorsque le sexe vibrant, pulsant, rencontra sa peau. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la hampe gonflée, légèrement incurvée et au gland pulpeux. Le chasseur déglutit et rencontra des prunelles d'or qui ne lui laissaient plus aucune échappatoire. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas d'excuse. Pas de blague qui aurait dérapé derrière laquelle se cacher. Juste le _besoin_. Besoin de contact, besoin de chaleur. De _prendre_. Et Sam brûlait de prendre tout ce que Gabriel voudrait bien lui donner. Ce dernier approcha son visage du sien, dans une invite silencieuse, et Sam happa ses lèvres, le bout de sa langue cherchant le contact à l'intérieur de la cave humide. La main du jeune homme passa entre leurs deux corps pour saisir la verge dure et la presser contre son ventre. Surpris, Gabriel rompit le baiser et son regard se porta plus bas, là où Sam commençait à le branler contre sa peau. Le Messager grogna en signe d'appréciation, fermant lourdement les paupières. Sam vint l'embrasser, les doigts de son autre main allant masser doucement le cuir chevelu de son vis-à-vis. Sa langue pénétra la bouche de l'Archange avec un bruit sale et Sam imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient entre les lèvres offertes en accord avec ses mouvements sur la queue dans sa main. Il voulait voir Gabriel _jouir_. Il voulait la _moiteur_ et le _chaud_ , il voulait que l'odeur naturelle, affolante, du Messager soit encore plus entêtante. Il avait attendu deux _monstrueuses_ semaines.

« Attends. » dit Gabriel en se positionnant entre les longues jambes du plus jeune, ses mains saisissant férocement ses cuisses avant de passer sur ses mollets dans une légère caresse.

Sam se rapprocha aussitôt de l'Archange, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras tandis que sa bouche se posait au milieu du torse face à lui. Trop _appétissant_ pour qu'il y résiste. Il déposa quelques baisers sur les clavicules, suivant ensuite la jugulaire jusqu'à arriver au menton, pour terminer sur la commissure des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Le plus âgé lui embrassa la joue, y frottant tendrement son nez. La prise de Gabriel sur ses hanches l'obligea à s'éloigner pour le laisser se reculer et Sam ne put qu'admirer l'assurance du Messager, sa stature imposante malgré leur différence de taille, l'aisance et la souplesse de son corps. Ce dernier le surplombait et Sam détailla la ligne fine de sa bouche, rendue plus foncée par ses incessants baisers, les beaux yeux dorés qui le fixaient également. Il y avait quelque chose de _complice_ dans ce regard, pensa Sam. Et la faim dans son ventre, qui le tiraillait, obsédante, sembla s'éteindre, remplacée par autre chose, de tout aussi chaud mais de plus… _confortable_.

Gabriel joua des sourcils et écarta un peu plus les jambes de Sam qui voulu pouffer de rire. _Certaines choses ne changeaient pas_. Il regarda Gabriel s'installer contre lui, se pencher vers son ventre dont il aspira lentement la peau, ses yeux vrillés dans ceux du chasseur dont la bouche s'assécha soudainement. La langue de l'Archange suivit ensuite les pourtours du nombril, un sourire de loup jouant sur ses lèvres, elle s'engouffra plus bas, se perdant dans la toison brune et la seule chose que Sam put penser fut un _Holy Shit_ bien senti quand le muscle humide frôla la base de son sexe. Le blond enfourna le membre brûlant dans sa bouche, le gland palpitant disparaissant entre les lèvres fines et la vue fit hoqueter bruyamment le chasseur.

La réalité le frappa alors de plein fouet. Gabriel était entre ses cuisses. _**L'Archange Gabriel**_. Celui de l'Annonciation, celui qui soufflerait dans sa trompette le jour du Jugement Dernier. Et il était actuellement en train de… Oh… _**Oh**_.

La tête de Sam se balança violemment vers l'arrière : la langue de Gabriel qui dansait autour de sa chair, la chaleur brûlante et humide de sa bouche l'engloutissant sans relâche et de plus en plus profondément le rendaient complètement _stone_. Le jeune homme serra les dents alors que son sexe grossissait encore dans l'espace étriqué, la langue avisée venant se presser contre la couronne de son gland, s'enroulant autour du frein et chatouillant les plis sensibles. Le câlin léger fit vibrer Sam qui se tendit comme un arc. L'Archange se releva un peu, sa main saisissant la verge de son vis-à-vis pour lui imprimer un rythme vigoureux, sa langue léchant à grandes lapées le bout violacé d'où perlait déjà un peu de liquide blanchâtre. Le chasseur baissa le regard sur son bourreau qui lui souriait. Gabriel et son sourire _canaille_ qu'il eut soudainement envie de déguster. Suivant son instinct, Sam lui passa une main sur la joue avant d'attirer son visage à lui pour l'embrasser. Et Gabriel était de nouveau _liquide_ contre lui, soumis sous ses lèvres _, délicieux_ dans son abandon. La main du chasseur chercha et trouva de nouveau le sexe bandé qu'il se mit à masturber, enfermant le gland dans son point et l'enserrant fortement pour plus de friction, si bien que Gabriel frissonna fort contre lui. Il se redressa en soupirant et sa main vint rejoindre celle de Sam pour se branler, sous les yeux du jeune homme hypnotisé. Gabriel dans toute sa sensualité, souple et vibrant, offert et complètement dominant. Pourtant tellement _mâle_ dans sa passivité. Sam voulait se _mélanger_ à lui. Il détailla avec avidité la chute de ses épaules, leurs rondeurs et le délié de ses bras alors que le Messager se remettait à l'ouvrage, reprenant la verge du plus jeune dans sa moiteur avec un grondement excité. Sam tenta de se contrôler mais ne put laisser échapper un coup de rein, empalant l'étau mouillé qui l'accueilli de bonne grâce. Gabriel était _redoutable_ et c'était quelque chose que Sam n'était pas près d'oublier.

Le chasseur sursauta lorsque ce qu'il identifia comme un doigt passa entre ses fesses, il déglutit mais se détendit tout aussitôt, aussi excité que curieux. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit _quelque chose_ de diffus au niveau de son bassin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'une sensation étrange lui chauffait le ventre. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour réaliser il se sentait s'élargir de l'intérieur, il haleta bruyamment et rejeta la tête en arrière. **Bordel**. C'était _**bon**_. Sam se cambra en se sentant s'ouvrir encore plus pour Gabriel. Gabriel qui lui embrassait paresseusement l'intérieur sensible de ces cuisses.

Sam s'étouffa avec sa propre salive lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude et douce se refermer sur ses testicules, les malaxant et les aspirant. Bordel de… _**Merde**_.

Gabriel se redressa, sa main disparaissant entre les jambes du jeune homme. Il caressa la peau de son pouce et Sam sentit son corps agir de lui-même, tentant d'aspirer le membre à l'intérieur de lui. Mal à l'aise, le chasseur leva les yeux vers le Messager. Gabriel avait le regard fixé sur l'entrée du jeune homme, comme fasciné, il pompait son sexe de l'autre en se mordant la lèvre.

« Putain. Sammy… » gronda l'Archange en pressant légèrement son doigt contre son entrée avec un bruit mouillé, « A table. »

La poigne du Messager sur ses fesses se raffermit, lui bloquant tout mouvement et Sam ne put s'empêcher d'onduler sur la table. Il sentit la langue de Gabriel se faufiler derrière ses testicules, les doigts du blond appuyèrent à cet endroit et le chasseur se cambra, tremblant. Le muscle se fraya ensuite un chemin dans la fente de ses fesses, frôlant son anus. _Oui_ _ **. Oui.**_ _Viens._ Sam sentit son entrée s'ouvrir. Un grondement satisfait lui parvint et il se décida, dans un élan, à venir écarter ses fesses de lui-même. Sam sentit un souffle chaud contre son intimité avant qu'une bouche ne vienne littéralement avaler son fourreau de chair. Il tressailli, sentant la salive brûlante sur son anus alors que les lèvres de Gabriel aspirait la peau de son séant avec un bruit mouillé de succion qui le fit durcir douloureusement. La pointe du muscle vint taper contre son entrée et Sam se sentit se détendre pour accueillir l'intruse. Pourtant, celle-ci resta contre son anus palpitant, sans le pénétrer, à sa grande frustration. Elle lécha son sillon avec application, tour à tour pressante et caressante. La bouche du chasseur s'ouvrit sur un gémissement silencieux lorsque l'autre homme se mit à mordiller la peau, alternant ses attentions avec de petits coups de langue vicieux sur sa chair la plus intime. La langue fureteuse le fit geindre, et, après un dernier baiser mouillé, elle finit par s'enfoncer à l'intérieur.

C'était _doux_. Étrangement doux. Et très _excitant_. Gabriel à genoux devant la table, sa bouche contre son cul pour le dévorer intimement comme il en _**rêvait**_ depuis leur dernière altercation.

Sam jouit. Tellement fort qu'il en eu presque mal. La langue et les doigts de Gabriel toujours entrain de jouer en lui, l'écartant délicatement mais sans aucune pitié. Il sentit le plat de la langue de l'Archange lui lécher abondamment son entrée, avant que la pointe du muscle ne vienne la titiller de nouveau. Le blond se releva en se léchant les lèvres. Il définit le bouton de son pantalon et celui-ci ainsi que le sous-vêtement finirent sur le sol. Il se colla contre la table, saisit les cuisses de Sam et le reprocha du bord du meuble, jusqu'à ce que son sexe touche la peau du chasseur.

Après un baiser, Gabriel prit sa queue en main et la passa dans le sillon du chasseur, caressant de son gland la peau sensible.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal. » intima le Messager et Sam sentit une première pression contre son entrée qui se contracta avant d'essayer d'aspirer le membre turgescent. Le blond se recula avant d'effectuer une seconde pression plus insistante, qui provoqua chez Sam comme une impression de brûlure. Le jeune homme haleta, écartant encore plus les jambes alors que le bassin de l'Archange se reculait de nouveau. A la troisième poussée, le sexe coulissa un peu plus loin et Sam se sentit s'ouvrir de plus en plus. Gabriel s'enfonçait doucement, ressortant presque aussitôt. Son visage concentré sur celui de Sam, reposant sur le torse de celui-ci. Le jeune homme sentit les mains de l'Archange lui saisir les fesses pour les écarter, les siennes serrèrent un peu plus fort les hanches du blond, dont elles suivaient les déhanchés lents, contrôlés mais tremblants.

« Regarde-moi » ordonna l'Archange d'une voix rauque, hachée par l'effort.

Et Sam le regarda. Ses beaux yeux dorés mi-clos, comme réduis à de simples fentes de lumière et sa bouche entre-ouverte avec son souffle fragile. Et une vague de désir le prit. Il _**voulait**_ Gabriel. Monstrueusement. Mais surtout il voulait le _**garder**_ , qu'il se perde quelque part en lui et qu'il _**reste**_. Il trembla un peu et se contracta autour de Gabriel qui _couina_. Sam serra les dents, il l'adorait. Et c'était un sentiment _horrible_ par son intensité. L'Archange émit un drôle de miaulement qui fit faire un bon bizarre à l'estomac du jeune homme et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était très resserré autour du membre de l'autre homme. Il ressentit de la fierté à voir le fier guerrier céleste dans cet état, pantelant de désir, du _besoin_ de le _prendre_ plus fort. Tiraillé par la même _faim_. Il voulait le voir, puissant et lourd à l'intérieur de lui, au moment de sa jouissance. Ses mèches de cheveux dans tous les sens et ses foutus yeux d'or embués d'endorphine.

« Bon Sammy, on a pas trouvé ta bouffe de lapin et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'en trouver. Du coup, j'ai laissé Cas' choisir pour toi. » fit la voix de Dean depuis le couloir alors que la porte se refermait sur lui dans un claquement sourd.

 _ **Non.**_ Fut tout ce qui s'imprima dans l'esprit embrumé de Sam. Il chercha, hagard, les pupilles du Messager qu'il sentait toujours _délicieusement_ coincé en lui. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre inférieure, de toute évidence contrarié. Il avala littéralement la bouche de Sam et se retira d'un coup, faisant se convulser le chasseur.

L'instant d'après, Sam était assis, de nouveau habillé et frais, à la table, son ordinateur ouvert devant lui. Gabriel avait disparut. _**Encore**_. Et Sam ne sut s'il devait être soulagé ou blessé. Mais Dean arrivait déjà dans son champ de vision et il se décida à adopter une attitude neutre. Même s'il avait envie de hurler. Jusqu'à s'en briser la gorge.

...

...

...

Je suis fière de moi. Non, Si, un peu, sérieux.

Bon, on dirait que ça va partir en drabbles cette histoire et la grande intrigue sera le "quand et comment vont ils enfin y parvenir?" (ou pas).

A la prochaine, lésinez pas sur les snickers !


	3. You tear down all my reasons

Je suis glucosée et de retour.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien de neuf depuis le dernier chapitre. Je gagne toujours pas d'argent avec mes écrits. Ce qui est peut être une bonne chose, d'un certain point de vue, car je ruinerais l'industrie agro-alimentaire.

 **Snickers :** du smuff avec un soupçon de angst. Parce que c'est la vie et que je ne vois pas Gabriel et Samuel être tout lovey-dovey dès le départ avec leur passif respectif. Mais bon, j'ai décidé d'être un peu mignonne sur la fin . Profitez-en !

 **Merci** à Sarahkristall, AsphodeleSauvage, ZephireBleue, Ignis08 et Ellis Ravenhood pour vos reviews :3

Ma période snickers est passée, il me faut des fraises (azy, la meuf comment elle est trop _bossy_ en vrai). De même, si vous avez des idées de situations que je pourrais exploiter, je suis preneuse :D

Bonne lecture 3

 **Chapitre 3 : You tear down all my reasons. (Démolis toutes mes raisons)**

(on reprend après le premier chapitre, du côté de Gabriel, cette fois.)

La première fois, Gabriel était entré dans une colère **noire**. Frustré et furieux, le Messager avait mis une semaine à se calmer, passant ses nerfs en détruisant plusieurs des mondes parallèles à sa portée. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne _voulait_ pas comprendre.

Épicurien dans l'âme, grand amateur des plaisirs de la chair, l'Archange était pourtant _intouchable_. Ses sentiments verrouillés loin, très loin, depuis sa fuite du Paradis. Il y avait bien eu Kali, pour qui il éprouvait toujours une certaine affection –et une anticipation douce-amère à la pensée de ce que ces multiples bras pouvaient lui faire-, mais _ **, hey !**_ Il était un sentimental après tout, un grand amoureux de l'Amour. Il avait bien eu quelques aventures ça et là, si l'on escomptait ses petites illusions coquines. Chacun ses petits vices après tout. _**Bref**_.

Était-il _descendu_ dans ses standards ? s'admonesta-t-il. Il aimait les humains, on était d'accord. Mais là, c'est _**SAM FREAKING WINCHESTER**_ , le costume de viande de Luci, comme il aimait à s'en rappeler avec une grimace. Le gosse avait une âme superbe –et un très beau cul- mais de là à lui sauter dessus comme un affamé…Ah. _**Ah**_. La _faim_. La _passion_. Le jeune homme sur lui, le contact de sa peau, de son corps ferme et puissant contre le sien. Le Messager gémit.

Gabriel se connaissait bien, peut être même _trop_.

Il _**voulait**_ Sam.

Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait toujours eu une _petite_ faiblesse pour le plus jeune des Winchester. Sam avait toujours été son préféré, pourquoi s'en cacher ?

Mais les proportions que ce « _soft spot_ » prenaient ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. L'Archange poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme – s'il en avait une…

Finalement, il décida de s'en ficher. Samuel ou non, il pouvait bien prendre un peu de bon temps. Pas de promesses. Pas de sentiments. Gabriel se décida à invoquer deux très belles jeunes femmes, sa petite confrontation avec le chasseur l'avait mis en appétit… Autant en profiter.

Il tenta d'ignorer le sentiment d'un manque lorsque la brune pulpeuse lui ravit sa bouche –pas assez grande, pas assez fougueuse, pas assez _Sam_ \- .

Il n'était pas à sa place et _**ça**_ , il le savait très bien.

XoXoXoXoX

Le gamin était hors de sa vue depuis à peine quelques heures que Gabriel en était malade. Il se mordit violemment le pouce pour reprendre complètement ses esprits. _Merde_ , okay _ **. Merde**_. Ils s'étaient juste un peu pelotés en plus, rien de transcendant. Il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que son foutu corps humain se mette à faire des … _Trucs_. Des trucs très louches d'ailleurs. L'Archange n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien ce que son estomac chamboulé et ce foutu instinct protecteur voulaient dire.

Il reconnaissait cette _faim_. N'avait-il pas aimé Kali, après tout ? Mais Sam était différent. Mortel, fragile, éphémère. Kali lui rappelait Mickael parfois, une stature d'autorité. Mais Sam…

La tendresse et la douceur de son cœur. C'était une nouveauté pour Gabriel. Pourquoi s'encombrer de quelqu'un, d'un humain, d'une si petite créature… ? Il vivrait encore quoi, 30 ou 40 ans avec de la chance, sans doute beaucoup moins lorsque l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'il chassait des monstres. Et qu'est ce qu'il se passerait après ? Sam irait peut être au Paradis, la belle affaire ! Gabriel le laisserait partir. Parce qu'il ne retournerait pas là-bas. Pas plus qu'il n'irait en Enfer. Il sentit sa bouche envahie d'un goût acide. Agacé, il conjura une barre chocolatée et croqua dedans férocement.

Sam et sa voix qui l'obsédaient ne voulait rien dire.

Il était _**occupé.**_

XoXoXoXoX

 _ **Samuel Winchester.**_

 _ **Bordel**_ , qu'est-ce qu'il _foutait_ … ? Qu'est ce qu'il _avait foutu_ ? Où est-ce qu'il avait _merdé_? Et _**quand**_?

Le _besoin_ de posséder l'âme du gamin, de la garder entre ses ailes, _**prisonnière**_ de sa grâce s'il le fallait, le taraudait. Obsessionnel. Gabriel était un monstre. Il en avait particulièrement conscience et embrassait tout ce qu'il était. Et sa façon d'aimer était tout aussi monstrueuse. Vicieuse et rampante. Il était aussi impulsif que passionné, aussi violent qu'aimant. Que pouvait-on attendre d'autre d'un Archange après tout ?

D'un mouvement rageur, Gabriel s'envola.

Il faisait nuit, de l'autre côté du monde, quand l'Archange se posa au bord de l'océan sans un bruit. Il regarda les vagues affluer sans un mot, sa grâce détaillant instinctivement toutes les formes de vie sur plusieurs kilomètres, le son de leurs cœurs battants à des rythmes différents, la forme et la délicatesse des âmes. Il se sentit soudainement si … Ancien. Hors de l'espace et du temps. Au-delà de tout.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Gabriel se savait terrifié par ce qui l'attendait. Accepter Sam, c'était accepter d'être manipulé et d'être blessé de nouveau. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Gabriel mourrait d'envie de _fuir_.

Il disparut.

XoXoXoXoX

Au début, Sam l'avait _juste_ intrigué.

Qu'est-ce que cet humain avait de particulier pour être le vaisseau de son frère aîné ? Il avait menti quand, acculé face aux frères Winchester, il leur avait offert une parodie risible et ridicule du Grand-Plan-Pas-si-Badass-de-Père. Le véritable point commun entre Sam et Lucifer se trouvait ailleurs.

« Le porteur de Lumière », le nom de son frère.

Gabriel se souvenait parfaitement de la gloire et de la beauté de l'Étoile du Matin durant les Premiers Temps. Aucun des anges ne pouvait rivaliser, pas même Michael, le fils prodigue. Non, Lucifer avait été la Lumière Pure, indomptable. Terriblement dangereux mais toujours affectueux avec ces cadets. Et Gabriel, pauvre petit Gabriel naïf et insouciant, avait toujours été attiré par la puissance rassurante de son grand frère, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière. Pour l'Archange, le véritable fil conducteur entre le cadet des Winchester et son propre aîné était cette radiance, cette imprévisibilité mêlée à un soupçon de défiance. Le Messager reconnaissait cette attirance, presque familière bien que cette fois teintée de désir…

Mais, Père le pardonne, l'âme de Samuel était _sublime_. Sa grâce se contracta avant de se couler contre les parois de son vaisseau avec une envie féroce. _Possession_. Sam. Sammy…

Samuel qui **devait** être _sien_.

Il claqua des doigts et sa télévision explosa. Gabriel observa l'appareil en feu, immobile. Il contempla les fragments partir en fumée avec une odeur âcre. Sans se sentir soulagé pour autant. Dans son esprit repassait en boucle la vision des épaules larges du chasseur, le mouvement passionné et au combien passionnel de son âme lorsqu'elle s'était gluée contre sa grâce et la couleur complexe de ses yeux. Les pensées du jeune homme l'avaient harassées. Si au moins ça n'avait été qu'un dérapage sans conséquence, mais non. Il fallait _**qu'en plus**_ , Sam fantasme sur lui _après_. Gabriel aurait pu oublier l'évènement mais aussitôt qu'il passait près de l'hôtel où les deux crétins logeaient, il se laissait tenter et écoutait les soupirs et les pensées de Samuel. Sa fixation sur sa bouche, la façon dont le jeune homme retraçait dans son esprit la courbure de cou. Et cette étrange fixation sur la peau de son abdomen– _Sammy,_ _ **sérieusement**_ _? -_

Gabriel était rentré la première fois, confus. Il avait soulevé sa chemise pour fixer la peau de son ventre sans comprendre ce que le chasseur pouvait trouver de sexy dans cette étendue de chair en particulier. Sam était… _Fascinant_.

Le Messager ne savait pas dans quel sens, cependant.

XoXoXoXoX

Gabriel aimait entendre Samuel _penser_.

Depuis leur première rencontre, le Messager s'était plût à l'écouter, à voir les rouages de son esprit se mettre en branle. Le jeune homme était _sexy en diable_ –sans mauvais jeu de mot- avec son air réfléchi et son intelligence en alerte. C'était peut être ce qui l'avait fait fléchir lorsqu'il avait voulu confronter Sam à l'éventuelle, mais inévitable, perte de son frère. Mais plus encore, ce fut le cri déchirant de son âme qui l'avait atteint de plein fouet. Le gosse était tellement _humain_ malgré son passif, tellement _vibrant_. La palette de ses émotions, pure et non obscurcie par la colère et le chagrin pourtant omniprésents dans sa vie. Gabriel admirait le jeune homme, sa dévotion pour Dean, pour ceux qu'il voulait protéger. Là où Michael et Lucifer s'étaient déchirés – au moins autant qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer, Gabriel voyait chez les Winchester la possibilité d'un pardon. Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, ils se disputaient parfois, mais ils ne se rejetaient pas l'un l'autre la faute, en espérant qu'un père absent viendrait nettoyer leur carnage. Le Messager soupira, amer.

Sa langue claqua son palais. Lucifer ne méritait pas Sam.

XoXoXoXoX

Gabriel inhala brusquement alors qu'il se faisait clouer au mur par un Sam très entreprenant. Il mordit vicieusement la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, qui émit un grondement guttural. _Dangereusement_ désirable. _Amoureusement_ tentant. Une main passa dans son dos pour agripper le bas de ses reins avec possessivité et il soupira d'aise. Le chasseur glissa une jambe entre ses cuisses et Gabriel saisit l'invite à bras ouverts, frottant son membre dur contre Sam, ondulant des hanches pour masser leurs deux érections ensembles. Sa tête se pencha vers l'arrière alors qu'il appréciait de son sexe celui de son partenaire, se délectant du volume compressé dans le jean du chasseur. Ce dernier palpa son postérieur, ses doigts traçant la raie de ses fesses par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon. Et un son étranglé sortit de la bouche du Messager. Ce n'était pas vraiment la façon dont il avait imaginé les choses – Sam étant _**totalement**_ le type romantique à attendre l'Amour de sa Vie- mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le côté passionné du chasseur avait aussi son charme. Tout comme les grandes mains qui malaxaient prestement ses fesses. Sam le pressa encore plus contre le panneau de bois avant de le soulever, jouant des hanches pour stabiliser Gabriel. L'Archange avala sa salive de travers, ses doigts s'agitèrent, s'engouffrèrent à tâtons sous les vêtements pour enfin détacher les deux braguettes avec difficulté, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre ne l'aidant pas dans sa tâche. Sam souffla de soulagement alors que la tête de son sexe, déjà humide, frôlait la main du Messager. La hampe suintante donna un soubresaut quand les doigts de Gabriel la pressèrent contre sa propre queue, sa paume recouvrant les deux têtes écumantes pour les travailler ensembles avec un « hum » appréciatif. L'Archange se retrouva bien vite avec les poignets emprisonnés au-dessus de sa tête. Il ricana en pensant qu'il lui serait terriblement aisé de se défaire de la prise de l'humain, mais laissa néanmoins Samuel agir à sa guise. Le jeune homme avança ses hanches, pesant contre Gabriel, le contact de l'intimité virile de l'Ange contre son ventre le fit gémir. Et Gabriel se laissa aller, les doigts du chasseur se glissèrent contre son anus, brossant sa chair demandeuse d'attention. Le Messager se cambra pour tenter de happer l'index dans la chaleur de son corps. Sam souffla contre son cou, amusé, appuyant la pulpe de son doigt sur l'étau serré. Juste une série de fermes pressions, très tentantes, qui firent pousser un soupir à un Gabriel vibrant de désir.

Le gamin était doué. _Très_ doué.

L'Archange saurait s'en souvenir… _Langoureusement._

Les lèvres du chasseur trouvèrent celles de son vis-à-vis. Le blond, surélevé de part leur position, pencha la tête pour approfondir l'échange, savourant la langue du cadet avec lenteur. Sam continuait de titiller son entrée avec patience.

Gabriel se mit à geindre.

Le besoin de sentir le gosse, _**loin**_ dans son ventre, revenait par vagues brûlantes.- Le _piéger_ , l' _adorer_ \- .

Il serra les dents et respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

-Le faire _sien_. L' _enfermer_. Le _marquer_. -

Le son sembla réveiller le chasseur puisqu'il enfonça soudainement et puissamment son doigt à l'intérieur du Messager. Ses mains quittèrent un instant le postérieur offert pour attraper le jean bâillant, que le chasseur baissa suffisamment pour avoir accès à la cavité convoitée, dans laquelle il inséra deux doigts avides.

 _Merde._ C'était _**parfait**_. Sam le besognant de ses doigts et lui prêt à l'accueillir dans sa moiteur. Gabriel grogna sourdement, laissant traîner ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis, lapant parfois la peau avant de la mordiller, joueur.

Les deux mains de Sam étaient désormais occupées à le préparer, et s'il ne se trompait pas, quatre doigts étaient actuellement en train de le pénétrer passionnément, les deux grandes paumes écartant ses fesses pour révéler pleinement son entrée bien remplie.

Il embrassa furieusement le jeune homme, poursuivant sa bouche quand elle s'éloignait trop de la sienne à son goût. Tout s'évanouissait progressivement. Tout sauf la sensation de brûlure et de plaisir qui s'élargissait depuis le plus profond de son corps. L'Archange se tendit comme un arc lorsque les doigts massèrent la source de son plaisir. Il saisit le visage de Sam pour le couvrir de baisers, haletant bruyamment entre les pressions de ses lèvres sur la peau.

Il n'allait pas tarder à venir...

 ** _WTF ?!_**

Gabriel cligna des yeux, perdu.

Samuel s'était, de toute évidence, réveillé. Quel _gâchis_ , ronchonna l'Archange.

Il avisa l'état de son pantalon.

 _Hé ben, mon salaud_ , commenta mentalement Gabriel, aucune inhibition, le petit Sammy…

Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

XoXoXoXoX

Gabriel se détesta pendant quelques jours après son intrusion dans le rêve mouillé de Sam. Mais il ne regretta rien.

XoXoXoXoX (suite du chapitre 2 )

Les choses étaient encore plus intenses. Plus belles que Gabriel n'avait osé l'imaginer. Sa grâce sembla s'élargir, remplissant la pièce, se lovant contre les murs alors que l'Archange, avachi dans son siège, sentait encore le grand corps brûlant de Samuel autour du sien. Un _**délice**_. Laisser Sam dans cet état était frustrant pour lui aussi et sa grâce fit un mouvement ample, incontrôlée, qui heurta un abat-jour. Il fallait qu'il y retourne, qu'il zappe Sam avec lui. Ailleurs, dans une de ses résidences secondaires. Celle sur une île au large de Madagascar serait parfaite. Il voyait déjà le jeune homme nu alangui dans son lit aux draps pourpres, le vent marin faisant voler les fins rideaux de soie.

Il apparût aussitôt dans la salle de bain du motel où logeaient les deux chasseurs et se figea en entendant les soupirs de Sam. L'Archange se retourna pour faire face au spectacle fortuit qui s'offrait à lui.

Sam, magnifique dans sa glorieuse nudité.

Sa salive se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux suivaient les mouvements des mains du jeune homme. Sur lui. En lui. Là où Gabriel s'était enfouit quelques minutes auparavant. Étrangement, aussi excitante que soit la scène et la _**faim**_ de rejoindre le chasseur pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient délicieusement commencé, l'Archange se sentit comme paralysé. Son désir se liquéfia, transformé en tendresse. Une affection aussi intense que sa faim. Il voulait que ça soit parfait, pas un coup rapide dans une douche miteuse. Non, Gabriel voulait vénérer ce corps, en détailler les moindres recoins, connaître la palette de réactions que Sam pouvait avoir au contact de sa bouche, de ses mains. Gabriel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son regard hypnotisé par la courbure délicate mais indéniablement virile de la hanche du jeune homme. L'eau cascadant sur les épaules rondes de muscles. Les jambes longues, fermes, nerveuses.

Et son _âme_. Tordue de plaisir, pulsant, battant, appelant son nom. Brûlante et fragile.

Gabriel était très excité, à l'étroit dans son pantalon mais refusait de se prendre en main. Il resta planté dans la salle d'eau, le cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles, dévorant des yeux la créature face à lui avec un mélange d'affection et d'avidité.

Lorsque Sam eut finit et qu'il fut sortit de la douche, Gabriel exhala longuement, inconscient qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusque là. Ses yeux se perdirent sur les murs de salle d'eau, détaillant la buée et les gouttes laissées sur les vitres. Quand il fut enfin calmé, le Messager réapparut dans la chambre des deux frères. Ses pupilles d'or passant de l'un à l'autre des lits avant qu'il ne s'approche de celui du cadet. Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du visage de Sam, qu'il frôla de la pulpe de ses doigts avec révérence. La vision de son âme, presque ronronnante dans la tiédeur du soir.

Le chasseur ouvrit ses yeux presque immédiatement, identifiant rapidement son vis-à-vis. La lumière de la Lune éclairait suffisamment la chambre pour que le plus jeune distingue un sourire doux sur les traits du Messager. Il détourna son regard pour le poser sur son frère. L'Archange en profita pour s'inviter dans son lit, virant silencieusement chaussures et veste qui finirent sur le sol. Le corps de Sam bloquerait sa vue à Dean jusqu'à son réveil. Il mourrait d'envie d'entendre les hurlements outrés de l'aîné –petite vengeance pour les avoir interrompu la première fois-.

Sam allait l'embrasser quand Gabriel vit ses yeux papillonner. De toute évidence, le chasseur était au bout du rouleau si bien qu'il s'endormit avant même de frôler les lèvres de l'Archange.

Gabriel souffla de frustration puis se blottit contre Sam. Il aurait son baiser demain. Pour l'instant, s'endormir dans les bras du chasseur, au creux de ce corps large, musculeux et tendre le ravissait suffisamment. Il comptait s'en contenter jusqu'à demain. Demain où l'attendaient des cris indignés d'un Dean, qu'il imagina bien remonté, et le sourire contrit mais entendu de Sam. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire un _strike_ en poussant Castiel à bout, lui aussi.

Oui. Gabriel décida que demain serait une très bonne journée.

Et peut-être, _juste peut-être_ , il pourrait espérer une trêve entre ses souvenirs et ses émotions.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 3.**_

J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment.

A bientôt :D


	4. My whole existence is flawed

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir.

J'ai enfin fais un plan pour cette fic à l'arrachée, elle comptera 8 chapitres avec un épilogue et /normalement/je le DOIS/j'espère/ en publier la totalité avant Septembre car à partir de ce moment-là, je serais super occupée et j'ai pas envie d'attendre encore 6 mois avant de publier la suite...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Je suis toujours pauvre. Avec beaucoup d'imagination, certes, mais pauvre.

 **Fraises-chantilly** : angst et girouetteSAM!, not even sorry, et du revenge-porn (bon, c'est pas trop méchant non plus).

 **Chapitre 4 - My whole existence is flawed (mon entière existence est imparfaite)**

C'était peut-être l'odeur de thé, agrémentée d'une touche de miel, qui **_l_** 'accompagnait dans la chaleur du soir et avec laquelle il se réveillait au petit matin. Ou peut-être cet éclat étrange, hypnotique, dans **_Ses_** cheveux blonds. Sam n'avait jamais pu mettre le doigt dessus. Il s'en fichait, car **_Elle_** effaçait de sa simple présence des années de doutes et de frustrations. Le jeune homme se blottit un peu plus dans la chaleur réconfortante et familière. **_Son_** rire avait fait disparaître les derniers mots de son propre père, blessants et haineux. John n'était pas la figure paternelle modèle, pas que cela soit particulièrement ce que Sam avait recherché. Le cadet des Winchester avait rapidement -et **_douloureusement_** \- compris qu'aucun père n'était parfait, _après tout_. Peut-être qu'il y avait une sorte de nostalgie, peut-être que lui aussi aurait aimé que son père ait été un héros à un moment de l'histoire. Le genre de père auquel on aurait voulu ressembler. Pas le genre de père que l'on fuyait à l'autre bout du pays.

« Sam. » chantonna **_Sa_** voix familière et le susnommé laissa ses sombres pensées s'évaporer dans les intonations aimantes.

« Je suis fière de toi, Sam. »

« Tu as fais de ton mieux, c'est tout ce que j'aurais pu désirer. »

« Prends soin de toi. »

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'imprégnant de son environnement avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il rêvait de **_Jessica_** sans vraiment la voir. Ces nuits étranges ne lui laissaient qu'une sensation d'apaisement.

Était-ce un simple rêve ou une manifestation de Gabriel ? Le cadet des Winchester avait pensé en parler à l'Archange, sans vraiment savoir comment aborder le sujet. **_Jessica_** restait un sujet extrêmement sensible pour lui. En même temps, c'était comme s'il voulait garder pour lui seul le souvenir de ces maigres moments partagés avec **_Elle_** , presque égoïstement mais avec une certaine révérence. Un bijou que l'on chéri, une photo jaunie que l'on emporte partout avec soit, cette absence que l'on oublie jamais vraiment ... Une part de lui espérait qu'il s'agissait de la vraie **_Jessica_** , venant lui montrer que là où _**Elle**_ était désormais, rien ne pourrait jamais plus _**La**_ blesser. Le jeune homme soupira, se décidant à passer à autre chose jusqu'à la nuit prochaine, et son regard fouilla la chambre à la recherche du moindre indice de la présence du Messager, sans succès.

Gabriel et lui avaient dormi ensemble deux semaines auparavant.

Dean avait été hors de lui.

Castiel avait été bien embêté : _« Pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir avec toi lorsque Sam est là, alors que Gabriel dort avec Sam lorsque tu es là ? »_.

Sam avait failli se boucher avec sa nourriture tant il avait voulu rire devant la tête mortifère de son frère.

Gabriel, à ses côtés, semblait profiter du spectacle comme jamais.

La semaine qui avait suivie, l'Archange avait fait savoir à qui voulait l'entendre - _et de façon **sonore** , Sam avait voulu l' **étriper** -_ qu'il ne quitterait pas son Winchester favori - _dixit lui-même_ \- lorsque celui-ci se déciderait à aller visiter le Pays des Rêves, au grand dam de ce dernier qui ne comprenait pas les motivations de l'Être Céleste. Mais, comme d'accoutumé avec Gabriel, lui refuser quoique ce soit était totalement inutile, **en plus** d'être une perte de temps et d'énergie. Et Sam ne se voyait pas gesticuler dans tous les sens pour refuser Gabriel dans son lit –il tenait à sa dignité et imaginait très bien la tête _satisfaite_ et les _moqueries_ à peine voilées de Dean s'il le voyait aboyer après _Gabe_ puis se soumettre à la volonté de ce dernier- , alors autant céder au caprice de l'Archange dès le départ pour s'épargner une - _minime_ \- partie des désagréments ( _Archange qui_ _n'en avait pas encore profité,_ ** _d'ailleurs,_** _si bien que le plus jeune des Winchester craignait le_ ** _pire_** _pour sa vie)_. Sam avait espéré que cela lui passerait. Comme le _reste_.

Comme cette chose entre eux. Encore trop fragile pour être nommée –pouvait-elle seulement être _nommée_ ?- Pour exister.

Il serra les dents. C'était de la _folie_. De la **_pure_** Folie.

XoXoXoXoXo

Une fois prêt, Sam sortit de sa chambre et en verrouilla la porte, se faisant vaguement la réflexion que ce motel était un peu moins pourri que les autres. Il se retourna dans l'intention de se rendre dans la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver son _**goinfre**_ de frère aîné lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec **_Gabriel._** Ce dernier leva le menton vers lui et la bouche du brun s'assécha. Il se sentit pris au piège. Les yeux du Messager passèrent des siens à ses lèvres avant de remonter de nouveau à son regard, inquisiteurs. L'Archange haussa un sourcil, une main se glissant sur la hanche du chasseur, et Sam serra les dents. Soudainement, cette proximité écrasante lui donnait envie de s'éloigner. Parce qu'il ne savait pas. _**Plus**_. Sa vie n'était pas facile. Les morts s'amoncelaient derrière ses pas. Pouvait-il encore engager quelqu'un ? Gabriel n'avait-il pas assez donné ? Il était de leur côté après tout. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Que se passerait-il si ce _quelque chose_ entre eux grandissait et qu'il perdait Gabriel ? S'il se laissait à l' **aimer** pour le _perdre_ ?

« Sam. »

Contemplant quelques instants le visage ouvert du blond, traçant dans son esprit la courbe de ses lèvres, le jeune homme sut qu'il était littéralement dans une **_merde noire_**. Le plus jeune des Winchester se pencha vers l'Archange, ses mains prenant son visage en coupe, avec un je-ne-sais-quoi trahissant son attachement, son... trop grand intérêt . Le brun respira l'odeur de son vis-à-vis et Dean déboula dans son champ de vision derrière Gabriel, forçant Sam à se redresser pour saluer son frère. L'aîné des Winchester fit la moue, l'expression malicieuse de son visage montrait qu'il était très fier de les avoir interrompus. Et Sam ne put savoir s'il lui en était _reconnaissant_ ou s'il était prêt à le _maudire_.

XoXoXoXoXo

Sam apparaissait bien souvent comme le gros _**nounours**_ de la Team Free Will. Il était réfléchi mais déterminé. Et profondément attaché à son frère et à la petite famille qu'ils avaient tenté de construire autour d'eux. Mais la réalité voulait aussi que Sam soit un volcan toujours près à exploser...

C'était une chasse à la goule qui avait failli mal se terminer. Gabriel, dans un accès de colère, avait littéralement **_cramé_** les environs. Dean s'en sortait avec quelques côtés cassés et les cheveux roussis. Et Sam sut que quelque chose **clochait** quand le Messager ne fit pas de commentaires odieux, et sur l'aspect, et sur l'odeur abominable que dégageait son frère aîné.

Dean était allé chercher à manger dans une station service, entraînant un Castiel clopinant derrière lui, quand Gabriel lâcha la **bombe**.

« Je ne suis pas un « _gentil_ », Sammy. Je ne suis pas là pour te _sauver_. Ni Dean . Ni Cassie. »

Sa voix était étonnamment claire. Son ton était calme et mesuré, complètement détaché de la situation.

C'était un **constat**. Qui tombait au beau milieu d'un silence pourtant confortable.

Bizarrement, c'était exactement le genre de situation que Sam attendait pour vider sa frustration.

Contre Dean. Contre Castiel. Contre leurs vies **de merde**. Contre Gabriel et surtout, contre _**lui-même**_. Contre ses sentiments stupides qu'il n'arrivait pas à refréner. Son désir. Son besoin d'avoir le nez dans le cou du Messager, celui de simplement **exister** auprès de lui. Son affection à peine voilée. Son admiration, aussi, sans doute. Sam était fasciné par Gabriel. Toujours et volontairement happé par les perles joueuses de ces yeux. Intoxiqué par son odeur. Hypnotisé par les mouvements de son corps. Obnubilé par le grain de sa peau. Convoitant l'étau de ses bras, plus courts que les siens, plus **forts** que les siens. Gabriel ne souffrait aucune comparaison avec ces précédentes conquêtes. Pas même avec _**Jessica**_ , songea-t-il, amer. C'était pourtant si différent... Ce qui l'avait attiré et l'attirait toujours chez _**Jess**_ et ce qui lui faisait tourner la tête chez Gabriel.

Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se serrer. **_Bordel,_** il chassait des **monstres** , la jolie fin heureuse n'était pas pour lui, bien qu'il en eût rêvé. Et avec un Archange, _par-dessus le marché_. Il leva les yeux vers Gabriel qui haussa un sourcil, provocant. Et Sam eut une envie subite de le secouer, de faire en sorte que son sourire suffisant disparaisse, de lui faire avouer la raison pour laquelle il le tourmentait. Ils avaient une relation saine, **_avant_** , et il avait suffit d'un léger dérapage pour que tout se _casse la gueule_.

« Dans ce cas... Pourquoi ? » siffla le chasseur, les sourcils froncés, son calme commençant à se craqueler au profit d'une colère sourde.

 _Pourquoi t'être joint à nous. Pourquoi rester. Pourquoi être venu. Pourquoi nous avoir sauvé._

 _ **Pourquoi te rapprocher de moi ?**_

Gabriel lui jeta un regard sans équivoque et Sam se sentit soufflé par sa puissance. Pourtant, cela ne fit que raviver sa hargne. L'atmosphère devenait électrique, chargée de non-dits, de blessures encore béantes malgré les années et d'un peu de lumière.

D'un mouvement brusque, Sam épingla Gabriel au siège, sous lui. L'expression de l'Archange resta lisse -agaçant le brun plus qu'il ne l'était déjà- et il laissa le plus jeune le dominer. Le corps tendu au-dessus du sien, le cadet des Winchester savait que son agitation était monstrueusement visible. Il ne fit rien pour se calmer. Il était bien trop furieux. Son regard glacé se ficha dans celui de son vis-à-vis avant qu'il ne se glisse entre les cuisses d'un Gabriel dont l'attitude le défiait.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux face à lui, serrant les poignets de l'Être Céleste à s'en faire mal, Sam laissa la main à ses instincts, frottant douloureusement son corps contre celui de son captif. _Fort, désordonné, silencieux à l'exception de leurs souffles erratiques_. Le plus jeune des Winchester se pencha dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, mordant furieusement la peau dorée. Ce n'était pas **_assez_**. Il fallait le **_son_**. Les murmures de Gabriel, le son de leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. _**Frénétique, punitif.**_

 _Prendre le Messager par derrière dans une **putain** de station-service_. **_Merde_**.

Sam remonta au visage de Gabriel pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, ses mains libérèrent les poignets pour aller ouvrir à la va-vite la chemise de l'Archange et ensuite remonter le tee-shirt jusque sous son cou, **_brusque, agressif, hors de contrôle_**. Le chasseur se recula comme il pu, parcourant le torse doux de sa bouche, suçant la peau çà et là, s'attardant sur la poitrine de Gabriel, titillant ses flans et mordillant les tétons dressés pendant que ses doigts emprisonnaient les fesses rondes avec empressement et rudesse. Sam claqua des dents sur l'épiderme lisse, faisant geindre son vis-à-vis qui s'arqua soudainement. Il arriva enfin à la forme volumineuse sous le tissu du pantalon du Messager et se mit à en suivre le contour de sa langue, à travers le vêtement, appuyant suffisamment pour que Gabriel sente la chaleur et l'humidité de sa bouche à travers la toile.

D'un geste habile, Sam ouvrit la braguette du pantalon et haussa un sourcil en avisant l'absence de sous-vêtements. Il sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche, imaginant les sensations que son vis-à-vis avait du ressentir, le tissu rêche du vêtement frottant contre le sexe délicieusement bombé. Mû d'une pulsion soudaine, Sam se pencha sur la tête écumante, y passant une langue impatiente. Gabriel frémit mais resta immobile et le chasseur se mit à laper le membre turgescent sans pitié, évitant le gland, dévorant la base puis aspirant goulument les boules pleines. Il se redressa à peine pour avaler le membre aussi loin que sa gorge le lui permettait, Gabriel eut quelques spasmes sous l'assaut et Sam l'entendit presque se boucher avec sa salive. Satisfait, il creusa les joues pour accueillir la hampe entière, y allant doucement pour ne pas se blesser. Le brun joua de sa langue pour coller le gland à son palais et se mit à suçoter la queue de Gabriel entre deux mouvements de va-et-vient rageurs, profonds dans sa gorge qui le firent presque s'étouffer. Mais il continua de pomper, implacable, sentant Gabriel trembler sous lui, la respiration hachée et lourde. Sam sentit le gout du sperme dans sa bouche et serra fort la base du sexe, le Messager se mit à gémir, ondulant des hanche pour atteindre une délivrance que le cadet des Winchester n'était pas prêt de lui offrir. Bloquant la queue dans sa main, le plus jeune se remit à jouer de sa langue sur le bout sensible, couvert de précum et prêt à exploser.

« Sam… » supplia l'Archange qui se tortillait sur le siège de l'impala, dans une invite muette.

Le susnommé passa sa langue sur le gland, traçant un cercle, jouant du plat de la langue sur les côtés avant d'appuyer sur le frein avec le bout de son muscle pour ensuite le faire remonter sur l'urètre, alternant les pressions, rendant fou Gabriel. Sam plaça sa langue contre la fente de la queue de son vis-à-vis et y asséna quelques coups punitifs avant d'appuyer fermement le bout pointu de sa langue sur l'urètre, recueillant quelques gouttes translucides.

Le Messager poussa un râle qui se transforma en soupir, mais se tint immobile et offert, complètement débraillé et Sam glué à sa peau, le besognant de sa bouche. Et, _ **bon Dieu**_ , la seule idée qu'il avait la tête entre les cuisses de l'Archange de l'Annonciation faillit le faire venir dans son propre pantalon, déjà bien malmené. Le cadet des Winchester n'était pas un maniaque du contrôle, mais voir Gabriel **_à sa merci_** le rendait complètement et brutalement dingue. La mélasse brûlante dans son ventre l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, sa rage et son désir se mélangeant, battant dans ses veines. Féroces et incontrôlés. Il voulu lui faire **mal.** Que ce corps porte sa marque, quelque part, _n'importe où._ Peut importe comment. C'était l' **envie** de lui hurler au visage et de lui dévorer la bouche. De mordre sa langue et de le faire jouir. Et c'était l'autre raison, celle qui lui faisait **peur**. Celle qui effacerait _**Jessica**_ de son cœur : L'envie de faire l' **amour**. Là, sur le siège arrière de l'impala. Couvrir Gabriel de baisers, lui écarter les cuisses, et se laisser brûler. Il serra les dents. C'était pas le moment, _**putain**_. Mais Gabriel saisit le col de sa chemise et le tira à lui, pour que leurs visages soient face-à-face, et Sam se rappela que Gabriel était « le » _Gabriel_ , celui qui pouvait le pulvériser.

Celui qui l'avait sauvé à peine quelques heures auparavant. _Gabriel_ qui avait voulu paresser toute la journée en mangeant un pot de glace Ben  & Jerry's, Gabriel qu'il avait appelé en panique lorsque Castiel s'était fait éjecter avec aisance par leur ennemi et que Dean avait volé ensuite, comme un pantin désarticulé. _**Gabriel**_ , son expression presque terrifiée quand il l'avait vu. Et cette colère toute divine qui avait fait exploser toutes les fenêtres et trembler les murs avant qu'il ne soit forcé à fermer les yeux.

Et la connexion se fit.

Et Sam se sentit _**stupide**_. Et tout **_petit._**

 _ **Gabriel**_ qui affirmait qu'il ne les sauverait **jamais** , mais qui avait tremblé _comme une feuille_ en faisant les soins après les avoir débarrassés des monstres.

Sam se sentit très très _con_. Très _honteux_ de chercher la moindre excuse pour en vouloir à Gabriel de le faire tomber peu à peu **_amoureux_** de lui. Il détailla rapidement le visage rougi de son vis-à-vis, avant de coller son front au sien. Sam s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

« Je serai plus prudent. »

Il lui embrassa le front, tentant de lui faire passer ses excuses dans ce geste, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, espérant que cela suffirait. Le plus jeune des Winchester fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'Archange, bien décidé à l' **embrasser** quand il entendit des coups frénétiques à la vitre. Cette fois, il allait **étrangler** Dean. Sam se redressa, regard noir et bitch face n°35 – _ferme-ta-gueule-espèce-de-casse-couille_ en place… Pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un officier de police.

Et **_Merde_**.

XoXoXoX

Sam se passa la main sur le visage d'un geste las. Face à lui, Dean jetait des œillades clairement condescendantes – ce con était mentalement _hilare_ , Sam le **_savait_** \- à Gabriel, qui l'ignorait royalement bien qu'il était aisé de remarquer que le Messager semblait… contrarié. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent brièvement. _Je veux t'embrasser._ Le jeune homme avala de travers, fuyant soudainement les yeux d'or.

« Je vais me coucher. » affirma-t-il, d'un voix monocorde, en se mettant en route.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et claqua la porte de la chambre de Dean et Castiel.

Aussitôt qu'il fut dans sa propre chambre, il fila droit à la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Cette journée avait été interminable et le jeune homme était bien content qu'elle arrive enfin à son terme. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain alors qu'il se brossait les dents et se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était ce corps - _son_ corps- qui avait dominé celui de l'Archange un peu plus tôt. Cette bouche qui lui avait donné du plaisir. Ces yeux qui avaient dévoré l'abandon du Messager. De _Gabriel_. _**Ce**_ Gabriel. Celui qui l'avait laissé faire. _Celui qu'il voulait_. Maintenant que ses émotions étaient retombées, Sam y voyait plus clair. Ces élans de possessivité, couplés à son envie d'avoir une vie stable, de faire de _**Gabriel**_ son point d'ancrage. Celui que **_Jessica_** aurait pu être si les circonstances l'avaient permises. Le cadet des Winchester se rinça et s'essuya le visage, s'observant encore un peu en réfléchissant. Une fois propre, il sortit de la salle d'eau.

Gabriel était assis sur son lit. Une expression étrange jouant sur son visage. Sam prit une profonde inspiration, puis se rapprocha de lui. _Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser. Fort._ Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres si fines de l'Archange, hypnotique. Le chasseur s'agenouilla devant le Messager, entre ses jambes, en silence. Ses mains saisirent délicatement le visage de Gabriel et ses pouces caressèrent les joues chaudes. _Ai-je le droit d'y songer ?_ _De vouloir être heureux avec toi ?_ Le cadet des Winchester avait l'impression que ses pensées lui brûlaient jusqu'à la rétine. L'Archange posa ses mains sur celles de Sam. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se regardant simplement. L'Être Céleste se releva ensuite. Sam allait ouvrir la bouche mais son interlocuteur fut plus rapide que lui :

« Fais de beaux rêves, Sam. »

Et c'était _là_. L'odeur de miel, l'atmosphère du rêve. L'ombre de _**Jess.**_ La familiarité.

Cette étrange impression que Gabriel était lié à ces apparitions.

« Gabe. » Le surnom était toujours inhabituel sous sa langue. « Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec mes rêves ? »

L'Archange resta silencieux. Ces yeux d'or luisant presque dans la pénombre. Hésitait-il ou est-ce qu'il pensait que le silence répondait mieux à Sam que toutes les explications qu'il pourrait lui donner ? Le Messager resta debout, immobile et Sam se demanda ce qu'il devait en penser.

Était-ce une manipulation pour le mettre plus vite dans son lit ?

Était-ce pour le rassurer ?

D'une certaine manière, Gabriel avait outrepassé ses droits et avait pénétré son intimité. S'infiltrant dans ses rêves, remplissant tout. Il avait prit de force un droit de regard sur le passé tourmenté de Sam, sur ses blessures les plus douloureuses, sur sa vulnérabilité. Et Sam, en contre partie, n'avait rien reçu. Gabriel ne se confiait pas. Il prenait, s'appropriait, _possédait_. Même si Sam crevait de lui appartenir, la pensée du danger de sa condition et la tendance du Messager à la fuite posaient de sérieux barrages à la réalisation de ses fantasmes.

Mais d'un autre côté… Il y avait une impression de **sincérité** derrière ses rêves. Sam ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Était-ce les mots de _**"Jessica**_ " ou ceux de " ** _Gabriel "_** ? Il sentit son cœur se gonfler. Du quel était ses mots qui le guérissaient doucement ?

Et surtout, son ressenti du moment supplantait le reste : il n'était absolument pas offensé. Il _**devrait.**_ Mais il s'agissait de **_Gabriel_ ** et de sa logique tellement **bizarre**. Gabriel les avait sauvé. Pas seulement aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Sam fronça les sourcils. Gabriel, pourtant si volubile quant à ses exploits en tant que Loki semblait devenir très pudique lorsqu'il s'agissait des fois où il leur sauvait la mise. D'ordinaire, l'Archange leur balançait un sarcasme ou une remarque un peu méchante, histoire que Dean et lui comprennent bien qu'ils avaient **merdé** , et ils passaient tous à autres choses, pourtant le Messager revenait la nuit pour vérifier que tout allait bien -Sam l'avait surpris une fois, Castiel avait innocemment affirmé que c'était devenu un rituel étrange de l'Archange-, il semblait les observer d'une façon étrange parfois, son regard doré passant presque à travers eux avec quelque chose de douloureux tapi au fond de ses prunelles. Sam commençait à décrypter les silences, les regards vagues, la mélancolie latente. Ce côté de Gabriel qui le faisait flancher **complètement** , qui lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rendre **heureux**.

Le brun secoua la tête et observa Gabriel. La ligne droite de ses épaules tendues qu'il adorait embrasser, le creux accueillant de son cou. Le cadet des Winchester soupira, il avait besoin de repos, si bien qu'il prit place dans son lit et s'enroula dans les couvertures, se demandant si son vis-à-vis allait le rejoindre ou non. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit puis se refermer. La lumière du couloir resta un moment allumée, Samuel resta ainsi, les yeux fixés sur la bande dorée sous la porte. Les pas de Gabriel se firent entendre, étrangement lourds et lointains. Sam s'endormit, la cadence des pas le berçant.

Peut-être aurait-il dû préciser à l'Archange qu'il ne lui en voulait pas… ?

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. You can have my isolation

Bonjour à tous !

 **Disclaimer :** vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais Gabriel a « banana bar » tatoué sur la fesse gauche. Si, j'insiste, c'est vrai. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais on peut rêver, c'est à ça que serve les fanfic après tout….

 **Bolognaise :** Gabriel reprend du poil de la bête, Sam est un sorbet, Dean devrait consulter et Castiel fait du tourisme dans une boule à neige. Enfin, il essaie. J'imagine, le pauvre.

Bonne lecture, j'espère !

 **Chapitre 5 : You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings** (tu peux avoir mon isolation, tu peux avoir la haine qu'elle apporte)

Un vent chaud saturé de sel joua avec les pans de sa chemise trop large alors qu'il arpentait les dunes blanches, quelque part au Brésil. Gabriel avait toujours eu une fascination certaine pour l'élément liquide et ses yeux se perdirent dans les lagunes d'eau translucide. Il laissa sa grâce se laisser immerger, ses pensées toujours confuses.

L'officier de police qui les avait interrompus n'était pas aussi ennuyeux qu'il l'aurait cru au départ – pas autant que le regard triomphant de _ce connard de Dean-o_. Bien sûr, Gabriel était toujours très… cintré dans son pantalon. Ce que le regard vitreux de Sam – vision toujours très vivide dans sa grâce- semblait s'évertuer à lui rappeler – _merci ma connasse de grâce_ \- .

L'Archange soupira. L'humain était très certainement l'un des pires casse-têtes chinois qu'il avait eu à porter de main. Mais il le résoudrait. Il avait le temps.

XoXoXoXo

Certains jours, Gabriel se haïssait plus que d'autres.

Quand le poids du passé devenait trop lourd, plus difficile à fuir.

Quand les cris désespérés de ses frères lui parvenaient, souvenirs vivants des millénaires passés.

Quand Sam le regardait avec **déception** _. Comme lorsqu'il avait découvert sa véritable identité_.

Quand Sam serrait les mâchoires pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il pensait _peut-être_ à ce **moment-là** , mais qu'il regretterait sans doute **par la suite**. _Comme lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom la première fois_.

Et ce jour était l'une de ces _**mauvaises**_ journées.

Il observait Sam de **loin** , le dos vouté. _**Merde**_. Maintenant, il _culpabilisait_. Le gamin était en train de s'éloigner de lui, alors que le Messager avait voulu l'effet inverse.

Quand il l'avait laissé le jour précédent, encore tremblant de leur étreinte – _Bon Dieu, qui aurait pensé que le gamin serait aussi doué avec sa bouche… Il aurait dû s'en douter, vu la façon dont leur premier baiser lui avait littéralement retourné le cerveau_ \- il s'était sentit… délaissé. Sam avait-il seulement conscience de l'importance que ses actes prenaient désormais pour Gabriel ? L'Archange était peut-être indécis quand à un possible… _Quelque chose_ entre eux, mais il savait qu'il serait nocif de faire comme si cela n'existait pas. La fuite, il connaissait, mais le déni, il le refusait. C'était parce qu'ils avaient tous dénié, puis sous-estimé les sentiments de Lucifer que ce dernier avait réussi à détruire une partie du Paradis. Gabriel avait eu pitié de son aîné. Comment aurait-il réagit, lui, si on l'avait ignoré de la sorte ? Peut-être aurait-il fait pire, après tout… Le Messager reprochait surtout à son aîné de camper sur ses positions comme un abruti, comme un… Un… _**Humain**_. Un sourire sardonique ourla ses lèvres. _Oh, frangin, si tu savais comme tu leur ressembles, en réalité_.

 _ **Bref.**_ Il lui était impossible de dénier Sam, de toute façon. L'Archange avait choisi de s'allier à eux, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait l'impression de faire ce qui était _**Juste**_. Pendant de longs millénaires, sa grâce n'avait pas résonné de concert avec la fonction qui avait été la sienne. Lui, **l'Archange du Jugement**. Il n'était donc pas question de fuir la Team Free Will, donc Sam, par extension. Bien sûr, il pourrait agir en solo, comme il l'avait fait depuis son départ du Paradis mais bon…. Cela manquait de _piquant_. De Dean à _**faire chier**_ et de Castiel à _**tourner en bourrique**_. De _**Sam**_.

De son sourire à fossettes.

Des intonations de sa voix.

De _**Lui. De sa Lumière.**_

Il lui était désormais étrangement difficile d'envisager une partie de son existence sans eux –pas qu'il leur avouerait, de toute manière. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de son jean délavé.

 _É_ tait-il dépendant ? Depuis **quand** était-il dépendant ?

Leurs relations étaient dysfonctionnelles, tellement imparfaites. Ils n'étaient certainement pas amis. C'était plutôt le genre de relation que l'on tisse entre compagnons d'arme, une amitié de nécessité. Il n'était guère question de choix dans leur situation, peu importe comment Dean essayait de le formuler. Dean et Sam étaient frères, Castiel leur était tombé dessus et lui aussi, par la force des choses. Et ils essayaient de faire avec.

L'Archange souffla, amusé. _Menteur_. Il savait le nombre de tâches de rousseur sur le museau de l'aîné des Winchester – _Hey Dean-o, tu sais c'qu'on dit ? Que ce sont les baisers d'un ange, t'as pas une idée d'où peuvent venir les tiens ? Parce que moi…._ \- il connaissait aussi la façon dont Castiel ébouriffait ses ailes quand il ne comprenait pas, la façon dont la lumière se reflétaient sur les plumes ébènes. Il secoua la tête, son regard se fit affectueux. Définitivement. S'il ne pouvait dénier Sam, il ne pouvait pas non plus dénier les deux autres _**zigotos**_ la Team Free Will.

XoXoXoXo

Castiel le regarda avec appréhension, ses prunelles bifurquaient de droite à gauche de temps en temps, à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

« Je vais pas te manger, Cassie. » plaisanta Gabriel avec un sourire prédateur, de toute évidence à l'affût d'un mauvais coup.

L'Ange se tenait debout, rigide, au milieu d'un salon vintage, visiblement mal à l'aise et priant pour être à des milliers de kilomètres de son frère aîné – _au moins_ -.

« Tu as dis que tu avais un service à me demander, Gabriel, je souhaiterais que tu m'en fasses part rapidement car j'aimerais retourner auprès de Dean. »

« _**Et Sam**_. Castiel. Et Sam. Ce sont tes protégés. _**Tous les deux**_. » asséna l'Archange, d'un ton sans réplique, un sourcil haussé. Presque _cruel_.

« Tu voulais me parler de ton intérêt pour Samuel ? » demanda doucement Castiel, avec un air presque _attendri_.

Le Messager le fusilla du regard.

« Pas exactement. » concéda-t-il ne perdant pas de vu son objectif – _hin hin_ \- « mais ton aide est essentielle pour que je me débarrasse de Dean-o le temps que je mette les choses au clair avec Sammykin. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, calculateur.

« Comment suis-je supposé procéder ? »

« Ça, Frérot… » Les yeux de Gabriel devinrent deux fentes dorées _**déchaînées**_ et le vaisseau de Castiel déglutit, sentant l'entourloupe « reste toi-même, ton charme naturel opérera. »

Le claquement de doigt fut suivit d'un fou rire incontrôlé et incontrôlable.

XoXoXoXoXo

L'horreur dans les yeux de Dean avait été _dé-men-te_.

Gabriel avait failli se pisser dessus. _**Littéralement**_. L'aîné des Winchester s'était approché, méfiant, puis analysant avant de réaliser l'ampleur de la chose – _dans cet ordre_ , le cerveau avait été atteint-. Et l'Archange avait juré voir son cerveau hurler à la mort. _**Oui**_. C'était vraiment un des meilleurs coups  vaches qu'il avait fait à Dean, après avoir recouvert Baby d'un duvet immaculé avec deux oreilles velues, dans une parfaite imitation de la célèbre figure d'Hello Kitty. _**Ah.**_ Nostalgie. Comment se surpasser lorsque l'on était déjà un grand maître d'une finesse inouïe… ?

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le chasseur hurle son nom. Avec un sourire sadique et sans se montrer, Gabriel n'avait fait que remarquer à l'aîné qu'il hurlait plus fort _pour lui_ qu'avec Castiel pendant le coït. La voix de Dean avait grimpé de quelques octaves. _**Délectation**_.

L'Archange se demanda ce que pouvait bien penser Castiel, actuellement spectateur impuissant de la scène….

Il aurait été teeeellement _**trop**_ simple de changer Castiel en bébé. C'était nettement plus drôle de voir Dean se débrouiller avec un enfant lambda qu'il pensait être Castiel sous les yeux du vrai Castiel lui-même mesurant quelques malheureux centimètres, toujours sous sa forme adulte… Enfermé dans une boule à neige. Des détails. Juste des détails… De taille.

En parlant de taille… Le regard du Messager se fit rêveur. _Sammy me voici_. Un dernier coup d'œil à Dean qui se prenait la tête dans les mains, résigné, assis en tailleur devant un garçonnet dans un trench coat géant.

Gabriel allait bientôt avoir de quoi garnir un beau dossier sur le dos du chasseur.

Il espérait que Castiel apprécierait d'être aux premières loges.

XoXoXoX

L'Archange observa sa proie pendant un moment, ne sachant pas exactement comment aborder le cadet des Winchester. C'était dommage, quelque part. La spontanéité de la relation qui était la leur s'était effritée. Ils marchaient sur des œufs dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce et finissaient irrémédiablement par se sauter dessus –enfin. _**Essayer, déjà.**_ _Merc_ i Dean. _Oui,_ Gabriel avait la rancune tenace, et il espérait que Pseudo-Bébé-Cassou prenait _**bien**_ du temps à Dean-.

Avec un peu de chance, même Sam partagerait son avis.

Il soupira. _Sam_. En face de lui, assit en lisant un livre, concentré. Ses épaules relâchées et la main dans ses cheveux. _Adorable_.

Le Messager détailla la stature imposante du jeune homme. _Puissante_. Mais à la vie si ténue, fragile.

Si Sam mourrait. Gabriel avala lentement sa salive. _**Quand**_ Sam mourrait… Une vague désagréable le traversa et il soupira. Il était acculé, en vérité. Il reformula mentalement. Quand… Le temps viendrait, l'Archange serait sans doute effondré.

Il se mordit la lèvre. La réalisation comme une vague en pleine gueule avant de boire la tasse.

C'était trop **tard**.

Il était tombé **amoureux** de ce parasite. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il n'avait même pas la force de se mettre en colère. Le mieux était encore qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Au-delà de son désir de possession, au-delà des blessures du gosse et des siennes. Il était inutile de passer à côté, il ne ferait que se faire du mal, essayer de s'éloigner du morveux, c'était hors de question. Gabriel était jaloux, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'approcher de Sam derrière son dos lui était insupportable. L'idée de le voir rire avec quelque d'autre… Brr… _**Nope**_. Alors quoi ?

Si Sam survivait, il deviendrait vieux. Ridé. Limité –quoique, étant _humain_ , il était déjà **très** limité, en comparaison aux Anges et à toutes les créatures que Gabriel avait pu fréquenter-. Cette beauté athlétique n'existerait plus.

Mais Sam était intelligent, vif d'esprit. Gentil et doux. Distraitement, les doigts de l'Archange passèrent sur son front, que le cadet des Winchester avait embrassé dans un signe d'excuse. Gabriel serra les dents, il savait pertinemment que l'âge de Sam n'aurait aucune importance et qu'il continuerait à le désirer follement même quand il ressemblerait à un vieux pruneau. En fait… l'idée d'un Sam un peu plus mature était, certes attendrissante, mais aussi, bizarrement _**érotique**_. Sam avec quelques cheveux gris. _Oh my_.

Peut-être même qu'il finirait par avoir l'Alzheimer et qu'il l'oublierait. _Faut pas déconner avec les maladies humaines_. Est-ce que le Messager le supporterait ?

Ou peut-être qu'il finirait par se rendre compte avec le temps à quel point Gabriel était compliqué et qu'il le laisserait ?

L'Archange ne pourrait pas éviter la _**perte**_ , de quelque nature qu'elle soit. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre, peut-être qu'il pourrait récupérer son âme à sa mort et la garder… ça paraissait complètement dingue, mais pas à exclure. La question serait de savoir s'il était prêt à le séparer de Dean, qui lui, resterait sans doute sagement pépère au Paradis avec son Ange Gardien attitré. Et dans le cas où Sam le quitterait, s'il s'attachait pour de bon au gosse et que ce dernier se décidait à partir… Il préféra ne pas y penser. Après tout, la réputation de l'abominable puissance de ses colères n'était plus à faire, Samuel aurait donc tout intérêt à comprendre son **engagement**. Car Gabriel était au moins certain d'une chose. S'il laissait Sam entrer, il ne le laisserait **plus jamais** partir. _Il le traquerait._

Gabriel croisa les doigts de ses deux mains sous son menton, pensif

Il devait admettre que, peu importe l'issue, il finira sans doute seul et malheureux – _encore_ -. Pourtant, renoncer à Sam semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Quitte à être triste, autant l'être pour quelque chose qui en aura valu la peine. Si Sam mourrait maintenant, la douleur serait certainement la même que si leur relation avait été ce « plus » qu'il _redoutait_ et _espérait._ Alors à quoi bon se prendre la tête ? Il pouvait avoir un peu de bonheur dans les grands bras du gamin… Pourquoi s'en priver ?

XoXoXoX

Le bruit d'une page qui se tourne lui parvint.

Gabriel le savait. Sam était _**ignoblement sexy**_ quand il était en colère.

Il avait remarqué le manège du plus jeune depuis très longtemps –il avait quand même plusieurs millénaires d'observation et de cohabitation avec la race humaine qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à la répétition, _**ennuyeux !**_ \- . Ca lui fendait le cœur de voir que l'ombre de sa défunte fiancée était toujours là. _É_ videmment, ça ne faisait que renforcer son intérêt, prouvant que Sam était quelqu'un de stable, qui savait la valeur d'un **engagement** – et, _Père_ , faites qu'il ait rapidement un **engagement** avec l'Archange ou il allait bientôt devenir fou, enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà- . Il enviait Jessica, autant qu'il admirait la jeune femme. _**Merde,**_ elle avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur Sam _avant lui_ , il pouvait au moins lui concéder ça. Gabriel savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Les humains évoluaient beaucoup en faisant des rencontres. Et si Jessica avait été l'une de ses rencontres déterminantes, si elle avait participé à l'évolution de Sam, de ce Sam dont il était **désespérément** amoureux, alors, oui, il pouvait - _devait_ \- avoir de l'admiration et une certaine bienveillance pour elle, tout particulièrement.

Alors, dans un excès de bon sens - _vraiment ?_ \- il avait glissé une copie de la jeune femme dans les rêves du jeune homme. Elle prendrait tellement de place que Lucifer ne pourrait pas entrer dans l'esprit tourmenté de Sam, et ce dernier pourrait enfin avoir un peu de paix. Jaloux, Gabriel avait grincé des dents face aux yeux larmoyants du gosse, mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre. S'il voulait Sam pour lui tout seul, ' _fallait virer Mémé_.

Le Messager cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Face à lui, Sam le gratifiait d'un sourire doux et Gabriel, tellement concentré sur ses pensées, ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. Les deux mains du gosse encadrèrent son visage et il sourit.

« -Hey Sammish. » salua l'Archange, savourant la proximité désirée, son anxiété envolée.

« -Tu sens bon. » fut sa réponse avant que Sam ne fonde sur sa bouche, pressant leurs lèvres ensembles.

L'Archange laissa un sourire sincère, apaisé, orner ses lèvres et laissa son vaisseau inspirer longuement, se gorgeant d'odeur musquée du chasseur.

Peut-être devrait-il lui parler de Dean-o, du mini-sosie de Castiel et de la boule à neige avec Castiel en guise d'Angelot de Noël à l'intérieur … ?

 _Pas maintenant_ , sembla ronronner sa grâce alors que des doigts finement musclés remontaient ses poignets pour s'enfiler dans les siens. De toute évidence, Samuel ne lui en voulait pas, ou alors, il savait où allaient ses priorités. Et sa langue. _ **Hot ~~**_

XoXoXoXo

Gabriel était _fasciné_. Son regard suivait la pomme d'Adam de Sam alors qu'il buvait goulûment une bouteille d'eau après son jogging habituel. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la peau tendre entre l'épaule et le cou. La parcelle qu'il mordait toujours. Et elle portait encore sa marque. _**La sienne**_. L'Archange sentit son vaisseau absorber l'information avec délice, les réactions physiques n'allaient pas tarder à se faire sentir _. Pourvu que je ne me mette pas à bander_ , commenta-t-il distraitement dans un coin de son esprit,

alors qu'il détaillait la forme de ses dents,

que sa grâce lui faisait parvenir les souvenirs de la _dernière fois_ , le goût de la peau du gosse, l'odeur, la testostérone qu'il dégageait.

 _Shit shit shit_.

Il suffirait d'un rien. Un claquement de doigts, un battement de paupière, et le Messager et Sam seraient loin. Et il ne resterait plus que la peau, la chaleur, la _**faim**_ , la langue de Sam sur lui et la morsure de Gabriel sur les épaules larges.

Le cadet des Winchester posa la bouteille et s'étira, son tee-shirt se releva, laissant entrevoir le bas de son ventre. _**Oh. OH**_. Gabriel cligna des yeux, complètement sonné. Sa grâce se mit à rugir dans son vaisseau. Pas bon. Il était figé sur le peu d'épiderme offert à sa vue. Pas assez pour l'exciter réellement, trop pour ses désirs ne se réveillent pas. _**Bordel**_. Gabriel le voulait. Là, _maintenant_.

Il s'imagina aller lécher la peau. Où irait-il ? Remonterait-il pour lécher la pointe des seins ? Les sentir durcir contre sa langue, aspirer la peau. La bouche sur l'un, et il jouerait de sa main sur l'autre. L'Archange embrasserait ensuite le torse de Sam, juste au centre de sa poitrine et descendrait. Il adorait les flancs du jeune homme, il irait les embrasser et mordiller la peau. Ensuite, pour faire rager son vis-à-vis, il remonterait son visage dans son cou, pour réaffirmer sa possession en mordant les clavicules dorées. Les mains jouant de nouveau avec les tétons qu'il espérerait dur, Gabriel irait titiller le lobe d'une oreille. Il avait noté que Sam avait tendance à cambrer des reins quand il faisait ça. _Hum_. La chute de rein du gosse, la naissance de ce cul délicieux.

Ou peut-être qu'il attaquerait directement les hostilités en descendant, embrassant et suçant la peau du bas-ventre pour le respirer intimement ?

Est-ce que Sam le dominerait en premier ? Est-ce qu'il le préparerait avec sa bouche comme lui l'avait fait lors de leur presque première fois sur la table de l'ancien motel ? Ou est-ce qu'il serait un peu plus violent ?

Gabriel se lécha la lèvre.

Et lui ? S'il avait le contrôle, comment voudrait-il Sam ? Son vaisseau inspira longuement, il devrait se calmer.

Le Messager secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se rendit compte que le chasseur l'observait en silence. _Oh. Coucou toi_. Gabriel joua des sourcils, charmeur, et Sam sourit.

 _Là, maintenant !_ , hurla la Faim.

L'aîné des Winchester et Bébé-Castiel choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la piaule sans même frapper. L'Archange ne cilla pas, il ne réagit même pas. Il était complètement fixé sur son vis-à-vis. Dean avait peut-être dans l'idée de devenir la ceinture de chasteté de son cadet, ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'empêcher de jouer. Un sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres. Le Messager n'écoutait même pas Dean, qui devait l'insulter copieusement d'ailleurs. Il observait simplement Sam évoluer dans la pièce, le jeune homme vint se placer juste à côté de lui et Gabriel eut la pulsion de claquer des doigts pour les emmener ailleurs. Loin de ce rabat-joie de _Dean-o_. Sam se pencha en avant pour observer le tout petit brun aux grands yeux bleus accrochés aux jambes de son aîné.

« -C'est supposé être Castiel ? » demanda le jeune homme, une expression tendre ancrée sur son visage, et le plus âgé des Winchester jeta un regard incendiaire à l'Archange avant de siffler :

« Tu devrais demander à ton clown perso, Sam. »

« Et attends de voir l'album photo, _Dean-a._ » ricana presque méchamment Gabriel en jouant des sourcils.

« Emplumé de mes deux » gronda Dean, en s'avançant vers l'Être Céleste d'un pas menaçant. Il se prit les pieds dans le trench coat que le petit ne voulait pas quitter et se rétama aux pieds de Gabriel qui le contempla un instant, une expression entre dédain et délice ancrée sur le visage.

« Allons, allons, pas besoin d'aller jusque là pour avoir mon attention, _**Diana.**_ J'allais y venir. »

Sam essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir de pouffer mais échoua lamentablement. Pseudo-Castiel regarda le cadet des Winchester de ses grands yeux mouillés. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla à même le sol et tendit les mains vers lui, avenant. L'enfant couru se cacher derrière les jambes de Dean, qui s'époussetait avec agacement. Le petit jeta quelques coups d'œil au géant avant de timidement s'approcher, l'observant par en-dessous, pas rassuré pour un sou.

Gabriel sentit son corps se relaxer et les muscles de son visage se détendre alors qu'il avisait l'enfant qui se dandinait d'excitation, se retenant de sauter sur Sam. Un grand sourire mangeait la bouille rondouillette du garçonnet, loin de l'expression apeurée qu'il arborait quelques instants plus tôt. Le Messager leva les yeux au Ciel – _Ah… Les humains, tous les mêmes !-_.

Sans un mot de plus et sans doute vexé, Dean s'approcha pour récupérer l'enfant. Dépassant Sam, l'aîné des Winchester prit le bambin dans ses bras et se retourna vers Sam. Il ouvrit la bouche, un sourire égrillard ornant ses lèvres. Gabriel appuya son menton sur sa main – _ouh oh,_ _ **Diana**_ _avait, de toute évidence, l'intention de faire de l'esprit_!-. Hélas, le Messager ne put jamais savoir quelle réplique brillante Dean-osaure allait leur pondre, le mystère resterait entier pour Sam aussi, puisque Pseudo-bébé-Castiel – _il fallait qu'il trouve un surnom plus court, ça commençait à le gonfler de l'appeler comme ça dans sa tête_ \- _**Bref**_. Cassy Junior balança une bonne grosse plâtrée de vomi sur son esclave du moment. Une tambouille jaunâtre recouvrait les cheveux et le visage de Dean, goûtant sur ses épaules et dégoulinait dans son cou. _**Silence.** _

Immobile, Sam avait les yeux comme deux ronds de flan.

Décidé à faire honneur à sa classe naturelle, Gabriel, haussa simplement un sourcil perplexe et un tantinet moqueur.

« Cette couleur te va merveilleusement bien au teint, _Dean-ette_. C'est que tu paraîtrais presque consommable. On repassera pour la texture et l'odeur, par contre. » avança l'Archange, sur le ton de la conversation. Le Messager opta délibérément pour un ton neutre, plus susceptible d'agacer l'aîné, bien qu'une petite imitation de cette chère Cristina Cordula l'avait démangé.

Il se dit qu'il devrait définitivement laisser ce gosse à Dean et Castiel. D'ailleurs, pensa le Messager, ce serait bien que Dean-o se dépêche de trouver le moyen de retrouver et rendre sa taille normale à Castiel. _Y'avait pas d'raison que Sam soit le seul à trimer comme un bœuf pour la queue des prunes_. En parlant de queue… L'Archange concentra son attention sur le cadet des Winchester qui semblait trouver le spectacle très divertissant. Sam se pencha vers lui pour embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres. Gabriel sourit. Il suivit le gosse du regard alors que ce dernier vaquait à ses occupations et se mordit la lèvre, une idée faisant son chemin dans son esprit.

XoXoXoXo

Le cadet des Winchester dormait sur le canapé, Pseudo-Cassou dans les bras suçant son pouce. _Adorables_. Face à eux, Gabriel réfléchissait. Souvent, il était envoyé par Dieu pour placer une pierre sur le chemin du Plan. Parfois, il guidait. Fin stratège et calculateur au possible, rares étaient les fois où il avait agit gratuitement. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait envie de le faire. Pour Sam.

Bien sûr, il espérait marquer des points, _faut pas déconner il était pas Mère Théresa._ Mais il voulait faire quelque chose pour Sam. _Juste_ pour lui.

Peut-être qu'il ne _savait_ pas comment rendre les gens heureux.

Mais il restait un Archange.

Alors, rendre Sam heureux, il _pouvait_ le faire.

 **Fin du chapitre 5**

 **MON PLUS LONG CHAPITRE !**

Bon, pas mon chapitre préféré, même si j'adore écrire sur un Gabriel farceur.

 **pour le prochain chapitre** : des FEELS, Jessica et des plantes. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre. Faut garder un peu de suspens. Et euh... Peut-être que Castiel finira par être retrouvé, on sait pas.

A tout bientôt :D


	6. You can have my everything

**Bonjour, Bonsoir**

 **Disclaimer :** rien'àmwa. Sauf le nombre de mots, je crois.

 **Raclette de l'été :** des FEELS, Jessica, des plantes

 **Chapitre 6 : You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything.** **(** tu peux avoir mon absence de foi, tu peux avoir tout ce que je suis)

D'ordinaire, Sam se mettait toujours à l'écart lors des prises de bec entre Dean et Gabriel. En bon public, il riait mais s'arrangeait toujours pour que ce soit discret afin de ne pas se prendre les foudres de son frère – _ **oui**_ , il avait la très fâcheuse habitude de trouver les farces de l'Archange très drôles, quand il n'en était pas la cible. En fait, _**surtout**_ quand il n'en était pas la cible-.

Le cadet des Winchester devait avouer que voir Dean galérer avec Petit-Castiel, grogner ( _pour la forme_ ), jalouser Sam quand le garçonnet tendait ses bras potelés vers lui pour un câlin ( _non non, pas du tout_ , dixit l'intéressé dont une veine bien visible, battait furieusement sur son front) était rafraîchissant.

C'était _tordant_. Plus encore que la crème dépilatoire à la place de la mousse à raser et la tarte saveur poubelle. L'aspect innocent de ce Castiel-là rendait la chose plus savoureuse sur le long terme. _Pauvre Dean_ , pensa Sam sans un penser un seul mot. Ses doigts saisirent le pot de confiture dans le but de faire des tartines pour leur Ange Gardien…. Diminué. _Aah_. Rafraîchissant _**et**_ libérateur. _Bye Bye_ Long Regards Enamourés et Gênants Pour l'Entourage, _Bonjour et Bienvenue_ Silence, Tranquillité et Détente sans avoir la crainte de les surprendre dans une position que son cerveau ne saurait tolérer – _chacun son jardin privé,_ _ **Merde !**_ -. Le chasseur avisa Petit-Castiel, toujours drapé de son trench-coat – il allait falloir faire quelques chose à ce niveau car ce pauvre petit bout de chou ressemblait à une _fajita_ -, assit sagement face à lui. L'enfant regardait les mains du jeune homme, comme hypnotisé. En temps normal, Sam trouvait que Castiel avait de très beaux yeux, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais sur le gamin, ça avait un côté vraiment _**flippant.**_ Bleus et grands. Pas _globuleux_ , non, mais… Mais Grands quoi. Le genre qu'on n'arrive pas à fuir, qui provoque un léger malaise. _Des vortex oculaires, en somme_. Sam posa deux morceaux de pain garnis devant le petit avant de préparer les siennes. Ils mangèrent en silence, le plus âgé s'était rendu compte que son nouveau protégé n'était pas très bavard. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à lui parler s'il n'en avait pas l'envie. En fait, le seul mot qu'il avait entendu de sa part était lorsqu'il avait appelé – _hurlé,_ pour être précis- le nom de _**Dean**_. Tellement _prévisible_.

Ce dernier était devant l'ordinateur de son cadet. Il avait prétexté une nouvelle chasse au monstre mais son cadet le soupçonnait de faire des recherches pour retrouver la version adulte de Castiel.

Sam avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Il se doutait bien que Gabriel était en train de « _punir_ » Dean pour avoir mit son **gros** nez dans leurs affaires. Son frère aîné avait juré comme un charretier, il avait voulu prendre Sam à parti. Mal lui en a prit ! Son cadet, _ben_ , il lui avait dit _**courtoisement**_ d'aller se faire cuir un œuf en Alaska et Dean, _ben_ , il avait fait sa tête de princesse _Disney_ outragée avant de claquer la porte, Petit-Castiel sur ses épaules – et tellement _**(pas)**_ _crédible_ -.

Le cadet des Winchester secoua la tête doucement, couvant Castiel et Dean d'un regard affectueux. La situation, même si elle était drôle pour le spectateur qu'il était, n'était pas enviable. Et ce, bien que Castiel fasse un gamin adorable et calme. C'était dangereux de vivre avec deux chasseurs quand on était haut comme trois pommes et vulnérable. _Mais…_ Le chasseur appuya son menton sur sa main, pensif, mais c'était aussi… _Paisible._ Depuis que Castiel avait rajeuni, les chasses étaient en _stand by_. Il avait beau faire des recherches de son côté, c'était comme si les monstres avaient décidé de leur ficher une paix royale.

Un sourire un peu idiot ourla ses lèvres. Gabriel ne devait pas être étranger à tout cela. Le plus jeune des chasseurs lui en était reconnaissant.

 _Gabe_.

Sam n'était pas très à l'aise avec ses sentiments en ce moment. Il avait aussi la désagréable impression de se cacher derrière l'ombre de _**Jessica**_ pour fuir son béguin. Pourtant, il adorait l'idée du Messager se faufilant dans son lit, et malgré la gêne de la première fois, il appréciait beaucoup ( _trop_ ) de se réveiller les bras plein de l'Archange. Ça aurait pu être touchant, de danser l'un autour de l'autre… Quand il n'agissait pas de l'Archange Gabriel et du Vaisseau de Lucifer. Sam savait qu'il pouvait lui confier sa vie _sans aucune hésitation_ , mais son cœur ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

 ** _Voilà_**. Il versait encore dans le mélo. Et la mauvaise foi, un comble.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se voiler la face, il n'était pas Dean-le-déni, _**bordel**_ !

Pour l'instant, il ferait mieux de rationaliser la chose et y aller par étape. Savoir ce que Gabriel attendait vraiment de lui pourrait aider. C'était l'inconnue de l'équation. Le chasseur savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas chercher les grandes effusions de sentiments, Gabriel n'était pas hypocrite à ce point.

Sam, lui, malgré les circonstances, cherchait une relation un minimum sérieuse. Pas fusionnelle, mais exclusive. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de réel projet d'avenir, mais au moins quelqu'un qui aurait dans l'idée de partager un peu sa vie, au moins pour quelques années. Il ne pouvait pas demander plus.

Le cadet des Winchester s'étira. Il rassembla les assiettes en carton qu'ils avaient utilisé et les mit dans la poubelle. Bah, finalement, il n'avait pas des critères si élevés que ça, si on était pas trop regardant sur sa … profession ? Sam saisit le journal du jour, posé sur la table et s'installa sur le canapé près de son frère. Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à l'écran de l'ordinateur – _pourvu que ce crétin de Dean ne regarde pas des pornos maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire avec Castiel, pria presque le jeune homme_ \- quand la télévision en face d'eux s'alluma pour faire apparaître un visage rieur bien connu.

« Dean-o, Sammikin, les salua l'Archange avant d'ajouter d'une voix trainante, Je vois que Columbo n'est toujours pas de la partie … ». Les yeux dorés se verrouillèrent sur le plus jeune des Winchester. En un instant, le sérieux prit place sur les traits de l'Être Céleste. _Euh... Hein ? Non. Pas sur ma pomme **cette fois** , pitié_, pensa le brun qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

« Une heure. » affirma alors Gabriel.

Sam allait ouvrit la bouche quand tout s'effaça autour de lui comme une peinture d'aquarelle dont les couleurs s'estomperaient progressivement, se mélangeant les unes aux autres. Il tenta de détailler la forme floue de Dean qui s'était considérablement rapprochée, essayant sans doute de le saisir pour l'empêcher de disparaître.

Lorsque son environnement se fit net, le chasseur était dans un champ de blé. Il embrassa les alentours du regard, perplexe, un « _Qu'est-ce que Gabriel avait encore inventé ? »_ dans un coin de sa tête. Un vent chaud soufflait, le brun prit une inspiration lourde, une odeur entêtante de lavande satura ses poumons et ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur la bâtisse solitaire un peu plus loin. Un endroit qui dégageait une familiarité inhabituelle. Un endroit qu'il _devait_ rejoindre. Sam aurait dû se méfier, mais son instinct se faisait plus fort à mesure qu'il s'approchait du bâtiment. _Il y a quelque chose_ _ **pour moi**_ _ici_. Ses jambes avalèrent les quelques marches du perron et il pénétra dans la maison sans même songer à frapper, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles. _Appréhension_. Les meubles étaient vieux. Une odeur épicée de bois dans l'atmosphère, les rayons de soleil lourds de poussière traversant les allées. Sam resta planté là, à détailler les lieux. Un mur attira son attention, ses pas s'en approchèrent comme au ralenti. Des photos. Beaucoup de photos. _Partout._ Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant _**Ce**_ sourire sur certaines, ou _**Ces**_ yeux sur d'autres.

« Sam ? »

 _Elle_. _**Jessica.**_

Sam se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, figé. La jeune femme portait le même vêtement de nuit que le jour de sa mort, la trace de sang en moins. Elle souriait mais semblait au bord des larmes. Tremblant légèrement, Sam détourna les yeux, les souvenirs de cette nuit terrible revenant par vagues, amenant avec eux l'impuissance, la culpabilité et la colère qui y était associé.

« C'est bien toi. » reprit sa voix et le chasseur ravala difficilement un sanglot. Il n'osait pas la regarder, honteux _. J'aurais dû être capable de te protéger. De te sauver._

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle. Sam resta un moment interdit avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, rendant l'étreinte avec émotion. _Après tout ce temps, elle était_ _ **là**_. Enfin. Il y avait tellement qu'il voulait lui dire, il voulait s'excuser, lui dire qu'il pensait toujours à elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais disparu de ses souvenirs.

« Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir. » fut pourtant tout ce qu'il pu articuler. Et il se tendit. De toute les choses qu'il voulait lui dire, ces mots semblaient les plus sincères, mais ils le dérangèrent. Comme une porte entrebâillée que l'on n'ose pas ouvrir.

Jessica pencha la tête, surprise. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, paisible, tendre.

« Je comprends. » répondit sa voix douce, presque un murmure. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et baisa son front d'un air protecteur.

« Jess… Je… Tu sais… » Sam se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

« Je vais bien, tu sais. » fit la blonde avec empressement, lui coupant sciemment l'herbe sous le pied. Elle laissa un moment de flottement avant de reprendre. « Es-tu… Toi aussi… ? »

Sam secoua négativement la tête. _Non, je ne suis pas mort, pas encore_.

Jessica resta silencieuse mais le jeune homme décela une certaine déception derrière ses yeux pâles, elle invita ensuite le cadet des Winchester à la suivre jusqu'à une spacieuse salle de séjour. Pendant que le brun s'installait à table, elle alla préparer du café. Sam se sentit de trop, mal assorti à ce décor pourtant chaleureux. C'était typiquement le genre d'habitation qu'il aurait voulu, grande, claire, lumineuse. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Il ne pouvait pas se dire que « quelque chose manquait » car irrévocablement, son esprit le ramènerait à l'Archange, à sa vibrance qui aurait avalé l'espace.

 _Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que Gabriel avait en tête en l'envoyant ici ?_ Parce que, il le ** _ savait_**, c'était la _**vraie Jessica**_ cette fois. Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il était au Paradis. Le lieu où l'Archange avait juré de ne plus retourner. Et il lui avait offert une heure. Avec _**Jess**_.

« Et si tu me racontais ? »

Sam se sentit mal à l'aise. Malgré tout, il commença un récit qui lui sembla sans queue ni tête.

Parlant des monstres, des Anges, de Lucifer. Des chasses, de Dean. De leurs disputes. Des yeux trop bleus de Castiel qui avaient semblé graver le mot « **abomination** » sur sa nuque pendant longtemps avant qu'il ne soit enfin considérer comme un ami.

La jeune femme l'écouta, compréhensive, le laissant se vider sans l'interrompre. Le chasseur se mordit la lèvre avant d'aborder le sujet de Gabriel. Si le Messager l'avait envoyé ici, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il se sentit comme un petit garçon prit en faute. Parler de « ça », des interactions avec l'Archange, c'était partager un trésor. Malheureusement, la seule personne disponible était son ex-fiancée décédée. Sa vie était vraiment **_tordue_**. Cependant, Sam s'était lancé et ne savait plus comment s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas l'occasion de se décharger de ce poids. De tous ses ratés, de ses espoirs vains ou avortés. La soupape avait cédé, le flot s'écoulait sans diminuer. Ça lui faisait du bien, de mettre des mots, d'analyser, de lier les événements entre eux, comme pour y donner enfin un sens et une conclusion, d'avoir enfin l'opportunité d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il aimait beaucoup Dean, mais son frère n'était guère friand des « conversations-dinette » - _comme il les appelait_ \- qu'il reléguait aux midinettes de bas étage et aux mecs « fragiles ». Castiel n'était pas un idiot, mais il était l'ami de son frère avant toute chose, pas un confident. Et si parfois ses conseils pouvaient être pertinents… Sam savait qu'il y avait des sujets qu'il n'oserait jamais aborder avec lui, par honte ou culpabilité quand ce n'était pas les deux. Et Gabriel …

« Tu ne regretterais pas de ne pas avoir été heureux avec lui ? » La voix de Jessica le ramena à la réalité, Sam sourit au déjà-vu. Habituellement, c'était plutôt l'Archange qui le faisait reprendre pied lorsqu'il était trop loin dans ses pensées. Il se concentra alors sur son interlocutrice qui reprit, se triturant un peu les mains. « Je ne vais pas te mentir. Savoir que j'ai eu et que j'ai encore un impact comme ça sur ta vie… C'est grisant, quelque part… De savoir que tu m'as aimé à ce point… C'est… Comme un genre de satisfaction. Savoir, un peu, que ma vie a été importante, vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté… Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Que tu t'en veux, que t'arrives pas… plus à être heureux… Et je m'en veux. Parce que j'en étais contente, un peu. »

Elle saisit les mains de Sam avec tendresse, le jeune homme ne la repoussa pas.

« Je ne veux pas que tu continues de vivre comme ça. Pas à cause de moi, de ce que tu penses que tu aurais dû faire ou ne pas faire. Les choses se sont passées comme ça, c'est tout. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. »

Sam voulut protester.

« Non, ne m'interromps pas. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle ça s'est passé. Je vais bien, Sam. Tu peux y aller. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être pardonné, parce que tu as fais de ton mieux avec ce que tu avais. Et je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Mais maintenant, ça suffit. »

« Il y a effectivement beaucoup de choses que j'aurai voulu changer. » tenta le cadet des Winchester.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Sam. Je ne veux plus te voir. » Elle souriait gentiment et le chasseur l'observait, interdit et un peu blessé.

« Je voudrais… » hésita la blonde avec un regard implorant, « je voudrais être un souvenir heureux, quelque chose qui te réchaufferait quand tu aurais un peu froid. Tu ne me laisses que la place du regret, la place de l'impuissance, d'un manque. Je ne suis pas qu'une tragédie, Sam. Je refuse de n'être que ça. Et je voudrais refuser que tu ne deviennes une personne aigrie. Tu es jeune encore, et regarde toi… »

« Jess… » commença Sam, ému. Le nom coula sur sa langue, limpide, liquide, et il sentit ses épaules se relâcher, il avait _**compris**_. **_Jessica_**. **_Gabriel_**.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que se pardonner serait facile pour autant, mais sa volonté pourrait prendre une autre dimension. Le chasseur leva les yeux vers elle, contemplant ce visage qu'il avait tant aimé, qui l'avait tant hanté. Les traits fins de sa mâchoire, les lèvres pleines, souriant avec tendresse, son regard s'égara sur les grains de beauté qu'il avait toujours trouvés craquants. Il finit par se perdre dans les yeux clairs de son ancienne fiancée. Pétillants, plein de vie….

Et… Rien. _Un doute, pourtant_.

Et il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'aimait pas. _Un instant, et tout est transformé_.

Enfin, _plus autant_.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, soudainement choqué par la révélation. L'amour semblait, non pas s'être estompé, sa dévotion était toujours bien présente. Il ressentait une immense gratitude, de l'admiration et une profonde tendresse alors qu'il laissait ses yeux détailler la jeune femme. Mais c'était différent _. Léger malaise à la réalisation._ Pourtant, il était heureux d'être avec elle. Mais il avait **changé** , il avait malheureusement grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il n'était plus tout à fait le même… Et cet écart l'avait sans doute éloigné définitivement de ce qu'il était à l'époque. Les épreuves l'avaient taillées. Et ce Sam qu'il était devenu, _blessé, coupable, mais toujours debout_ , ce Sam n'était plus fait pour _cette Jessica_. Leurs vies qui s'étaient décalées et ne se rencontreraient sans doute plus jamais. Étonnamment, le jeune homme n'en fut pas aussi triste qu'il aurait pensé l'être.

«Tu n'es pas mort Sam. Tu devrais y aller, maintenant. »

Sam secoua négativement la tête, une heure n'était pas passée. Il n'avait parlé que de lui, il voulait aussi l'écouter. Il n'était pas venu pour ça – _mais pourquoi était-il venu, après tout ?-_ il voulait lui dire sa gratitude. Elle l'avait aidé, elle venait de soigner des blessures qu'il n'arrivait plus à panser depuis bien longtemps.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sam se sentit son corps être tiré tout entier vers l'arrière, comme aspiré. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même expérience que lorsque Gabriel l'avait emmené ici. Ce n'était pas _agréable_. C'était **_nécessaire_**.

XoXoXoXoXo

Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Il était dans un lit, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et les fins rideaux se balançaient sous le vent.

Sam balaya la pièce du regard et il avisa la fleur posée en évidence sur l'oreiller voisin. Le cadet des Winchester la saisit, curieux, tentant de l'identifier. Quand il ne s'agissait pas d'ingrédient pour rituel sorcier, il ne s'y connaissait pas spécialement. Le jeune homme se dégagea des draps et constata qu'il était déjà complètement habillé. Gabriel avait dû simplement le déposer tel quel sur un lit. Ses doigts massèrent un moment ses tempes, il fallait qu'il rejoigne Dean. Son frère avait dû faire une scène pas possible au Messager… _Tiens,_ cette chambre ressemblait bizarrement à l'une des chambres de motel dans laquelle ils avaient créché il y a peu. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. Devait-il attendre Gabriel ? S'il l'avait séparé de Dean, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison, pas vrai ? Voulait-il lui parler ? Sam se retourna et fit une ronde, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien raté. Toujours des lits miteux, toujours de la moquette dégueulasse, toujours du papier peint à vomir. Le mobilier ne valait pas mieux. Un léger tape-à-l'œil mais rien de bien flatteur.

Un soupir au bord des lèvres, Sam se dit qu'il réfléchissait bien trop et qu'il devrait vraiment penser à dormir un peu quand un détail capta son attention. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha. Quand il fut à proximité, il se pencha pour être à la bonne hauteur, jetant un regard incertain aux alentours avant qu'un éclair de compréhension de lui fasse hausser les sourcils. Il se mordit fort l'intérieur des joues. _. . .Non._

Face à lui, un Castiel d'environs 3 ou 4 cm de haut, prisonnier d'une boule à neige, avec en fond … _Quoi ?_ Ce qui ressemblait à une cathédrale russe. _Tiens_ , c'était joli en plus. S'il se souvenait bien, ça devait être un édifice de Saint Pétersbourg. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Gabriel de l'emmener là-bas… Ils seraient tranquilles, tous les deux, et le chasseur pourrait en apprendre plus sur la créature sans avoir Dean dans les pattes.

 ** _Bon._** Pour le moment… Il offrit un sourire contrit à son ami réduit (au silence) - _. . . . . . . .Non-_ qui gesticulait dans sa prison de verre. Faussement stoïque, Sam saisit délicatement l'objet, faisant voler des flocons artificiels autour de Castiel et sortit de la chambre. Gabriel avait mit les petits plats dans les grands. Sam avait hâte de voir la tête de son frère, obligé de faire face à son amant coincé dans une boule à neige et de continuer à prendre en charge la version Enfant-en-trench-coat. _Prends ça, Dean, un double combo… Deux fois plus de plaisir pour les spectateurs_ ! S'il n'avait pas tenu à mettre le confort et le peu de dignité restante de Castiel en priorité, Sam aurait sans doute ricané.

Le cadet des Winchester sortit de la chambre, Castiel dans une main, la plante dans l'autre.

XoXoXoXoXo

Sam tenait précautionneusement la branche de chèvrefeuille, trouvée dans la chambre, entre ses doigts, l'observant sous la lumière du petit matin, comme hypnotisé.

C'était un côté de Gabriel que Sam découvrait tout doucement. Cette délicatesse étrange, toute angélique.

Il n'était pas sûr d'y résister longtemps.

Entre ça et son désir.

Gabriel aux deux extrêmes.

 _Volcanique_.

Il sourit, _apaisé_.

Et autant dire qu'il se sentait enfin prêt à **dompter un volcan**.

 **Fin du chapitre 6**

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

On se rapproche doucement de la fin, encore 3 chapitres !

Je suis quand même en train de me dire qu'à la longue, il faudrait limite se cotiser pour leur offrir une thérapie… Jessica m'aura bien enlevé une épine du pied, je dois dire ! En même temps, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et je suis contente d'avoir pu l'intégrer sans la faire passer pour l'ex petite amie hystérique.

A la prochaine !


	7. You let me complicate you

**Boujoir. C'est encore elle.**

 **Disclaimer :** rien n'a changé depuis le dernier chapitre…

 **Artisan de la carotte : PWP** (en gros, en gras, parce que ça le vaut bien) retour de Gabester en force :D

 **Pour notice :** Le chèvrefeuille est le symbole d'initiation, de chasteté et d'innocence ( j'entends quelques rires dans la salle...! ), de fidélité envers l'être aimé. Les fleurs de chèvrefeuille désignent les liens d'amour qui unissent deux êtres.

En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :D

 **Chapitre 7 : You let me complicate you** (tu me laisses te compliquer)

Gabriel apparut dans l'Impala sans autre forme de procès, grappillant et assemblant les éléments disparates d'une nouvelle chasse, énoncés par ses occupants. L'Archange tourna la tête vers Cassou Junior, attaché précautionneusement sur son siège-bébé derrière Dean. Sam était à l'avant, côté passager. Gabriel risqua un coup d'œil vers lui, pour remarquer que ce dernier le... _couvait du regard_ ? **Hu oh** _ **.**_ Ça, c'était bien. _Très bien_ , même. Sa grâce se mit à ronronner de satisfaction. _Bientôt, mon Sammy, bientôt_. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la boule à neige, installée sur le tableau de bord, bien en face de lui. Haut comme une cerise, Castiel fulminait. L'Ange montra son aîné de l'index. _C'est qu'il prend la confiance, le petit. Menacer un Archange, on aura tout vu…_ Gabriel haussa un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction en réponse. _Coucou Frérot, ça va tranquille, la vie ?_

Dean lui jeta un regard méchant via le rétroviseur. Le Messager se glissa derrière le cadet Winchester, ses yeux dorés verrouillés dans ceux de Chastity-Man, provocateur. Avec un air canaille, il passa sa main sur la nuque de Sam, jouant avec ses cheveux. Son index gratta un peu la peau tendre alors que le membre descendait dans le cou, vagabondant sur le creux de l'épaule que le jeune homme lui offrait volontairement.

« Je dérange, p't'être ? » grogna l'aîné des Winchester en fusillant son frère du regard.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? » répondit celui-ci, sans quitter la route des yeux, se penchant ostensiblement pour laisser plus de marge de manœuvre au Messager qui poursuivait tranquillement ses caresses.

Dean se renfrogna avant de tenter de virer la main de Gabriel en tapant dessus : « Et toi, l'emplumé, arrête de tripoter Sammy comme ça, bordel. »

Un rire lui répondit, et Gabriel matérialisa une sucette qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche avec un petit soupir. Sam se tendit imperceptiblement, à son grand plaisir. Le gamin était _à point_. Et lui, prêt à être _dévoré._

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils atteignent leur nouveau refuge temporaire. Après avoir garé l'Impala, les Winchesters traversèrent le parking pour se diriger vers le bâtiment. Cassou Junior dans les bras de Dean, Castiel dans sa poche, Sam et Gabriel fermant la marche.

Le Messager était guilleret.

Dean n'oserait jamais demander une seule chambre pour trois hommes et un enfant à la réception. Il n'oserait pas laisser Cassou Junior avec l'Archange, ni Sam d'ailleurs – _à sa grande déception-._ L'aîné des Winchester allait devoir faire un choix drastique dans la répartition des chambres. Il pourrait éventuellement mettre Sam et le garçonnet ensembles, mais Gabriel savait que l'instinct de Dean lui dicterait de rester avec l'un et l'autre pour veiller au grain. Malheureusement pour _Dean-ette_ , Gabriel était en train d'abattre ses cartes. Il avait viré Jessica, rapide et efficace. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un petit tour au Paradis règlerait le problème aussi rapidement. Cette fille était un _crack_ , sérieux. Il fallait qu'il lui envoie un bouquet de fleurs. Ce n'était pas son _**cher beau-frère**_ qui allait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but d'un mètre 90 et des poussières. _Sérieusement, t'y as vraiment cru, Diana ?_ pensa-t-il, alors que Dean, appuyé sur le comptoir de la réception, le toisait, bien conscient du contenu des pensées de l'Archange. Ne se départant pas de son sourire, ce dernier se pressa contre le flan chaud de Sam, qui le laissa faire.

Peu importe que Dean les laisse partager une chambre ou non, finalement. Car l'emmerder en flirtant ouvertement avec Sam était très distrayant. Surtout quand sa grâce lui renvoyait le désir et l'affection que le jeune homme éprouvait. Peut-être qu'au final, le chasseur finirait par céder et lui sauter dessus. Gabriel passa une main sur les reins du cadet, fébrile. _Mien_.

Jessica avait été expédiée.

C'était le tour de Dean.

XoXoXoXoX

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais rendre sa taille à Castiel … ? » tenta Sam, Gabriel sur les talons, alors qu'ils montaient tous dans les chambres.

« C'est une excellente idée, ça, Sammy. Enfermé dans une boule à neige géante, impossible à déplacer, ton frère nous foutrait peut-être enfin la paix pour que je puisse jouer au docteur avec toi. »

« Ça… » Le brun jeta un regard incertain à Dean, se demandant si ce dernier allait réagir, Gabriel n'ayant pas été très discret dans l'annonce de ses intentions. L'aîné disparut au détour d'un couloir et l'Archange en profita pour barrer le chemin au plus jeune des chasseurs.

« Un problème, Sammykin ? » roucoula Gabriel en manœuvrant le susnommé avec une force et une douceur déroutante. Le jeune homme semblait comme hypnotisé, son dos cogna contre le mur. Les pupilles dilatées, les muscles qu'il devinait saillants, prêt à l'épingler au mur dans une super redif' du rêve dans lequel il s'était invité, le gosse était _à se damner_. Sans jeu de mots.

Les mâchoires de Sam se contractèrent, il haussa un sourcil élégant avant de lui répondre, d'un ton séducteur :

« Dans pas longtemps, j'imagine. »

C'était lui où Samuel avait quelque chose de _lascif_ , tout d'un coup ? _**La faim**_ le prit soudainement. Là, seuls dans la pénombre d'un couloir de motel _._ _ **Le**_ _toucher,_ _ **Le**_ _caresser_ _ **, Le**_ _marquer, s'enivrer de_ _ **Lui**_ **.** Qu'il ne respire plus que **lui** , Que sa vision soit enfin saturée de **lui** – car la réciproque était vraie- .

Que sa grâce entoure son âme, en pénètre chaque recoin, remplisse chaque creux, chasse chaque mauvais rêve, qu'elle y grave enfin chaque sourire.

Gabriel fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules. _La chasse était ouverte_. Sam sembla sentir la différence dans son attitude, mais il resta immobile, peut-être curieux.

Le Messager s'approcha d'un pas lent, assuré, et entra dans l'espace personnel du cadet Winchester. _Trop proche et pas assez_. Son vaisseau humidifia ses lèvres dans un geste prédateur et il avisa avec délectation les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'écarquiller. Gabriel laissa sa grâce s'amplifier, rendant l'air lourd d'électricité, de puissance à l'état brut. Son essence, _dangereuse_ , était invisible pour un humain. Mais l'instinct de survie, cette magnifique et ingénieuse intuition, faisait son office et, contrairement à une légende urbaine, les Winchester n'en étaient pas totalement dépourvus. Il vit Sam déglutir difficilement.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je suis. »

L'Archange exagérait, il le savait. Sam avait, en réalité, très conscience du danger que Gabriel représentait. Comme pour le prouver, ses sens captaient très bien la légère flagrance du jeune homme, la fine pellicule de sueur, conséquence directe de son excitation… Et de sa peur. _**Oui**_. Bien plus que Dean, et peut-être même Castiel, Sam se méfiait du Messager tout en le désirant comme un fou. Un mélange aussi érotique qu'explosif.

« Apprends-moi. »

L'Archange sentit sa grâce feuler, langoureuse et séductrice. C'était tellement _**Sam**_ … Cette provocation à peine voilée, cette espèce de soumission qui n'en était pas une, tant elle était _insolente_. Le blond serra les dents, essayant de se calmer. S'il agissait en dominant, il allait tout faire foirer. Le problème, c'est que plus Gabriel se soumettait à Sam, plus il avait envie de le renverser sous lui pour le dominer. C'était un combat de tous les instants contre ses bas instincts, et quand il y réfléchissait, il repensait toujours aux _Nephilims_ … A cette époque, le Messager était si jeune encore, il avait déjà vu de nombreuses guerres. Il avait déjà perdu Luci. Alors, quand certains des Anges étaient descendus sur Terre, leur fascination pour les filles d'Adam peinte sur leurs visages, il n'y avait pas vu grand mal. Jusqu'à ce que leurs instincts se manifestent. Ce **besoin** de _posséder_ , de _**dominer**_. Quand la purge avait été décidée et mise en pratique, Gabriel avait simplement haussé les épaules en observant de loin. Après tout, ce n'était que la suite logique. Maintenant que Lucifer n'était plus, la beauté s'écartelait d'elle-même, ce qui aurait pu être beau et bon, l'apparition d'une race entre ciel et terre, venait d'être réduit à néant. Ces fils et filles d'un ange et d'une femme s'étaient révélés n'être que des monstres sans pitié _. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine._

Et c'était son tour désormais. Peut-être que c'était l'état de Sam, la faiblesse de sa condition humaine et donc en proie aux aléas du temps, qui avait exacerbé ce côté de lui. Protecteur mais puissamment dangereux et instable. L'envie de s'accoupler avec Sam, _encore et encore_. L'idée de le féconder, de voir son foutre dégoulinant sur sa peau – _mien, tellement, irrémédiablement **mien**_ \- . Faire en sorte que Sam ne respire plus que _**lui**_. Il y avait quelque chose de presque maladif – _**d'animal**_ \- dans ce besoin de ravir le jeune homme.

S'approprier son goût,

Explorer et reconquérir les territoires que sa bouche avait visités,

Puiser à la source de son désir pour faire de son corps un amas inarticulé.

L'Archange prit une longue inspiration. _Keep cool_. Inconscient de sa diversion mentale, le cadet des Winchester avait penché son visage vers le sien, patient.

Leurs lèvres se brossèrent légèrement, Sam attrapa la lèvre supérieure de son vis-à-vis entre ses dents et l'aspira doucement. Gabriel sentit son estomac se contracter quand le chasseur, tout en serrant un peu plus les dents sur la lèvre, se mit à caresser la peau prisonnière de sa langue. Sa langue, câline, au charme vénéneux. _Shit_. Le jeune homme délivra la bouche de l'Archange, un éclat de satisfaction au fond des yeux alors qu'il s'écartait du blond pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. L'Être Céleste déglutit, tournant un peu la tête pour être face au plus jeune, respirant son air.

« Exclusif ? » demanda la voix rendue rauque du chasseur.

« Cauchemardesque. » gronda Gabriel, ses orbes d'or déterminées sondant leur interlocuteur. Il sentit Sam frémir contre lui, encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le gosse le voulait au moins autant que lui.

Un bruit de pas leur parvint et Cassou Junior apparut soudainement au bout du couloir. Ils se séparèrent à regret mais sans surprise, après tout, avec Dean à quelques mètres, ils leur étaient impossible de conclure. Pas que l'option aurait révulsé Gabriel. Il paierait même cher pour voir le si raisonnable Samuel Winchester avoir un orgasme en public. **_Hum_** , pour avoir un orgasme, il faudrait déjà qu'ils puissent s'approcher l'un de l'autre sans être interrompu toute les cinq minutes…

XoXoXoXo

Sa langue savoura la surface lisse avec délice, le goût de pomme s'amplifiant sur les papilles de son vaisseau alors qu'il suçait la canne de sucre d'orge en observant Sam depuis son perchoir. L'Archange avait soupiré mentalement de soulagement lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il se déplaçait pour une banale affaire de fantômes. _Bien sûr,_ pour garder le suspens, il n'avait laissé filtrer que le strict minimum, mais avait affirmé qu'il s'occupait de leurs arrière-trains –Sam lui avait jeté un regard qui signifiait clairement « _même pas cap'_ » alors que Dean avait aboyé un truc inintelligible en rapport avec l'état de Castiel-.

 _ **Donc.**_ Gabriel était avec Sam - ce dernier s'affairait à mettre en place les éléments pour le rituel-, le petit Cassou qui suçait son pouce en regardant le Messager, et le vrai Castiel toujours au chaud dans sa boule à neige posé pas loin. L'Archange jeta un regard désolé à son frère, il était peut-être temps qu'il annonce à Dean comment sortir Cas' de là… _Hum, ça pourrait s'échanger contre un peu de temps libre avec Sammy, non ?_

Gabriel observa le chasseur avec concupiscence. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feront, quand ils auront enfin l'opportunité d'être seuls ? Bien sûr, le Messager avait très envie de lui sauter dessus, mais peut-être serait-il plus logique de rassurer l'humain et de lui exposer la responsabilité que pourrait représenter une relation avec lui ? Ils étaient de deux espèces fondamentalement différentes, c'était inévitable que la question de leurs … _envies_ … finissent par être posée… Il faudrait sans doute trouver des compromis. L'Être Céleste ne pourra sans doute pas soustraire le jeune homme à la Chasse aux monstres –Sam ne laisserait plus Dean sillonner les routes sans lui, même s'il était accompagné de Castiel- et lui ne pourrait pas non plus contrôler certaines de ses pulsions, sa possessivité notamment. Son côté dominant –mais pas dominateur- _surtout_. Gabriel suivit les gestes sûrs des doigts de Sam.

Pourrait-il le voir comme un égal ?

Kali avait été son égale de part sa puissance, elle n'avait jamais baissé la tête devant lui. Quoique… A bien y réfléchir, Sam non plus. Peu importait les épreuves, jamais le cadet des Winchester ne s'était avoué vaincu face à lui. Sauf…

L'ancien _trickster_ détourna le regard, honteux.

 _Sauf_ quand le Messager avait tapé là où ça faisait mal. Quand il lui avait arraché Dean. Pourtant, même à ce moment-là… Sam avait montré du courage. Il l'avait poursuivit, il l'avait regardé en face, prêt à tout.

L'Archange se redressa et s'avança vers le grand brun, qui vérifiait du regard que tout était parfaitement en place. Silencieux, Gabriel se glissa à ses côtés et l'attira à lui –Sam émit un bruit étranglé un peu bizarre- et se serra contre son torse.

 _Je t'aime. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal._

Le chasseur se détendit rapidement et l'Être Céleste le sentit passer ses grands bras autour de ses épaules. Samuel était si _gentil_. Si sécurisant d'une certaine manière.

Gabriel renifla, il n'aimait pas son vaisseau, parfois. Parce que, bien qu'habitué à la vie humaine et à ses aléas, ses émotions étaient toujours aussi fortes, difficilement gérées par un corps humain à la palette si limité là... L'Archange avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps, du mal à respirer et l'impression de perdre pied. Ça rendait sa longue existence moins lourde, presque légère, mais ça l'entachait de doutes et de peurs qu'il n'avait pas avant. _A blessing in disguise_ ou un _cadeau empoisonné_.

C'était être _**amoureux**_.

C'était être _effrayé_ parce que Gabriel n'avait jamais aimé un _humain_ auparavant.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi _peur_ de perdre quelqu'un, parce que ce tout qu'il avait _avant,_ il l'avait déjà perdu.

Un frisson le parcouru lorsque Sam passa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Le gosse… _Hum_ , peut-être qu'il devrait l'appeler autrement dans sa tête. Ça faisait un peu bizarre, même pour lui… _**Donc**_. Samuel le colla contre lui, et il sentit le plus grand poser sa tête sur la sienne. Une main cajolant son dos, l'autre massant sa nuque. _Woah._ Gabriel se laissa aller, le nez contre la clavicule du chasseur. Sam et son espèce d'intelligence sensitive. C'était… déroutant et _reposant_. Ne pas avoir à s'expliquer, se justifier. L'Archange avait vu la création, les planètes se former et se mettre en branle, la Vie apparaître. Il avait vu des civilisations s'élever et se perdre, construire et détruire. Il avait _appris_. Mais là, entre les bras chauds de Samuel Winchester, il _ressentait_. Il avait toujours aimé le côté tactile des humains, qui voulait dire tant de chose. Les Anges manquaient de contacts. Il lui avait fallu descendre sur Terre pour comprendre ce qu' « _être proches_ » signifiait. Entre les bras de Sam, il pouvait refaire le monde. Parce qu'il aimait Sam, le monde avait un sens. La création avait un sens. Et lui aussi, au sein de la Team Free Will, il était de nouveau l'Archange, l'un des sept esprits qui se tenaient devant Dieu. Et au creux de Sam, il était Gabriel, qui était parfois un peu cinglé, toujours insupportable, qui lui faisait un peu peur, mais tant que Sam voudrait bien de lui, il le garderait jalousement.

Gabriel noua ses mains derrière le dos du jeune homme, inhalant l'odeur de propre dégagée par la chemise, d'eau de Cologne bon marché, ajoutées à l'odeur de cuir et celle, plus épicée, de la peau du cadet Winchester. Un mélange devenu familier par la force des choses. L'Archange se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

L'amour avait eu un sens au Paradis. Et Lucifer y avait apporté l'envie, puis la haine. La terreur et la douleur, enfin.

L'amour avait coulé de source, personne ne s'était posé de question.

La réalité, c'est que l'amour avait été imposé. Et que le jour où cet amour avait été remis en question, toutes les fissures et toutes les faiblesses de cet amour quelque part falsifié le firent imploser. Quand Gabriel avait fuit, toutes ses relations avaient été scrupuleusement choisies. De l'attachement, mais pas trop. Garder le contrôle. _Ne donne pas trop. Protège-toi et ne laisse plus personne te blesser_.

Pour arriver à Sam. Sam qui l'avait trouvé séduisant, puis monstrueux, puis utile. Ils s'étaient désirés et jaugés comme deux animaux blessés.

Cet amour-là était différent. C'était un _choix_ de leurs parts à tous les deux, et ça le rendait _précieux_. Parce qu'il permettait aussi à Gabriel de se dire que, finalement, toute sa solitude en valait la peine, puisque cela l'avait conduit sur le chemin du jeune homme. Et les bras de Sam, chaud, vivant, fort, en valaient la peine.

Un cri se fit entendre et leurs corps se détachèrent. Sam caressa la joue de Gabriel du pouce, avant de se détourner, prêt à agir.

 _Samuel Winchester était très séduisant_ , pensa Gabriel en se léchant les lèvres alors que ses yeux dévoraient le jeune homme avec affection.

XoXoXoXo

Les cheveux de Sam dégoulinaient sous la pluie drue.

Gabriel aimait l' _eau_. Et il aimait _**Sam**_ …

« Viens, Sammy, on rentre. » lâcha Dean, après avoir tapé l'épaule de son frère dans un signe d'encouragement. Le susnommé ne bougea pas tout de suite.

« Son âme a été libérée, Samuel. C'était la seule chose positive que tu pouvais faire pour l'aider. » avança doucement l'Archange, en saisissant le poing serré du jeune chasseur et le conduire vers l'Impala, à la suite du plus âgé des Winchester. La grâce de Gabriel s'étendit et enveloppa Sam, pour le réchauffer un peu car il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Le Messager était contrarié, sans en identifier la cause. L'ex- _trickster_ leva la main qu'il tenait toujours à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume gentiment. Il fallait soigner son… _Compagnon_ – sa grâce se rétracta de plaisir à la pensée-, et _Deanette_ aussi, et ensuite faire en sorte qu'ils se reposent.

L'aîné des Winchester était déjà installé au volant de l'Impala quand Sam claqua la portière. Ils ne se regardèrent pas. L'autoradio fut allumé avec un geste fatigué et la voiture démarra en trombe. Gabriel, invisible, étira ses jambes sur la banquette arrière. Il pouvait entendre les doigts de Dean frotter contre le cuir du volant, parce qu'il le serrait trop fort. Il était concentré sur la route, trop concentré. Trop blessé, _lui aussi_. Sam semblait contempler l'extérieur, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Leurs âmes faisaient un drôle de bruit, en sourdine. Comme des gémissements étouffés.

Les histoires des victimes les touchaient tous les deux. Différemment.

Gabriel renversa la tête en arrière, épuisé.

XoXoXoX

Sam s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et Gabriel tapait du pied devant la porte, la tête penchée. Devait-il y aller quand même ? L'Archange voulait s'assurer que le chasseur n'était pas blessé. Il se décida et se matérialisa dans la salle d'eau. Le cadet des Winchester était torse nu face au miroir, il nettoyait les quelques plaies présentes sur son visage dues à l'explosion d'une vitre. Le Messager chercha un quelconque indice dans sa posture qui aurait pu indiquer que l'humain souhaitait son départ. La ligne de ses épaules s'était tendue à son arrivée, mais se détendait progressivement et Gabriel prit ça pour un signe positif. Il considéra le corps blessé d'un œil critique.

Une large éraflure barrait le dos large et quelques ecchymoses parsemaient les flans.

Sans un mot, l'Être Céleste s'approcha de l'humain afin de se placer derrière lui. Il posa deux doigts sur la colonne vertébrale et les fit glisser lentement sur l'épiderme, soignant les blessures et remettant en place l'épaule qui s'avérait avoir été disloquée. Un soupir de soulagement lui parvint et il sourit, satisfait. L'Archange passa ses bras autour de la taille de son protégé et colla son front au dos chaud. L'odeur de Sam, épicé mais rassurante. Ses grandes mains sur les siennes. Son corps complètement relâché contre le sien. Seuls. Silence. Gabriel se sentit bien, presque sur le point de s'endormir debout. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'abdomen de Sam, tendrement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la surface douce en de légères pressions. C'était calme. Embrasser pour le simple plaisir d'embrasser, pas pour s'allumer. Après un dernier baiser, l'Archange se détacha à regret, mais Sam avait besoin de prendre une douche et de dormir.

Il se laissa tenter une dernière fois en embrassant l'arrondi d'une épaule musclée et disparut.

XoXoXoX

« Que je ... QUOI ? » aboya le plus âgé des Winchester, la main sur la crosse de son arme, - _il devait regretter de ne pas avoir d'huile sainte sur lui,_ ricana mentalement l'Archange en haussant un sourcil qui disait clairement « _je te prends pour un con et j'adore ça_ ».

« Que … Que… Que…. » imita bêtement Gabriel, pour donner à Dean un air benêt. « Tu veux que Castiel retrouve son état normal oui ou non ? » Il attendit sciemment quelques secondes – _c'était son côté théâtral-maître du suspens qui voulait ça-_ pour asséner, alors que Sam entrait dans son champ de vision : « ben, lèche-la. ». Devant le regard mécontent de son futur Compagnon – _Oula, jaloux, le Sammy-Miam !_ -, le Messager se sentit obligé de préciser :

« La boule. Lèche la boule à neige dans tous les sens sans en oublier ne ce serait-ce qu'un millimètre et ça devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. »

« Comment ça, « devrait » ? » gronda Dean alors que son frère passait derrière lui pour attraper une bière sur la table.

« Boh, j'sais pas, t'avais qu'à être plus rapide. Avec toutes ces aventures, j'ai oublié le sort que j'ai jeté dessus. Va falloir être un peu intrépide et tenter ta chance. Vois les choses du bon côté, Castiel connait déjà tes amygdales, y'a rien qui devrait l'effrayer. » renifla Gabriel avec dédain.

L'Être Céleste vit Sam se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire, les yeux pétillants. Sa grâce lui renvoya un sentiment diffus de contentement. _Sam allait mieux_. Et c'était un peu grâce à lui _ **. Jeez**_ , c'était grisant comme sensation. Un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Dean. Peut-être qu'il devrait laisser Castiel un peu plus longtemps dans son bocal. Le cadet Winchester semblait plutôt content de passer un peu plus de temps avec son aîné. Ce dernier se tourna alors pleinement vers lui avec _**cette**_ expression sur le visage.

La même que lorsqu'ils avaient flirté ensemble pour la première fois.

Non. _Non._ _ **Non**_. **Pas** les fossettes.

Gabriel n'y résisterait pas. Il restait un romantique de nature. C'était un coup bas. Sam lui sourit, avec les fossettes et tout. Gabriel était vraiment _foutu_.

 _Quel goût aurait son sourire colgate sous sa bouche ?_ glissa une pensée mesquine au creux de son oreille.

 _Bordel_. Samuel était inconscient. Sa tendresse se changeait en désir et son désir en tendresse au gré des vents.

 _ça y était_ , se lamenta l'être millénaire, il était bipolaire. Ou sénile. Ou les deux, par tous les saints. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu sourire.

Il disparut.

 _Winchester était un tricheur._ _ **Peuh !**_

XoXoXoX

 _ **Merde, Merde, Merde.**_ Il allait pas se taper une queue ici ? Quoique… L'idée que Sam le surprenne…. Et le prenne _totalement_ en fait, était très alléchante.

L'Archange se terrait dans la chambre attribuée à Sam pendant que les Winchester étaient en pleine investigation, interrogeant quelques témoins dans un bar pour une affaire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un kidnapping. Mais les _boys_ sentaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'affaire, pensant plutôt à la présence d'une strige. _Suuuper…_

Et lui ? Il serait bien allé les aider, _promis juré_ , mais présentement, son vaisseau n'était pas opérationnel.

La raison ? Toujours _Samuel. FUCKING. Winchester_.

C'était à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt. Les chasseurs l'avaient salué alors qu'ils allaient sortir du motel, en vue d'une pêche aux infos. Gabriel avait l'intention de se faire un marathon _Game of Throne_ tout en gardant un œil sur son protégé - _fallait pas déconner, avec leur dernier fiasco qui avait faillit tous les tuer, y'avait pas moyen qu'il ne les talonne pas aux culs. **Ouais, même cet abruti de Dean-osaure-**_.

Et comme il était trop têtu, avec sa fierté mal-placée et tout - _Non, non, Gabriel n'était absolument pas de mauvaise foi_ \- , Dean n'avait toujours pas bavé goulûment sur la boule à neige, du coup, Castiel était toujours en format « _souvenirs de Belgique_ ».

 _ **Bref.**_

Et puis l'Archange avait vu Sam. Son _Compagnon_ dans son costume d'agent du FBI. La chemise blanche sur le torse puissant et le pantalon à pince qui lui faisait un cul d'enfer. _Viril_. _Excitant_. Gabriel avait senti la bouche de son vaisseau s'assécher et un long frisson le parcourir. Sa grâce avait laissé échapper un grondement sourd, appréciateur.

Mien. _**Mien**_. _**Seulement Mien**_.

Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de se contenir. Le Messager avait déjà vu Sam en costume, mais la donne était différente, _maintenant_. Le jeune homme était en passe de devenir _**son**_ Compagnon.

Sa grâce se mit à vibrer, fort. _Oh, Samuel…Si seulement tu avais une seule idée du pétrin_ _ **dans**_ _lequel tu t'es_ _ **mis**_ _…_ Gabriel cligna des yeux, grimaçant un peu. _Mauvais. Ne plus JAMAIS employer le verbe « mettre » et « Sam » ensembles dans sa tête._

 _ **Merde.**_ S'il continuait dans cette voie, il allait se mettre à bander, et _**méchamment**_. S'il lui demandait directement, est-ce que Sam accepterait de mettre ses grands doigts délicieusement méticuleux dans son aussi méticuleux fondement qui n'attendait que ça ? L'ex-trickster pourrait même faire l'effort de demander poliment. Il ne pouvait pas promettre d'y mettre les formes, mais il était certain qu'il pouvait mettre en avant le contenu sans aucun problème.

Le bruit d'une clé qui tourne dans une serrure lui parvint, puis la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant son protégé et sa mine dépitée.

« Alors, t'as pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied, Kiddo ? » titilla le blond, en croquant dans une barre chocolatée.

Un silence lui répondit et Gabriel pencha la tête, d'une manière similaire à Castiel. Sam le regardait avec…. Serait-ce de la _timidité_ ? Le Messager eut envie de rire. Samuel Winchester, chasseur de monstres qui l'avait poursuivit pour lui faire la peau, qui passait son temps à lui faire des remontrances et qui, aussi bien en rêve que dans le réel, passait son temps à l'allumer –consciemment et inconsciemment. _**Ah**_. Entre le fabuleux rêve de Sam où Gabriel s'était retrouvé coincé avec quatre doigts écartant furieusement son anus, la bataille d'il y avait quelques jours qui avait fini en pipe féroce et la fois – qu'il espérait renouveler- où sa queue (et sa bouche) avait enfin fait connaissance avec le mignon petit cul de Samuel… où donner de la tête ? _**Bref.**_ Ce Samuel _-là_ le regardait de _cette façon_ ?

Son envie recula brusquement. Le Messager se sentit plutôt d'humeur à le manger de baisers en l'étouffant entre ses bras.

« On dort ensemble ce soir », décréta l'Archange alors que son désir se faisait ronronnant –tant pis pour la baise, il voulait vraiment des bisous. En quantité. _**Et toute la nuit, merde**_. Finalement, sa propension à changer rapidement d'humeur pouvait avoir du bon. Car border Sam et l'avoir contre son torse suffiraient. De toute façon, il était quasi-certain que s'il commençait à allumer son protégé, Dean ou il-ne-savait-quelle-entité-malveillante allait les arrêter chemin faisant.

Samuel sourit et embrassa la peau au-dessus de la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Ok. Faut que j'aille prendre une douche et après, je te rejoins. »

Le blond zieuta son vis-à-vis toujours habillé du costard- _spécial-fantasmes_ et lâcha :

« Tu es beau, mon Sammy.»

Le susnommé ne releva pas le surnom, il n'ajouta rien mais son regard parla pour lui.

 _Chic !_

XoXoXoX

Leur petite enquête les amena dans un bar désaffecté. Sam et lui. Dean était allé chercher Cassou Junior dans une garderie à quelques pâtées de maisons de là, ils devaient les rejoindre d'ici une heure. Le cadet des Winchester n'était pas rassuré, ils avaient projeté d'utiliser le garçonnet comme appât pour attirer la créature qui se nourrissait de l'énergie vitale de ses victimes. Les strigas, avec leur apparence humaine et leur préférence pour les enfants, rendaient la chasse plus difficile. Gabriel, lui, était complètement détendu. Cassou Junior n'était que l'une de ses créations, il n'y avait bien que les humains pour s'attacher à une illusion… Même s'il prévoyait de la leur laisser. Dean avait tendance à se montrer plus concilient avec l'enfant dans les parages.

Son regard ambré crocheta celui du brun, qui préparait la pièce en vue de l'éradication de leur monstre du moment, et il y retrouva l'infime tension, la bombe à retardement qui n'attendait qu'un geste, qu'un mot de leur part pour se déclencher. Pour tout faire basculer dans son sillage. Avec une pointe d'audace et de douceur, propre à _Samuel_ , qui le faisait craquer.

Gabriel le rejoignit derrière le comptoir, l'air de rien, laissant trainer ses mains sur le marbre dans un geste lascif. Les yeux du chasseur se rétrécirent, passant de ses doigts à ses hanches, captivés par leur mouvement que le blond se fit un plaisir d'accentuer. Celui-ci ressentit de la fierté à voir que son petit _show_ rendait l'autre réactif. Le Messager n'avait jamais vraiment considéré son vaisseau comme très attractif, mais observer ses _actes de séduction_ trouver un écho chez son protégé lui plaisait. Beaucoup.

Quand l'ex-trickster fut suffisamment proche de lui, la main de Sam se posa sur sa joue, descendit sur son cou, passant sur sa chemise, saisissant le tissu fermement pour attirer l'Archange dans son giron. Ce dernier se laissa faire, se délectant de la proximité de leurs corps. Les yeux du jeune homme le sondèrent patiemment, sa grâce renvoya un profond sentiment d'affection et de plénitude mêlées au moment où le menton du chasseur se posait sur son crâne.

« -Tu sens si bon… » murmura le cadet Winchester en cherchant ses lèvres.

Les phalanges de Samuel se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds, arrachant un frémissement de convoitise de la part de son vaisseau. Ils avaient peu de temps, mais ils pouvaient toujours en tirer le meilleur parti. Gabriel n'était pas tellement un adepte des coups rapides entre deux portes, mais ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se satisfaire, ils se tournaient autour depuis trop longtemps pour laisser passer l'occasion d'enfin mettre un terme à la tension de leur désir inassouvi. Ils prendraient leur temps plus tard. Le Messager gronda sourdement quand Sam le souleva sans douceur pour l'assoir sur le comptoir. Ils s'embrassèrent, luttant, dominant tour à tour.

« On a pas beaucoup de temps, Gabe… »

« Alors autant entrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite, tu ne crois pas ? » déclara le Messager tandis que ses mains allaient et venaient sur le devant du jean usé de son interlocuteur, travaillant la virilité partiellement éveillée. L'Être Céleste sentit son corps se tendre et se relâcher par à-coups, vibrant d'envie.

Le chasseur se baissa vers son visage, embrassant sa joue, le chatouillant avec sa barbe de trois jours. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Gabriel inspira profondément, ça lui avait manqué, la sensation d'être serré, enveloppé contre son protégé, le poids et la pression de ses bras musclés autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir contre lui. Presque suffoqué de sa présence.

Sam se pencha sur sa bouche et suça les rondeurs charnues. Affectueux, _parfait_. Le blond avança sa langue contre les lèvres de son protégé, qui l'aspira lentement dans sa cavité moite. L'espace dans son pantalon commençait à se faire rare, tandis qu'il savourait le contact de la langue joueuse avec paresse. Le muscle testa les parois internes des lèvres moelleuses, poussa à l'intérieur, posséda un instant l'espace accueillant, avala les gémissements à même la source, le bout traça savamment des arabesques sur l'autre langue. Sam frémit. L'Archange émit un grondement satisfait en réponse, se repaissant enfin du souffle qui ricochait contre sa joue, ainsi que des mains longues qui malaxaient son fessier avec langueur.

Le cadet Winchester ouvrit la chemise du Messager et vint cueillir les boutons bruns. C'était _sexy_ , de voir le chasseur penché comme ça sur sa poitrine, sentir le muscle mouillé s'enrouler autour de la pointe de ses seins pour les exciter. Sam goba l'un des mamelons, aspira fort la peau. Gabriel baissa les yeux, contemplant le chasseur glué à sa peau avec désir, la langue lapant parfois le bout dur, la pression le rendant gonflé. Délicieusement insupportable. Il se sentit se cambrer outrageusement contre son protégé dans un mouvement brusque, si bien que le brun claqua des dents sur la zone enflée. Gabriel gémit, Sam voulut s'écarter de lui, sans doute pour lui demander s'il allait bien mais la main de l'Archange fut plus vive que lui et écrasa son visage contre son sein, qu'il reprit en bouche aussitôt, tétant la peau meurtrie et la cajolant du bout de sa langue. Gabriel geignit quand les dents du plus jeune mordillèrent sa peau.

C'était juste _bon_.

Les caresses insistantes rendaient la peau hypersensible, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules de son assaillant, hésitant entre le repousser et le coller encore plus. Sa tête partit vers l'arrière, ses jambes enserrèrent le chasseur et il frotta son bas-ventre contre l'abdomen du jeune homme sans aucune pudeur. Le chasseur passa deux mains rugueuses sur l'épiderme incandescent, une expression fascinée ancrée sur son visage.

Ça montait doucement, le besoin devenait _**Faim**_.

Son estomac se tordit d'anticipation, il l'avait tellement voulue, cette intimité avec Sam. L'attente n'avait fait qu'aiguiser son appétit du jeune chasseur. L'air devenait lourd, sa grâce, très réactive, était électrisée, entre appréhension et recherche de sensations, l'excitation décuplée par l'imagination.

Cette fois, c'était _vraiment_ la bonne.

Il fallait qu'il jouisse. Il fallait qu'il **voit** Samuel jouir.

Ça allait le rendre _dingue_.

Gabriel se redressa, il écarta Sam d'une main, ses yeux fichés dans les siens. Toujours dans son espace personnel, partageant le même air, l'Être Céleste le regarda. Il le regarda _vraiment_.

Le gosse qui voulait choisir son Destin,

Le gosse qui voulait sauver le monde,

Le gosse qui avait séduit un Archange.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent la mâchoire du dit-gosse avec dévotion, avec adoration même. Ses orbes dorés durent luire bizarrement car Sam haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Gabriel était juste **ému**.

Il trouva Samuel très beau. Il avait envie de lui. Mais le _plaisir_ de l'acte sexuel en lui-même n'était pas son but final. Pas plus que la _possession_ du corps souple qui, pourtant, ravirait et rassurerait sa grâce. Evidemment, il escomptait bien réduire Sam à une masse frémissante, quémandeuse de ses attentions. Mais en réalité… Ses yeux se firent caressants alors qu'il replaçait délicatement une mèche brune derrière l'oreille du cadet Winchester. En réalité, il voulait _**renforcer leur lien**_ , faire de Sam une partie de son existence, et faire partie de la sienne. Il voulait y mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus « officiel » qu'une simple _baise_. Il voulait que cet amour le _**libère**_ , une chose que ni le plaisir, ni la possession d'un corps ne pourrait lui offrir durablement.

Son vaisseau offrit à son interlocuteur un sourire en coin, doux et complice. Et il vit Sam le lui retourner. Gabriel leva la tête pour réclamer un baiser qui lui fut accordé de bonne grâce. Il consentit à léguer les commandes à son vaisseau frissonnant, appréciant d'être submergé par les émotions surgissant de toutes parts, pourtant dominées par la sensation de perdre pied, d'être hors du temps _, intouchable_. Samuel était aussi efficace que de la _weed_. Sérieux. Le Messager allait vraiment s'y habituer…

Après avoir saisir les fesses de Sammy à pleines mains, le blond se laissa glisser contre le corps dur, prenant un soin particulier à flatter les flans, puis les hanches, saisissant les jambes musclés pour malaxer la peau alors qu'il se retrouvait à genoux. L'adrénaline courait à vive allure dans ses veines. Gabriel leva la tête vers le brun, souhaitant faire passer toute sa lubricité, son besoin… _**Sa Faim**_ , dans son regard et fut à la fois rassuré et affamé, quand la même lueur dansa dans celui de son protégé. Fixant Samuel, encore enivré par leurs précédentes caresses, il huma son odeur musquée, tellement mâle, obsédante, à même son ventre, plaçant de petits baisers mutins sous le nombril de son jeune amant. – _Shit, ça sonnait trop bien, « jeune amant » et « Sam »..._ \- Gabriel sentit la chair palpiter sous sa gorge, cloîtrée dans le pantalon. Ses dents taquinèrent l'épiderme à la lisière du vêtement avant que ses mains ne finissent par le dégrafer. Enfin à l'aise, le chasseur écarta un peu les cuisses avec un soupir, ses mains baissèrent suffisamment le caleçon noir pour libérer son contenu. Le Messager resta là, spectateur, dévorant le jeune homme de ses yeux d'ambre, en proie à une envie terrible, presque foudroyante.

Sam, à moitié nu devant lui, totalement conciliant, totalement consentant à lui appartenir. _Magnifique_.

Gabriel avait hâte de faire l'amour avec lui, de laisser trainer et ses lèvres, et ses doigts, partout.

 _ **Sam était son trésor**_.

Sa main s'égara sur l'abdomen, cajolant la surface lisse. La réaction cutanée – une petite chair de poule que l'Être Céleste trouva irrésistible, Sam était tellement… _vibrant_ …- fit naître l'irrépressible envie d'y poser ses lèvres. Salivant d'avance à la vue du sexe à découvert, Gabriel se décida à prendre les choses en mains. Impatient, il respira la toison soyeuse, puis sa langue se faufila sur les plis de la chair fragile avec malice, titillant l'engin aux proportions généreuses. La taille de Gigantor n'avait pas mentie. _Superbe,_ songea Gabriel qui se familiarisait avec lenteur à la rigueur de son sexe, à son odeur, à son goût.

Il décalotta le gland de sa langue et téta le bout du sexe, effleurant la couronne du gland, baisant le frein avant de presser le plat de sa langue délicatement sur la fente de l'urètre. Mis en confiance par les petits soupirs qu'il percevait, l'Archange passa une main ferme sur la hampe, contrastant avec la douceur entêtante de ses lèvres contre le bout fragile, et saisit la verge pour la masturber. Un soupir plus audible lui parvint tandis que la hampe était secouée de soubresauts. Le Messager serra les dents : le sentiment de son propre membre se dressant, raclant contre la fermeture éclair son vaisseau lui fit pousser un geignement. Le métal froid contre sa peau trop sensible. Le blond sentit la sueur couler dans son dos, légère, mais il avait chaud, il avait _**faim.**_ Il voulait Sam, son foutre, _son obsession_. Il voulait voir le jeune homme se tendre et sentir ses lèvres être distendues par cette queue. Gabriel voulait être celui qui lui donnerait du plaisir.

L'Archange recula et reprit son souffle, ses yeux hypnotisés par la verge d'où s'écoulait déjà un peu de liquide séminal. Son bas-ventre était inconfortable, il pressa sa main sur son propre jean, massant sa queue étriquée dans le pantalon. Sensation douloureuse mais en même temps tellement plaisante. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il pouvait enfin toucher _**Sam**_. Gabriel jeta un regard à celui-ci, attentif à ses réactions. Le jeune homme happait l'air à larges goulées, les yeux clos.

« Sam… » susurra Gabriel, plus pour lui que pour appeler son vis-à-vis.

Fasciné, hypnotisé par la vision que lui offrait son… _Compagnon_ … complètement abandonné. C'était difficile de savoir qui se soumettait à l'autre, en réalité. Survoltée, _**La Faim**_ fit se tordre son estomac, les bouffées de chaleur dévorant ses entrailles. Le cadet des Winchester respira longuement. La grâce de l'Archange effleura délicatement le front mouillé, vagabonda sur les pommettes, glissa – _vicieuse_ \- sur les oreilles pour en frôler le lobe que l'Être Céleste savait sensible-. Les longs cils frémirent sous l'insidieux assaut, encourageant le blond à poursuivre son exploration avec la partie spirituelle de son être. Ses mains flattaient les hanches pendant que sa grâce câlinait la gorge puissante, testant l'arrondi indéniablement masculin des épaules, se mouvant contre les biceps caramel. Et Samuel se laissait faire en tremblant d'envie. C'était une toute autre expérience, de toucher le jeune homme de cette façon, son âme se collait autant que possible aux parois de son corps, dans une tentative de prolonger le contact avec la grâce nitescente, comme pour la séduire et l'attirer à elle. L'entité spirituelle s'attacha à rester à une proximité affolante de l'âme, sans la toucher, captivée par la rage déployée par cette dernière pour l'approcher. La grâce vibra, Gabriel la sentit se tordre, profondément réceptive à la passion de l'âme qui la réclamait avec toute la fibre de sa glorieuse existence. Et l'Archange n'était pas du genre à se refuser le plaisir de jouir d'une âme aussi _splendide_. Aussi _Pure_ , brillant du besoin d'aider les autres, de la haine des conflits inutiles. Une âme qu'il voulait amener au bord de la rupture, offerte sur l'autel de l'extase.

Le blond gronda. _Bordel, si éperdument épris_.

Samuel se arqua quand la grâce tumultueuse se bouina contre le creux de ses reins, brûlante, presque corrosive. C'était l'Inévitable. La friction, la rencontre entre sa grâce, puissante, divine, ancienne, un peu aigrie, et l'essence spirituelle, farouche, toujours émerveillée, de l'humain. La respiration sifflante du jeune homme berçait ses oreilles tandis qu'il était parcouru par des spasmes violents. La part métaphysique de l'Archange léchait durement l'abdomen, perforait l'âme de Sam comme pour la dévorer de baisers ardents de l'intérieur, la faisant se tordre de volupté. Sensuelle, vertigineuse, irrésistible. Sa grâce roulant sur elle-même, uniquement guidée, _**obnubilée plutôt**_ , par l'envie de dissoudre l'âme et la reconstruire en la tissant fermement avec des filaments de sa propre énergie divine, intime. L'enlacer... _De toute éternité_.

L'Archange eut soudainement envie de se faire prendre la bouche par Sam. De s'abandonner, de s'offrir totalement.

L'impulsion fit naître une image brûlante dans son esprit et il ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Samuel enroula une des mèches blondes autour de son index et le blond laissa échapper un son inarticulé. Gabriel tourna la tête afin d'embrasser le poignet bienfaiteur. Décidé à suivre sa pulsion, ses mains fermes firent basculer les hanches de Sam en arrière pour les rapprocher de lui, l'obligeant à pénétrer sa bouche d'un va-et-vient mesuré. Le brun s'éloigna cependant, comme incertain de la marche à suivre.

« Baise-moi fort la bouche, Samuel. J'en ai _besoin_ … Oh, _**putain**_. »

Sa grâce irradiait de leurs désirs et sa queue douloureuse se rappela à son bon souvenir. Gabriel n'avait pas envie de se branler, il voulait que Sam le fasse venir comme ça. Sans le toucher, juste en lui donnant du plaisir. Ses mains allèrent presser son sexe emprisonné. Un son étranglé lui parvint. Sa grâce – _la garce !_ – lui renvoya avec violence les intentions de son amant. Sam mourrait d'envie de le tirer à lui pour l'embrasser, pour le prendre. Et il _**sut**_ que Sam se jetterait sur lui comme un sauvage, il _**sut**_ que Sam crevait de le défoncer, là. Maintenant. Gabriel s'humidifia les lèvres, tremblant d'impatience.

Mais ils n'avaient pas assez de temps. Alors le cadet des Winchester ne fit que hocher la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de crier sa frustration. La grande main du jeune homme vint saisir sa verge et il la présenta à nouveau au carcan moite de l'Archange qui l'avala sans hésitation, mais toujours avec précaution.

« Serre… Fort. » s'étrangla Sam alors que ses doigts passaient nerveusement sur les lèvres du Messager, avec quelque chose de tendre derrière le _besoin_.

Ce dernier avait conscience que leur position excitait Sam atrocement. L'ex-trickster sortit le sexe de sa bouche, souriant au sifflement mécontent de du jeune homme.

« Samuel… » feula-t-il pour attirer l'attention du susnommé.

A genoux, Gabriel ouvrit grand la bouche pour gober la tête écumante, ses prunelles dorées dirigées sur le visage crispé du chasseur qui tentait comme il pouvait de soutenir son regard. Une lueur malicieuse jouait dans son regard ambré tandis qu'il cajolait le gland rougi, le plaquant contre son palais. Le blond émit un murmure appréciateur à la sensation de la peau vibrante contre le plat de sa langue gourmande. Le chasseur posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne pour le maintenir en place alors que le brun retirait la moitié de son sexe de la bouche de l'Archange pour se renfoncer à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à ce dernier. Gabriel ne cachait pas son contentement ni son avidité. Il adorait ça, la sensation de sa bouche se faisait dévaster par la vigueur virile du chasseur. Il sentait les muscles de son visage s'étirer, subissant la fougue ravageuse avec extase. Un bruit clairement audible de succion résonnait dans la pièce, qui, s'il se fiait à l'accélération passionnée du mouvement de balancier conquérant sa bouche, semblait ravir son protégé. Sam piaffa, un râle sourd au bord des lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de se maîtriser pour ne pas forcer la prison délicate, frustrant Gabriel qui n'attendait que de se faire défoncer en bonne et due forme.

La porte du bar claqua.

« Bon, les caméras ont été installées. Y'a plus qu'à attendre. » déclara l'aîné des Winchester en posa un sac sur le sol.

 _Putain,_ non. Dean. _**Pas encore**_. Pas quand il avait réussit à se débarrasser de ce poids mort de Jessica. L'ex-trickster allait finir par l'atomiser. Il était patient, il avait relevé le défi de gagner son sauf-conduit vers Paradise-Sammy contre l'affreux monstre Abstinence-Dean, on était d'accord, _mais là_ …

Le Messager soupira mentalement de frustration, appréhendant la séparation quand il sentit les mains de Sam lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, l'encourageant à poursuivre ses mouvements de va-et-vient. _**Ah ?**_ L'Être Céleste se recula pour embrasser le bas-ventre du jeune homme, juste sous le nombril. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Dean, concentré sur la sensation de la peau tendre sous sa langue. Saisissant les fesses de Sam à pleines mains, Gabriel ressortit le sexe tendu de sa bouche pour en aspirer le gland, appréciateur. L'une des mains du chasseur descendit sur la joue de Gabriel, la caressant amoureusement. Une caresse douce et tranquille. _**Hum.**_ Il laissa Sam lui pénétrer la bouche à son rythme, incrustant ses doigts dans les hanches du plus grand pour se maintenir droit. Quand sa bouche fut libérée, l'Archange lapa la verge brûlante face à lui avec convoitise. L'occasion était trop belle, sucer Samuel au nez et à la barbe de Dean. Son sexe tapa contre le tissu humide de son jean avec intérêt, tandis que Gabriel détaillait de ses yeux voraces la verge nue. Il approcha son visage comme au ralenti, bien conscient que Sam lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autre, pour le surveiller. D'un mouvement franc, le Messager engloutit la hampe tendue. Ses lèvres accueillirent avec ravissement et appétit la queue, qui donna un à-coup dans sa bouche avide. La voix de Dean lui parvenant comme un bruit de fond tandis qu'il comprimait le membre entre sa langue et son palais. Sam tremblait contre lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait que le jeune homme se souvienne de ce moment, qu'il en rêve encore cette nuit. Qu'il se branle en pensant à sa bouche dès la première occasion.

Gabriel enfonça sa bouche sur le sexe raide, agrémentant son action de petits coups de langues légers et chauds sur les testicules qui se contractèrent sous ses doigts. Quand il pinça délicatement le scrotum avec ses dents, le cadet des Winchester sursauta à son plus grand plaisir. Il dût réprimer un rire, est-ce que Dean avait remarqué qu'un truc clochait ? S'il s'approchait, il aurait une vue imprenable sur … Le Messager déglutit difficilement, chassant les pensées parasites pour revenir au... Sujet.

Il décida néanmoins de se concentrer sur la verge, car les testicules étaient plus difficiles à atteindre, à moitié entravées par le jean. Et le blond ne voulait pas risquer de faire tomber Sam pour arriver à ses fins. Même si ça aurait pu être très drôle de voir la tête de Dean à ce moment précis.

Il réduit ses contacts avec le gland, mais continua de le lécher par intermittence, pressant sa joue contre la hampe gonflée en faisant jouer ses dents de façon calculée sur les veines apparentes. Le sexe dur devait être au moins aussi douloureux que le sien, car toujours stimulé. L'Archange pouvait sentir les testicules gonflées de son vaisseau se contracter, le gland prisonnier taper contre la fermeture éclair. Ses mains continuaient de caresser son sexe par-dessus le vêtement, massant la rondeur protubérante avec un certain sadisme. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas soulagé, déjà ?

Quand la porte claqua une seconde fois, Gabriel se demanda si Dean était enfin partit.

Sam ne lui laissa guère le temps de divaguer. Avec un grondement animal, le chasseur saisit la tête de l'Archange et ondula des hanches pour lui pénétrer la bouche, frénétique et chaotique. Gabriel détendit son vaisseau au maximum pour recevoir pleinement son assaut. Docile, il laissa Sam progresser dans sa gorge, s'approprier l'orifice dans lequel le blond voulait qu'il se libère avec une aspiration fiévreuse.

Le chasseur haletait au-dessus de lui, primitif, dépendant du bon vouloir de sa bouche. Sam enfilait ses lèvres avec ardeur, comme il aurait enfilé son cul. Et, tout aussi insatiable, Gabriel gémit de plaisir alors que le sexe coulissait longuement et violemment. Le Messager passa une main sur son propre cul, pressant son index contre son ouverture cachée, la sentant se dilater d'elle-même contre le tissu rêche. _**Putain**_ , si même son anus finissait par réclamer Samuel, il était pas sortir de l'auberge. _Foutue_ grâce qui le préparait pour un éventuel coït et _foutu_ instinct qui le poussait à en redemander.

Il pressa durement la queue enflée dans sa bouche et suça violemment, salivant abondamment autour. Le Messager sentait le sexe gonfler encore un peu plus à l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale. Et Sam qui lui baisait passionnément les lèvres avec sa queue. Son propre sexe bien serré dans son jean était en train d'en humidifier le tissu. Désagréable sensation d'humidité. Il sentit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux alors que la queue délicieuse lui cognait le fond de la gorge avec bonheur. Le chasseur l'observait, la respiration brisée, concentré sur l'effort alors qu'il poussait du bassin avec des mouvements secs, saccadés. Gabriel se demanda vaguement à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, au sol à subir la fureur des puissants reins du chasseur qui maltraitait ses lèvres. L'Archange se cramponna comme il put aux jambes du cadet Winchester et continua d'accepter, vorace, les élans violents qui lui dévastaient la bouche.

La bite fichée dans son étau liquide tambourinait vigoureusement contre sa bouche soumise avec un bruit humide obscène qui faillit le faire venir. _. C'est bon._ _ **Si bon**_ _…_

Gabriel était en transe, rien ne comptait si ce n'était l'épaisseur brûlante qui tapait frénétiquement contre le fond de sa gorge, qui ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Sous l'à-coup du plaisir, la main de Sam écrasa la tête de l'Archange contre son bas-ventre. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas humain ou l'énorme queue l'aurait étouffée. Il sentit le corps du chasseur trembler, en exaltant un grondement rauque, alors qu'il déchargeait violemment, inondant sa bouche de semence. _Putain,_ _ **oui**_. Le jus de Sam, enfin sur sa langue.

Le Messager ne tint plus, il s'éjacula dessus, trempant son sous-vêtement. Il libéra enfin le sexe de son protégé, des filaments translucides liant le gland à sa langue. Gabriel se mit à laper le membre chaud et suintant de salive et de sperme. L'Archange sentit le regard embué de plaisir de son protégé sur lui, alors qu'il passait sa langue sur la peau, le débarrassant des dernières trainées de foutre, en ronronnant de satisfaction. Il avait déjà hâte d'y goûter à nouveau.

Quand le blond se releva, flageolant d'avoir été à genoux si longtemps, Sam déposa un baiser sur son front, repus. Ses mains nouées dans le dos de Gabriel, celles de ce dernier caressant la nuque souple. Indivisibles.

« Je comprend vite… Mais dans certains cas, il faut m'expliquer longtemps. »

« J'ai toute l'éternité, Samuel. Toute l'éternité. »

Un moment de silence plus tard.

« Au fait, il disait quoi, Dean ? »

« Alors là, aucune idée. » fut la réponse.

XoXoXoXoX

Finalement, la fin du monde apportait son lot de merdes en tout genre. Si la strige avait été éliminée – quelques caméras pour capter le « bon moment » pour ficher quelques balles d'argent dans la tête de la sorcière et le tout était plié-, quelques démons avaient décidé de s'inviter à leur petit sauterie. Quelques côtes brisées et snickers avalés plus tard, la Team Free Will était prête à rouler vers de nouvelles aventures. Cassou junior dormait sur le siège passager, le cadet des Winchester s'était installé d'office à l'arrière sous les yeux furibonds de son aîné qui n'avait cependant pas partager le fond de sa pensée à haute voix. Ils étaient tous trop fatigués pour commencer une querelle maintenant. Dean installa la boule à neige devant le volant, passant son pouce sur la surface lustrée avec un geste affectueux.

Gabriel ricana de la maladresse du plus âgé des Winchester quand il sentit les doigts de Samuel se glisser sur sa paume, pour se retirer prestement. L'Archange tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, interrogateur, et avisa le jeune homme qui regardait par la fenêtre, évitant ostensiblement de croiser le regard doré. Gabriel baissa ses yeux sur sa main, où Sam avait déposé quelque chose. Il reconnu les feuilles de la plante qu'il avait laissé sur le lit du gamin. Il déglutit. De toute évidence – et il s'y attendait, c'était _Sam_ après tout- le cadet des Winchester avait fait ses recherches. C'était _délicat_ de la part de Sam. L'Archange savait que le gamin n'était pas un adepte des déclarations en fanfare. Grand Romantique qu'il était, il aurait préféré la discrétion, l'intimité. Le blond souffla, touché.

Gabriel aimait les fleurs. Leurs couleurs, leurs textures, leurs parfums. Les peintures le représentaient souvent tenant une fleur de lys, une plante qu'il adorait et qui lui rappelait sa rencontre avec Marie. Il aimait ce que les humains avaient fait du langage des fleurs et l'avait appris à la première occasion, mais rares étaient les fois où il avait pu l'utiliser. Kali aurait trouvé cela ridicule, cette dimension trop… _tendre_ de Gabriel. L'Archange avait restreint son utilité à un usage très personnel… Son vaisseau se détendit sensiblement et, dans un élan de courage –mais en regardant dans la direction opposée au chasseur, il glissa ses doigts contre ceux de Samuel, les feuilles entre leurs deux paumes. Gabriel regarda Sam du coin de l'œil, un sourire tendre au creux des lèvres. Son protégé lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

Finalement, c'était pas si mal, la fin du monde.

Fin du chapitre 7.


	8. I drink the honey inside your hive

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE… NAON JE DECONNE, REVENééééééééé… !**

 **Disclaimer :** j'ai beau approcher Gabe pour tatouer mon nom dessus, il arrive toujours à me feinter. Je suis déçue. Donc, non. Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Désolée pour l'attente, je n'avais pas assez de glucose et de temps (surtout de glucose, en fait ) … MAIS ce chapitre fait 36 PAGES WORDS, du coup, j'espère que ça compense... Un peu... Je suis désolée, j'ai écouté The Scientist et Yellow de Coldplay à certains moments et ça risque donc de virer dans le mélo (la musique que j'écoute influe directement sur ce que j'écris… :S ) sinon Enigma-Mea Culpa et (toujours) Closer de Nine inch nails…

Bonne lecture :)

Note : Je viens de ré-uploader le chapitre car je me suis aperçu que certaines phrases étaient à l'état de « bouillon » et la fin ne me plaisait pas XD

 **Chapitre 8 : I drink the honey inside your hive. You are the reason I stay alive.**

Sam était crevé, si bien qu'il ne chercha même pas à empêcher la porte d'entrée de claquer derrière lui. Avec Castiel en _stand-by_ et les anges à leur poursuite, le jeune homme se retrouvait avec énormément de recherches à faire, en plus de celles relevant de leurs chasses habituelles. Il avait trouvé une aide précieuse en Bobby –comme toujours- mais Dean boudait sa part de travail, prétextant que, puisque la situation découlait directement d'une action de Gabriel, la faute en imputait **également** à Sam. Il avait donc décidé que son cadet se farcirait le taf de Castiel en plus du sien. Pour ne rien arranger à l'affaire, son frère avait adopté le comportement d'un gamin de 4 ans.

Mais Samuel était crevé.

Et il venait de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Et Dean lui tapait sur le système.

Sam souffla profondément par le nez, exaspéré. Son frère était étendu sur **_son_** lit, avec ses chaussures, avalant des chips comme un morfale, prenant grand soin de mettre des miettes partout. Le cadet des Winchester grimaça à l'idée des pétales croustillant sous son dos. _Quelle plaie. Ce mec est une plaie._ Heureusement que Dean était son frère car, parfois, il se disait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais supporté aussi longtemps sans tentative d'homicide. Bon. Il exagérait. Dean était une plaie et il l'aimait _quand même_.

L'aîné des chasseurs lui offrit un sourire faussement contrit – ce con l'agaçait **sciemment**. Et il ne fallait surtout pas mentionner les multiples interruptions de celui-ci dans sa petite affaire avec Gabriel qui rendaient leur relation un peu tendue.

Oui. Heureusement qu'il l'aimait, **_quand même_**.

Cela embêtait un peu Sam, que Dean et Gabriel soient toujours sur la brèche, à se chercher. _Et cet idiot qui enferme Cas dans une boule souvenir…_ morigéna le jeune homme en se massant les tempes. Une migraine monstrueuse se profilait. Si au moins Gabriel faisait un effort et arrêtait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu dès que l'aîné Winchester était dans les parages.

 _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il transforme le nez de Dean en groin de cochon il y a quelques mois en arrière, déjà ?_

Se laissant porter par ses pensées, Sam se gratta alors la tête… Ah. **_Oui._** Cette fois-là, Gabriel avait été déplaisant mais le brun lui avait en été reconnaissant après coup (et après que les hurlements de Dean se soient enfin arrêtés). Ils avaient une chasse qui allait –et avait été- rude. Comme à son habitude, avant ce que Sam appelait « l'Ere Castiel », Dean était partit levé une gonzesse et l'avait ramené au motel où ils logeaient pour la nuit. Dans la chambre adjacente à celle de Sam. La conquête d'une nuit s'était montrée particulièrement bruyante dès le début des hostilités. L'apparition d'un Archange courroucé n'avait pas particulièrement surpris Sam à ce moment-là, bien au contraire. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que l'être céleste était venu grossir les rangs de la Team Free Will et, si les premiers jours avaient été très tendus, une fois que l'abcès entre eux avait crevé, Sam avait pris l'habitude de voir la créature immortelle se joindre à lui, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Gabriel s'était assis au bout de son lit, son regard assassin braqué sur le mur derrière lequel le couple d'un soir folâtrait joyeusement. Le Messager avait marmonné quelque chose que le jeune homme n'avait pu comprendre. Ses orbes d'or malicieuses s'étaient alors posées sur lui et il avait claqué les doigts, disparaissant aussitôt. Des hurlements s'étaient fait entendre suivit d'un claquement de porte et de pas précipités. L'aîné des Winchester avait vociféré des insultes à l'égard d'un « enfoiré d'emplumé de merde ». Sam s'était endormi comme une masse après cela. Si l'action de Gabriel avait pu être interprétée comme une blague de très mauvais goût, le cadet des chasseurs en avait compris la portée une fois qu'il avait commencé à connaître l'Archange un peu plus intimement…

Le manque de sommeil de Dean –et par extension, de Sam, puisqu'avec les cris de la jeune femme, il n'aurait sans doute pas dormi- aurait pu être dangereux pour tous. Dean avait donc subi le départ précipité de son coup d'un soir, qui avait hurlé en voyant l'appendice nasal changer, et Sam… avait pu dormir (presque) tranquillement. Le brun se souvenait encore du regard doré, complice et … soulagé ?, que l'Archange avait posé sur lui lorsqu'il s'était joint à eux au moment du petit-déjeuner, arborant fièrement un tee-shirt du Hobbit « Team Second Breakfast » qui avait fait sourire Sam.

Gabriel était en fait un adorable trou du cul. _Merde. Ne._ ** _Surtout_** _. Pas. Penser. A._ ** _ça_**.

Son attention fut reportée sur l'intrus affalé sur sa literie.

« Dean. Ça te dérange pas d'au moins enlever tes chaussures et… **_Merde,_** Dean, c'est moi qui dors dans ce pieu, aies au moins la décence de pas mettre de résidus dégueulasses de chips dessus. » soupira Sam, irrité.

« Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues, Sammy. » contra son vis-à-vis avec une expression calme, presque sereine mais étrangement _déplacée_.

« De quoi tu parles ? » soupira Sam, qui décida de s'assoir : de toute évidence, Dean avait vraiment décidé de le faire chier.

« Sérieux, Sammy ? Je parle de toi, de _Shorty_ et de vos parades nuptiales. »

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent, le dit- ** _Sammy_** espérant vainement que la chaleur qu'il commençait à ressentir n'était pas la manifestation d'un éventuel rougissement.

« Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, reprit Dean avec un sourire malin, Je veux dire, regarde Cas, y'a rien à comparer.»

Sam haussa un sourcil, dégoûté. Il secoua la tête en songeant que son frère était vraiment une cause perdue.

« Non Dean, je ne _« regarde »_ pas Cas' avec cette optique, merci beaucoup. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier, ni devant toi, ni devant personne, concernant mes relations privées. Gabriel est ce qu'il est, je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas, et je ne te demande pas de le faire. » conclut le plus jeune avec fermeté, prêt à en découdre.

Le sourire en coin qui se profila sur le visage de son vis-à-vis ne lui présagea rien qui vaille.

« J'ai jamais vraiment dis que je l'appréciais pas », balança l'aîné des chasseurs sur un faux ton de confidence, « Mais j'apprécie surtout l'idée de le faire chier. Prends ça comme un genre de revanche pour toutes les fois où il s'est fichu de nous à nos dépends. »

Les sourcils du cadet des Winchester se haussèrent à la révélation, avant qu'un soupir vaincu ne franchisse ses lèvres. Il se trouvait donc au milieu d'une guerre niveau maternelle. Malheureusement, son rôle était celui de l'instituteur paumé. Seul contre l'adversité. **_Pourquoi lui_**. Un toussotement le fit revenir à la réalité et il réalisa que Dean avait dû continuer son monologue et qu'il n'y avait prêté aucune attention –ce qui commençait à se répéter fréquemment, le souvenir d'une bouche délicieusement serrée autour de son sexe bandé pouvait en attester. Sam déglutit alors que Dean reprenait :

« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu lui trouves. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit moche, mais il n'est pas spécialement bandant. »

Outré, Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre sèchement à son interlocuteur. Il aurait pu argumenter pendant des heures, Gabriel ayant été la source de trop nombreuses rêveries pas toujours innocentes. Le jeune homme aurait pu décrire les pommettes hautes qui réduisaient les yeux de l'Archange à deux fentes dorées. Le menton proéminent qui mettait en avant son sourire. La ligne fine et fière de ses lèvres qui savaient, ô si bien, l'embrasser.

Gabriel qui était tout en rondeur.

Gabriel qui ne semblait pas taillé pour le combat mais pour quelque chose de plus doux, de tellement plus sensuel.

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent tandis que le manque de l'Archange se propageait insidieusement dans ses veines. Le besoin de l'avoir plus proche. De sentir l'épiderme doux sous la pulpe de ses doigts avides. De goûter la bouche de sa langue. De **_l'_** _avoir_ tout simplement.

Mais le chasseur se mordit la langue, espérant que la douleur vive fasse fuir son désir.

Car il venait seulement de réaliser. Que ce Gabriel, qui lui plaisait par cette aura étrange, par ce charisme détonnant avec les courbes douces de son corps, ce Gabriel lui plaisait physiquement. Beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une révélation : après tout, désirer Gabriel était devenu une habitude. Le vouloir et en être privé avaient fini par relever de la routine. Ce qui était différent, c'était la conscience, l'acception du fait que le désir n'était plus seul en cause. Leurs différences altercations physiques n'étaient plus seules en cause. Gabriel lui plaisait aussi parce qu'il l'aimait.

Et Dean le **_savait._**

Sam le vit dans son regard entendu.

Et ça sonnait presque comme une bénédiction de la part de son frère.

Masquée, mais réelle.

XoXoXoXoXo

Sam enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son blouson. Son cœur accéléra la cadence lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent les pétales soyeux des nombreuses capucines que Gabriel avait laissées sur son lit. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé presque enseveli par les fleurs d'un rouge écarlate. Son regard avait aussitôt cherché l'auteur de cette livraison incongrue, sans succès. Après s'être préparé sans hâte –Cassou Junior dormait encore à poings fermés dans le second lit, le jeune homme alluma son ordinateur, resté sur la table au centre de la pièce. Ses doigts pianotèrent quelques instants sur le clavier et un soupir de contentement lui échappa quand des photos de la plante, semblable à celles qui dégringolaient encore du plafond à son lit, lui apparurent. Sam laissa son visage reposer sur sa main pendant sa lecture :

 ** _[La capucine rouge traduira une déclaration d'amour enflammée, et le nombre de fleurs offertes reflétera la mesure de cette flamme. Passion ardente.]_**

Le chasseur fit claquer l'écran du laptop pour le refermer. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide sous le coup de l'émotion. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. D'un geste fébrile, il en prit certaines et les glissa dans ses poches. Une petite part de l'Archange serait avec lui pour ce qui s'annonçait être une journée bien remplie.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et le brun se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre l'appel sans réveiller l'enfant assoupi. La voix bourrue de Bobby lui parvint, familière, annonçant qu'ils devaient se rendre dans le Wisconsin. Les informations nécessaires lui seraient envoyées dans la journée. Lorsque sa communication fut achevée, le jeune chasseur, après s'être brossé les dents et préparé à partir, se dirigea vers le lit occupé. Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent avec réticence quand la grande main de l'adulte se posa sur son dos et la réplique enfantine de Castiel se redressa, une moue boudeuse sur son visage poupin. Sam regarda le petit se frotter les yeux, il saisit des vêtements au hasard et l'aida à s'habiller rapidement. Après un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il était suffisamment emmitouflé dans ses vêtements, le chasseur souleva l'enfant, le soutenant d'un bras ferme, son autre main occupée par le sac contenant leurs affaires ainsi que son ordinateur, et quitta sa chambre.

Tandis qu'il passait devant le comptoir de la réception, le cadet Winchester avisa l'heure matinale, jurant mentalement que si son frère aîné les faisait attendre dans le froid, il allait l'entendre. Puisqu'ils étaient dans un trou perdu du Missouri, pas loin de six heures de route les attendaient avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur prochaine destination.

Sam s'appuya contre la portière de la voiture. Quand il baissa les yeux sur son précieux fardeau, il trouva Cassou junior endormi contre son torse, le pouce dans la bouche.

XoXoXoXoXo

 _Bam…Bam…Bam_

Samuel sursauta sur le matelas trop dur, sa main s'était déjà glissée sous l'oreiller où il gardait son revolver. Il entendit Dean jurer de l'autre côté de la porte.

Rassuré mais toujours tendu à cause de l'adrénaline coursant dans ses veines – _mais c'est quoi ce réveil de merde ?!_ -, le cadet des Winchester aboya un « quoi ? » à l'adresse de son frère.

« Ouvre cette putain de porte, Sam. » ragea ce dernier « Je te jure que si cet emplumé de fils de pute est avec toi, je le fais frire. »

Le plus jeune se leva à reculons et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec, sa bitch-face spéciale _« tu m'emmerdes_ » déjà placardée sur son visage. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à l'étrangeté qui lui faisait face. Dean, dont les cheveux avaient bizarrement muté. Majoritairement verts avec quelques épis plus longs et pourpres. Les sourcils de Sam se haussèrent – _W.T.F_.-. Son frère aîné ressemblait à un cactus. **Ne. Pas**. **Rire**. murmura sa conscience, vicieusement.

« Je ne comprends pas. » fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche du brun aux cheveux longs.

« Dis à ton connard d'Andouille céleste d'arranger ça fissa. » fulmina son interlocuteur qui désigna l'immondice rougeâtre lui servant de crinière.

« Je ne suis pas à ton service », rétorqua Sam, grognon de s'être fait réveillé pour une broutille, il reprit : « Je suis certain que c'est encore une de vos batailles d'ego idiotes à laquelle, encore une fois, je ne prendrai pas part. Alors débrouilles-toi avec Gabriel. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.»

Sur ces paroles, le chasseur referma la porte.

Il était encore très tôt. **_Trop_** tôt.

Un peu de sommeil en plus ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Enfoui sous les draps frais et sentant le propre, Sam la remarqua enfin.

Trônant sur la table de nuit, une autre fleur que le jeune homme ne put identifier.

Il admira un moment la grande tige aux feuilles dentées puis, se concentra sur la fleur, en forme de boule. En la rapprochant de lui, il remarqua qu'en réalité, la plante était constituée de plusieurs petites fleurs d'un rouge profond, regroupées en un épi solide.

La pulpe de ses doigts rencontra l'une des petites fleurs en forme d'étoiles aux branches très fines.

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Plus tard dans la même journée, Sam porta la bière à sa bouche pour s'occuper. Dean avait fini par retrouver sa couleur de cheveux naturelle en milieu d'après-midi. Ce qui était une bonne chose puisque ce dernier avait été désigné pour aller à la pêche aux infos dans un bar pas très éloigné.

Le cadet des Winchester lui souhaita un « bonne nuit » très ironique, son attention focalisée sur la boule à neige que son aîné trainait partout avec lui.

Cassou Junior dessinait calmement devant la télévision.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Sam n'avait pas encore vu Dean. Il avait déposé Cassou Junior dans une garderie non loin de là après leurs petits déjeuners dans le but de passer une journée à la bibliothèque pour travailler sans avoir constamment à surveiller l'enfant. Un arrêt chez le fleuriste était par ailleurs prévu, car ce matin encore, Gabriel avait déposé deux fleurs auprès de lui.

L'air frais du matin emplit ses poumons et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Samuel marcha dans les rues, peu pressé d'arriver à destination. Il profita de cette opportunité, celle de pouvoir prendre son temps. Il se sentait anonyme, un simple visiteur dans une ville inconnue. Alors il se laissa entrainer par son envie de découverte, ses enjambées avalant le trottoir au gré de ses pérégrinations. Au loin, ses yeux distinguèrent des ornements floraux et un fin sourire orna ses lèvres.

Un visiteur, oui. Mais un visiteur qui allait déchiffrer le message d'un **_amant_** …

Sam sourit, amusé par la banalité de la chose et pourtant toujours un peu étonné devant son extraordinaire emprise. Le jeune homme avait toujours cru qu'il n'aimerait personne autant qu'il avait pu aimer Jessica. Bien entendu, la jeune femme aurait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Ainsi, la plaie, même si partiellement guérie, ne disparaitrait jamais. On ne rayait pas les gens que l'on avait aimé aussi facilement, Sam en était conscient. Le brun se sentait étrangement satisfait. Il était heureux de pouvoir aimer Gabriel sans se sentir coupable de trahir Jessica et il était heureux de continuer à chérir le souvenir de sa défunte fiancée sans culpabilité vis-à-vis de l'Archange également. Interagir avec l'Être Céleste lui avait permis de prendre plus de recul, être confronté à la puissance et prendre enfin conscience du passé millénaire du Messager lui avait permis de remettre les choses sous une autre perspective. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin fait son deuil, il se sentait libéré d'un poids et extrêmement reconnaissant tant envers Jessica que Gabriel. C'était encore un peu bizarre. Cette impression qu'enfin, les choses pouvaient bien se passer. Quand il avait quitté Dean et son père pour Stanford, quand il avait pensé mettre la vie de chasseur derrière lui, et malgré le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé en claquant la porte, Sam avait su qu'une partie de lui finirait par lui manquer. Il avait eu ce même sentiment, grisant et rare, cet optimisme dont il avait été si souvent privé. Aujourd'hui, après la perte de cette vie normale, à l'aube d'une guerre, Sam voyait ce sentiment ressurgir, sans le manque. Il avait Dean, il avait Castiel et Bobby. Et Gabriel. Et il était heureux. Impatient. Excité par cette nouvelle relation qui s'épanouissait lentement, sous la minutie de l'Archange, qui semblait prendre la chose très au sérieux. Si on en jugeait par sa réticence à consommer leur union malgré le désir maladif qui les enfiévrait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble… Le cadet des Winchester savait que si Gabriel avait voulu qu'ils s'éclipsent pour batifoler, cela aurait déjà été réglé depuis longtemps. Après tout, le Messager n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour les emmener dans une chambre à l'autre bout du monde.

Cela ressemblait presque à une cour assidue.

Le jeune homme était en passe d'entrer chez le fleuriste lorsque sa main resta en suspend au-dessus de la poignée de la porte. **_Oh_**. **Réalisation**. En réalité, dans les faits… Gabriel était **effectivement** en train de le courtiser.

Et si Sam était honnête, cette étrange dynamique entre eux existait bien avant que le cadet Winchester ne lui dévore la bouche… Depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le Messager, en fait. Le brun toussota en fermant la porte derrière lui, abasourdi par la révélation. Même si maladroitement, l'ex- _Trickster_ avait toujours été du côté de Sam. Le chasseur grinça des dents aux souvenirs peu glorieux de _Mystery Spot_ , à la volonté désespéré de Gabriel de les voir accepter leurs « rôles ». De l'eau avait passé sous les ponts depuis. De nombreuses conversations houleuses et douloureuses aussi. Si Sam avait accepté Gabriel au sein de la Team Free Will, ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme. En réalité, et malgré les apparences, il était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à se faire à la présence imposante de l'Être Céleste. Sam était celui qui avait convaincu Dean de laisser le Messager se joindre à eux, mais dans la pratique, avoir l'ex- _Trickster_ si près avait été le rappel constant de son échec –à sauver son frère, à empêcher le début de l'Apocalypse. Le cadet des Winchester avait été particulièrement tendu les premières semaines de leur nouvelle cohabitation. Gabriel avait fini par l'isoler. Ils avaient parlé. Sam avait hurlé. Les yeux dorés avait été durs et compatissants. Et Sam… Sam avait _compris_. La souffrance et la perte. L'absence et la fuite. Gabriel était étrange. Gabriel avait cru que les choses pouvaient être arrangées mais il n'avait pas vu la troisième option. Celle qui faisait que Dean et Sam étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, même s'ils se trahissaient. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin des liens du sang pour être présents l'un pour l'autre. Sam adorait Dean, même quand ils se fâchaient l'un contre l'autre. Sam n'était pas Lucifer. Dean n'était pas Mikaël. Les étoiles avaient été très belles ce soir-là, très visibles dans la clarté du ciel. Les excuses de l'Archange avaient été brèves. Sincères. S'il avait voulu qu'enfin, la querelle entre ses frères s'achève, il aurait préféré que Sam ne soit pas blessé et manipulé.

Gabriel ne s'était jamais excusé d'avoir tué Dean. Et Sam savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait en considération les intentions de Sam et non le résultat de ces actes – la libération du fléau, la bataille rangée entre les Anges. Et si, encore une fois, Sam voulait être honnête, peut-être qu'il s'avouerait qu'il était un peu tombé amoureux du Messager ce soir-là. Même s'il avait été très en colère contre lui.

Mais tout de même … Qui aurait pu croire que Samuel Winchester serait un jour courtisé, et par un Archange, qui plus est… ? Certainement pas lui…

D'un pas hésitant, le jeune homme, qui avait observé les fleurs environnantes sans vraiment les voir, s'approcha du comptoir derrière lequel un adolescent préparait un bouquet de fleurs coupées. Ce dernier, aux cheveux d'un blond cendré, le salua de façon un peu bourrue avant de lui demander de quelle façon il pourrait l'aider. Le chasseur sorti les deux plantes qu'il posa sur le plan de travail, expliquant qu'une personne les lui avait donné et qu'il souhaitait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Le garçon saisit les fleurs pour les examiner. D'un mouvement fluide, il se détourna de son visiteur et s'installa devant l'ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun entendit une exclamation de victoire à peine étouffée et il sourit devant la spontanéité de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci écrivit quelque chose sur un papier puis le tendit, avec les fleurs, à Sam, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand Sam arriva à la bibliothèque, son cœur battait fort. Entre ses doigts, le papier était déplié. Un peu froissé.

 ** _[pimprenelle : unique amour crocus : j'ai peur de vous aimer ]_**

 ** _« Tu es l'unique que j'aime mais que j'ai peur d'aimer. »_**

XoXoXoXoXo

Sam savait qu'il serait difficile de se sentir l'égal de Gabriel. Leurs différences étaient trop marquées pour être ignorées, mais le cadet des Winchester restait optimiste : ils pouvaient se rencontrer à mi-chemin. Après tout, l'Archange le laissait approcher, doucement, délicatement, et Sam apprenait avec tout autant de douceur le langage et l'attitude cryptique de la créature. Aussi explosif que puisse être Gabriel, il n'en restait pas moins d'une fragilité déconcertante. Ce paradoxe qui s'exprimait même dans sa physionomie faisait se comprimer les entrailles du chasseur de monstres avec chaleur. Ce dernier redoubla d'ardeur dans sa tâche, espérant pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec l'Etre Céleste une fois la chasse terminée.

C'était après un appel d'une jeune fille, Jennifer, affirmant que son père avait disparu, que les Winchester avaient été envoyés dans le Wisconsin. L'ordinateur de Sam était ouvert sur sa boite mail, un courriel de Bobby avec toutes les informations récoltées en plein écran. Le jeune homme avait aussitôt pris les choses en main, tentant de recouper toutes les données disponibles afin de voir si leur nouvelle proie avait déjà sévit dans cette ville auparavant, et ainsi émettre quelques hypothèses quant à sa nature. Malheureusement pour les chasseurs, les articles de presse restaient trop vagues pour permettre d'établir une piste fiable ou de relier des cas entre eux.

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas été envoyé à Milwaukee… songea le brun avec un soupir vaincu. Avec son taux de criminalité élevé, trouver un criminel…. « Surnaturel » aurait été un challenge d'un autre type. Ses doigts pianotèrent quelques minutes avant de s'immobiliser au-dessus des touches, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Devait-il attendre le retour de Dean pour qu'ils puissent ensuite aller sur le campus, là où ils rencontreraient probablement Jennifer ?

« Tu sens l'ennui jusqu'ici. »

Au son de la voix familière, Sam releva la tête d'un coup sec. Gabriel était avachi sur le comptoir de la kitchenette, face à lui. Le cadet Winchester senti son corps se détendre, la tension dans ses épaules s'allégeant progressivement à sa vue. Un battement de cil et l'Archange était derrière lui, lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est bien ce que je disais. D'un ennui… » Confirma-t-il d'un ton trainant et le brun roula des yeux, irrité. Il allait répliquer vertement –la fatigue aidant, Sam n'avait pas envie d'être agréable. Dean ne l'aidait quasiment pas. Il avait trois tonnes de boulots et un gamin sur les bras- quand les bras du plus âgé s'enroulèrent tendrement autour de son cou, les lèvres souples brossant la mâchoire carrée du brun et Sam déglutit avec peine, son agacement s'effritant sous la douce caresse.

« Je venais te donner quelque chose. » ronronna Gabriel dans le creux de son épaule.

Le cadet Winchester se cala plus confortablement dans le giron du Messager, bien décidé à profiter de sa présence apaisante, et hocha la tête.

D'un geste lent, l'ex- _Trickster_ tendit sa main vers l'ordinateur et déposa deux fleurs sur le clavier. Différentes de toutes celles que Sam avaient eues jusque-là. Le cadet des Winchester se sentit se liquéfier sur place : recevoir des fleurs, seul, dans sa chambre était totalement différent que de se les voir offrit en mains propres. Il se sentait flatté et ému. Timide aussi. Et impatient de découvrir leur mystère. Décrypter le message de l'Archange. Leur dialogue. Auquel Sam n'avait pas encore pris part, laissant Gabriel le guider.

Le brun inspira lourdement dans le but de garder une expression aussi maîtrisée que possible. Sans quitter les deux plantes des yeux, il pencha la tête et embrassa la tempe de l'Archange. Celui-ci s'écarta de Sam, de façon à ce que leurs visages soient presque face à face. Sam eut envie de l'embrasser. Fort. De plonger sa langue dans la bouche du Messager pour goûter Gabriel. Goûter, savourer tout. Il voulait Gabriel, le surplombant, que son espace ne se réduise qu'à lui seul. C'était lourd, moins suffocant que **_la Faim_** , mais tout aussi présent. Son vis-à-vis l'observait, les pupilles dorées détaillant son visage, et Sam se demanda vaguement si l'adoration qu'il éprouvait pour la créature était visible. Si tel était le cas, Gabriel ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. L'Archange approcha seulement son visage du chasseur, les yeux désormais fixés sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Les mains de ce dernier se crispèrent lorsque les lamelles de chair se pressèrent contre sa joue, glissant paresseusement vers la commissure de ses lèvres. Sam apprécia pleinement l'intention, respirant longuement les effluves réconfortants du plus âgé. Les doigts de celui-ci, emmêlés dans la chevelure brune du chasseur, tirèrent légèrement pour obliger Sam à rejeter la tête en arrière. Le cadet des Winchester ne se fit pas prier, offrant sa bouche au Messager avec un soupir de contentement. Les pressions, fortes mais tendres, se poursuivirent avec une indolence entêtante.

Gabriel délaissa l'épiderme gonflé et rougi de ses baisers, se rabattant sur le cou pour ensuite longer la mâchoire, posant tendrement ses lèvres sous l'oreille de Sam qui tressaillit. Le contact entre eux se rompit alors que l'Être Céleste se séparait de son corps.

« Bon courage. » annonça la voix claire et malicieuse de l'ex- _Trickster_.

Sam cligna les yeux, atterré. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Gabriel de rester. Il avait besoin de la présence de l'Archange, pas seulement d'un contact. Passer du temps avec lui, l'écouter raconter des épisodes de son existence, la voix sonnant –paisible et claire- dans la nuit, apprendre à le connaître un peu plus à chaque fois.

Frustré, Sam reporta le regard sur son clavier. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il saisissait l'un des deux cadeaux de Gabriel : des fleurs blanches en épis, ressemblant à une pomme de pin.

Des fleurs qu'il avait déposées sur la tombe de Jessica, des années auparavant.

Un asphodèle. _Je regrette le passé_.

Et Gabriel, dont l'attitude avait été sérieuse une fois de plus, était venu de lui-même pour la lui donner.

Toujours sur l'ordinateur, la fleur rouge, ressemblant à un gros œillet semblait le narguer. La seconde partie du message, _manquante._

Le chasseur de monstres mit le mail de Bobby en raccourci, afin de consulter une encyclopédie botanique en ligne. Trouver une fleur dont on ne connaissait ni le nom ni la signification n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Sam se dit que si Castiel avait été présent, il aurait pu lui poser des questions… Mais Dean n'avait toujours pas libéré leur partenaire de crime.

La mort dans l'âme mais motivé, il laissa ses doigts courir sur les touches du laptop. Survolant les images pour repérer celle sur laquelle, enfin, il s'arrêterait. Le jeune homme avait déjà ratissé la moitié des données lorsque Dean s'engouffra dans la pièce. Sam avisa l'heure –il devait récupérer la version _pocket_ de Castiel d'ici 30 minutes- puis se détourna de l'écran dans le but de saluer son frère.

Son frère avec des cheveux ** _blancs_**. Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. D'un regard, Dean le fit taire et le cadet le contempla d'un air dubitatif avant que son attention ne se porte de nouveau sur la plante qu'il tentait d'identifier. Aussitôt, suspicieux, il détailla les cheveux de son frère.

Et tenta de contenir son rire en le camouflant dans une quinte de toux.

Si le dessus de la chevelure courte de Dean était d'un blanc immaculé, le reste était d'un rose pourpre, jusque dans la nuque, rappelant la teinte des fleurs offertes par l'Archange. Sam toussa encore un peu, les teintes s'accordaient à merveille sur la toison capillaire de Dean.

Gabriel avait vraiment le sens du détail.

Sam ne put contenir son rire plus longtemps.

XoXoXoXoX

Ses yeux suivaient les cursives à mesure qu'elles s'amoncelaient les unes après les autres. Le plus jeune des Winchester griffonnant à la va-vite dans un bloc note. Enfin, ses prunelles d'un vert bleu se posèrent sur les derniers mots qu'il venait d'écrire :

 **«** ** _Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, je veux te mériter et te rendre heureux._** **»**

Mal à l'aise, la gorge nouée d'émotions, Samuel claqua les feuilles entre elles, dissimulant le message que les fleurs lui avaient légué. Le chasseur trouva Gabriel… Excessif, bien qu'il ne soit pas spécialement surpris. L'Archange était fidèle à lui-même, après tout. Entier – _sans doute trop_ \- dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Gabriel était _touchant_ , _submergeant, suffocant_ même.

L'Archange remplissait tous les creux de l'âme de Sam, se répandant dans les coins vides de son existence. Le jeune homme aurait pu s'inquiéter : une relation comme celle-ci s'annonçait exubérante, très passionnelle, en somme peut-être pas très saine. Si le sentiment d'appropriation était excitant -Gabriel n'avait rien caché de son caractère obsessionnel et possessif, et dans le moindre de ses gestes à l'égard du cadet Winchester transpirait ce besoin d'appartenance -, c'était surtout Sam qui se surprenait lui-même finalement : il savait que l'Être Céleste allait finir par l'engloutir mais le brun avait conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur Gabriel et plus encore, Samuel voulait se laisser conquérir aussi sûrement qu'il voulait envahir l'Archange. Aussi soumis et dominants l'un que l'autre. Aussi entêtés. Et Sam avait découvert qu'il était au moins aussi possessif que Gabriel semblait l'être. L'estomac du chasseur de monstres se serra d'anticipation, le désir commençant à courir dans ses veines, encore léger mais lancinant, impossible à ignorer.

Sam déglutit, Gabriel avait eu raison de s'écarter un peu de lui. S'ils voulaient que leur relation fonctionne, être obséder à l'idée d'arracher les vêtements de l'autre ne devait pas être leur seule priorité. Le Messager laissait du temps au jeune homme pour qu'il réalise dans quoi ils risquaient de s'engager. Etre amoureux n'était pas suffisant, Sam en avait conscience mais ce qu'ils pourraient construire ensemble était prometteur. La promesse de s'éveiller près de l'Autre, de l'entendre rire de ce rire tant aimé.

Il sentit qu'on lui tirait le pantalon et de grands yeux bleus firent irruption dans son champ de vision.

Sam sourit alors que Cassou lui escaladait les jambes pour finir sur ses genoux. Le plus grand se redressa, permettant au petit brun de se bouiner contre son torse avec un bâillement. Il serait sans doute pertinent de demander à Gabriel ce qu'il pensait faire du petiot quand cette histoire serait terminée. Etait-ce l'une des autres illusions du Messager ? Sam soupira, même si un enfant n'était clairement pas à sa place dans la Team Free Will, il ne pouvait nier que cela avait été une expérience positive, éreintante mais positive. D'autant plus que Dean, malgré son côté grognon des derniers jours, avait été très présent pour le petit. Le côté paternel de Dean, dont Sam avait été gratifié pendant une bonne partie de son adolescence et de sa vie de jeune adulte, lui avait un peu manqué. Cela serait un peu triste, de dire au revoir à leur nouvelle mascotte. Une de ses mains se posa sur le dos de l'enfant, qui s'était endormi la tête dans le cou de son aîné.

Sensation du pouls sous ses doigts, fragile mais constant. Sam se mit à espérer. Que l'Apocalypse se passe sans eux. Que les cauchemars, Que la peur de la perte cesse.

Mais pour l'heure… Sam saisit la télécommande et chercha une chaine pour enfants. Il se laissa bercer par le bruit de fond et somnola quelques minutes.

Il sentit le poids sur sa poitrine s'alléger et avisa Dean qui installait la version miniature de son amant dans le siège bébé, pour lui donner à manger. Après s'être étiré, le plus jeune des Winchester se décida à aller prendre une douche. Il referma le clapet de son _laptop_ et s'immobilisa, sceptique. Au même moment, son portable vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean. Ses ongles étaient d'un beau rouge profond. Ses yeux se plissèrent de suspicion alors qu'il saisissait son téléphone, pianotant afin de lire le texto qui affichait : _« j'ai décidé que tes mains étaient beaucoup trop belles pour ne pas mériter mon attention )_ » Sam leva les yeux au ciel, ça aurait pu être pire… Il aurait pu avoir la même destinée que Dean. Et puis, Il avait hâte de montrer à Gabriel que ses mains ne méritaient pas l'attention de l'Archange que pour leur prétendue beauté… Un autre message fit vibrer son appareil et un sourire de loup s'installa sur le visage du chasseur de monstres. D'un pas décidé, ce dernier se hâta d'aller se laver avant de quitter la piaule sans un regard pour ses occupants.

Gabriel l'attendait, dans un café à 5 minutes de leur nouvelle planque.

Malgré l'impatience, le brun éprouvait une anticipation grandissante à leur rencontre prochaine. Sam essayait de ne pas y penser, pourtant, cela ressemblait presque à un _date_. Habituellement, Gabriel se pointait n'importe quand, il avait plutôt tendance à se greffer sur leurs activités, à s'incruster. Il faisait ce qu'il estimait avoir à faire et disparaissait ou restait à glander près du plus jeune des chasseurs. De même, Sam ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà reçu un texto de l'ex- _Trickster_ … Sam se demanda alors si Gabriel avait des informations sensibles sur l'Apocalypse, il secoua la tête, si tel avait été le cas, l'Archange serait apparu plus tôt, dans la chambre, lorsque Dean était également présent. Ok. C'est un rendez-vous, déglutit Samuel alors qu'il passait la porte de l'établissement où devait se trouver son… Gabriel. Qui était présentement assis de façon très décontractée sur l'un des canapés. Le jeune homme se sentit gauche. Question idiote : comment devait-il saluer Gabriel ? Avait-il le droit de l'embrasser ? Le Messager dût voir son trouble puisqu'après avoir levé un sourcil interrogateur, il prit les devants, pressant brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un geste doux.

« J'imagine que tu as faim. » susurra l'Immortel, laissant jouer son souffle dans le cou de son cadet. Sam avala sa salive de travers face au sous-entendu à peine voilé, ses mains se crispant en poings serrés pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la bouche sensuelle de son interlocuteur qu'il rêvait de ravager.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » finit-il par répondre, ses mains venant épouser les courbes tentantes du Messager. Gabriel fit jouer ses sourcils, malicieux, avant de se dérober à l'étreinte du jeune homme, retournant s'assoir face à lui avec un air impérieux. Sam haussa un sourcil amusé et s'installa à son tour. Aussitôt, un pied fouineur se trouva en contact avec son mollet.

« ça avance ? » demanda l'Archange en posant les coudes sur la table, « j'en ai marre d'être ici. On s'ennuie. »

« Gabriel, tu sais parfaitement que ça irait plus vite si Dean y mettait du sien. »

« Oui. Mais tu peux dormir paisiblement pendant ce temps-là. » sortit l'Être Céleste avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Sam allait répondre lorsqu'il avisa la main de son vis-à-vis proche de la sienne sur la table, il reporta son attention sur le visage de Gabriel, la bouche encore ouverte. Le Messager avait fait le premier pas en l'embrassant, aussi le chasseur de monstres se risqua à recouvrir la main de son interlocuteur de la sienne. L'expression satisfaite du blond le rassura et il toussota quand l'Archange emmêla leurs doigts, son pouce brossant le poignet du plus jeune. Samuel se mordit l'intérieur des joues, une idée germant dans son crâne. Délicieuse.

Gabriel était **_son_** ** _mec_**.

Et _merde_ , ça sonnait vraiment bien dans sa tête.

« En fait, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler, _Kiddo._ »

L'Archange sembla chercher ses mots et sa langue vint lécher brièvement l'intérieur de sa lèvre supérieure. Ca. C'était sex. En fait,

Il planta sur le cadet son regard d'or, lourd de sens.

« Ce n'est certainement pas la vie que tu aurais choisi. »

Sam pouffa d'un rire amer, le visage sombre.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

« Kiddo. Samuel. » rectifia l'Être Millénaire qui serra la main du susnommé dans la sienne.

La compassion.

« Cette vie n'est pas derrière toi pour autant. »

« Non, Gabe, en effet. Elle est partout. Mais je ne laisserai plus Dean tout seul, encore moins dans les circonstances actuelles. J'ai libéré Lucifer et tu ne peux pas me demander de me cacher. »

Gabriel claqua des doigts. Un dossier, rempli de caractères imprimés, atterrit sur la table, face à Sam.

Le tampon et le blason de Stanford estampillés en première page.

« Qu'est-ce qu… » bafouilla le jeune homme,

« Ils proposent une formation à distance, Samuel. »

Le cadet des Winchester regarda l'Archange sans vraiment le voir, sonné.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté. Le chasseur le trouva adorable, il le vit soupirer :

« Je pense que tu ne devrais pas se contenter de n'être qu'un chasseur alors que tu aurais la possibilité de s'épanouir autrement. » devant le silence de son interlocuteur, le Messager poursuivit : « Je suis le Messager. Un Archange. Mon existence entière était décidée, jusqu'au départ de Père. Il n'y avait aucune nouveauté, aucun imprévu. Je connais ce sentiment, l'impuissance, la résignation. Je l'ai expérimenté pendant des millénaires. Mais toi, tu es humain. Tu… » L'Archange s'interrompit, et Sam comprit. Et en fut touché. Il amena la main prisonnière des siennes à sa bouche et en embrassa les jointures, les orbes dorées fixées sur lui. « Tu n'as pas à subir ta vie. » affirma la voix claire du Messager.

Les jointures de l'immortel étaient blanches de crispation. L'Archange avait toujours cette aisance, cette assurance durant sa tirade mais il semblait au jeune Winchester qu'il était plus réservé qu'à l'ordinaire. Effectivement, entendre parler Gabriel de façon si… formelle, si personnelle était inhabituel pour le chasseur. Cela révélait la blessure, si ancienne, que Gabriel mettait encore tant de soin à dissimuler. Sam hocha la tête, pensif. Gabriel était une énigme, brisée, imparfaite. Gabriel dont les actes contredisaient parfois les paroles, qui était des leurs. Qui était à Sam. Un peu. Le Messager qui admettait à demi-mot que les Winchester lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait eu tort. Mais Sam ne voulait pas accepter la sourde résignation qui émanait de son interlocuteur. Si Sam avait la possibilité de changer, d'avancer, il n'était pas le seul.

C'était toujours là, pulsant doucement, l'envie de rendre Gabriel heureux.

De faire tomber les murs que ce dernier avait érigés au fil des siècles pour se protéger de l'extérieur, de faire mourir la nostalgie qu'il arrivait de plus en plus à desceller.

Être dans le sillage de l'Archange n'était pas de tout repos, Sam devait et devrait composer avec cette dimension divine, bien au-delà de sa compréhension toute humaine. Les siècles de souffrances et de frustrations, qu'il commençait à percevoir dans les pupilles ambrées, les guerres qui avaient laissé leurs marques, les espoirs déçus et les attentes inavouables, celles que Sam pouvaient comprendre, et celles qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Pas encore. Et celles qu'il n'effleurerait jamais.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Sam dût se séparer de son interlocuteur. L'affaire sur laquelle il était n'allait pas se résoudre toute seule.

Mû d'une soudaine impulsion, il se retourna vers Gabriel et lâcha, implorant : « Est-ce que tu le veux ? »

 _Désires-tu cette relation autant que moi ? Serais-tu prêt au même sacrifice ? A ressentir la même peur ? Moi aussi, j'ai peur de t'aimer. Mais j'ai accepté que c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière._

Son vis-à-vis l'observa un moment puis les pupilles d'ambre finirent par le fuir. Habitué aux grands élans lyriques, à l'assurance survoltée et surdouée du Messager, Sam se retrouva décontenancé. Néanmoins, à force de côtoyer la créature, le jeune homme put relativiser.

Gabriel aurait pu brosser la question, l'ignorer, ou même, s'il s'était agi de Dean, se moquer de lui. Mais l'Archange avait choisi de se taire. L'expression de son visage avait changé. Plus ouverte, plus honnête.

Gabriel avait choisi de se montrer vulnérable.

Samuel, même si peu rassuré par cette absence de réponse, lui en fut reconnaissant. Cela prouvait au moins que le Messager prenait leur situation au sérieux. Le jeune homme finit par prendre congé, quelque peu préoccupé. Gabriel avait des sentiments pour lui, ça, il en était certain. Le chasseur voulait s'assurer qu'ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose. Le choix des fleurs confortait son opinion, sans parler du nouvel intérêt porté à sa… Carrière, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. C'était une préoccupation bienvenue. Sam ne pouvait pas parler de ce type de choses avec Dean ou Castiel. Pourtant, il aurait eu envie de faire autre chose que de chasser des monstres. Pour Dean, c'était l'entreprise familiale, dure et implacable mais nécessaire. Pour Castiel, c'était un devoir.

Gabriel comprenait. L'envie d'avoir quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à soi, que l'on ne devait qu'à soi. Gabriel comprenait le besoin qu'avait Sam de finir ses études, de se dire qu'il aurait au moins eu un diplôme, quelque chose de concret. Quelque chose « en dehors » de la chasse.

Quand il rentra à l'hôtel, Bébé Cassou, habituellement sur les talons de l'aîné des Winchester, se précipita dans les jambes de Sam, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sur le canapé, Dean regardait la boule à neige dans laquelle était enfermé Castiel avec langueur. Le plus jeune des chasseurs eut envie de rire, finalement, la fierté de Dean était bien plus vaste que son manque, puisque ce dernier n'avait toujours pas voulu lécher l'objet pour libérer son _amant_. Clignant des yeux, Sam se demanda alors s'il pouvait appeler Gabriel comme ainsi. Car il le voulait, le mot lui plaisait.

XoXoXoXoX

Trois jours passèrent sans grands changements, Sam restant majoritairement à faire des recherches et à s'occuper du plus jeune de leur équipe. La crèche était fermée pour la semaine – vacances scolaires obligent- et Sam avait refusé de laisser le tout-petit seul dans leur piaule pendant que les Winchester allaient enquêter sur le campus. Trois jours, donc, durant lesquels leur affaire n'avança pas. Trois jours durant lesquels le jeune homme trouva des pensées d'une jolie couleur dans tous les coins de leur habitat temporaire. A chaque fois, Sam mordit ses lèvres, essayant vainement de cacher son sourire tandis que Dean ronchonnait après ses cheveux bleu violet.

L'Archange continuait de lui faire la cour et il pouvait désormais reconnaître, la nuit, la grâce qui effleurait sa nuque avec tendresse.

XoXoXoXo

Sam avait finir par acheter un petit carnet pour y mettre les fleurs. Ses doigts le trituraient avec nervosité et dégoût alors qu'il marmonnait « De la javel… » comme un zombie. Il claqua la porte sa chambre et maudit pour la énième fois son aîné. Il s'installa sur son lit en fulminant. Le jeune homme aurait dû se douter, à la vue du regard déterminé de son aîné, que son temps de tranquillité était en passe de devenir un doux souvenir. Un bruit mat résonna dans la chambre, suivit d'autres coups brefs.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas possible de se récurer le cerveau avec de la javel… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en se frottant les yeux d'un geste désespéré.

Dean avait finalement libéré Castiel et ils fêtaient dignement leurs retrouvailles. Sam réprima un frisson d'horreur : il pouvait en témoigner puisqu'il était devenu malencontreusement un putain de témoin oculaire. _De la javel, il voulait de la javel. Pour se rincer les yeux et oublier ce moment de solitude intense_. Le pire ? Dean et Castiel n'en avaient **rien** eu à **foutre** de sa présence et avaient continué joyeusement à copuler. Le brun se redressa dans son lit et son regard se posa sur la veste que l'aîné Winchester avait jetée négligemment sur une chaise.

Bon Dieu, en plus du cul de son frère, il avait même vu celui de Castiel. De Cas. Il allait faire comment pour le regarder dans les yeux, maintenant ? Il avait vu son cul, merde ! Bizarrement, une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Gabriel retentit dans sa tête avec un pragmatique : « _un cul est un cul. Tu survivras, Samsquash_. » Bon. Oui. Le cadet des Winchester avait vu pire, après tout. Le lit de la chambre voisine frappa violemment contre le mur, le bruit résonnant dans la pièce où se trouvait le brun. Après un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sam se leva. Il fouilla le vêtement pour trouver les clés de l'Impala. Lorsque les premiers cris s'étaient fait entendre – et qu'il ait fuit ce qui était supposé être SA chambre avec Dean-, le jeune homme était allé au comptoir pour tenter de changer de chambre mais le motel avait affiché complet, l'empêchant et de changer de chambre, et d'en prendre une nouvelle. Le chasseur s'habilla chaudement, se préparant à passer la nuit dans la voiture familiale. Bordel, il était tellement content que Bébé Cassou n'ait pas été là, l'Archange l'ayant emmené avec lui le soir précédent… Tandis qu'il allait monter dans le véhicule, il avisa la présence de Gabriel et son corps se relaxa sensiblement. Sa soirée n'allait peut être pas finir de façon trop pourrie.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou non du déroulement de cette affaire… » lâcha Sam, alors qu'il s'installait dans l'habitacle : il avança le siège avant au maximum afin de pouvoir déplier ses longues jambes. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls… De toute évidence, le sommeil n'était pas loin de l'emporter, cependant, le jeune homme ne rata pas le reproche dans les orbes dorés quand l'Être Céleste répondit :

« Dean t'a laissé faire le sale boulot pendant trop longtemps à mon goût. »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils avec méfiance avant d'énoncer, d'une voix fatiguée :

« Dis-moi… Dean avait vraiment besoin de baver à grande eau sur la boule à neige ou est-ce que tu pouvais défaire ce sort quand tu le désirais ? »

Dans la pénombre, il vit le regard de Gabriel se faire canaille et le plus jeune roula des yeux, vaincu.

« Tu es impossible. » gronda gentiment Samuel.

« Et tu adores ça. » ronronna l'Archange en se bouinant contre le flan du chasseur, ses mains passant sur la peau chaude de l'abdomen du jeune homme sous son tee-shirt.

« Maintenant, dors, Sammish. » roucoula le blond en lui embrassant la joue. Le cadet Winchester ne laissa pas leur échange s'arrêter là. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à s'embrasser longuement, leurs mains caressant les courbes par-dessus les vêtements.

Le lendemain, les yeux de Sam papillonnèrent, aveuglés par la lumière de l'aube… Pour se perdre dans la contemplation de feuilles de vigne qui… Sortaient du plafond de l'Impala ? – _Ouh… Dean n'allait pas apprécier…-_ Son attention fut happée ailleurs. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un murmure de contentement tandis qu'il renversait sa tête vers l'arrière pour laisser Gabriel progresser paresseusement de son épaule à sa mâchoire. Ses hanches ondulèrent sans son accord quand la langue taquina le lobe de son oreille, humide et tiède, **affreusement** excitante. Le cadet des Winchester sentit son sexe se réveiller sous le doux traitement. Instinctivement, le jeune homme avança la main sous le drap que Gabriel avait fait apparaître pendant la nuit, cherchant le corps du blond et le trouvant, mouvant et moelleux. Comme ses doigts venaient de rencontrer le tissu du jean, pressant le membre emprisonné, Gabriel mordit l'oreille de Sam. Ce dernier s'humidifia les lèvres, _Putain. Oui. Enfin_. Il se tourna totalement sur le côté, faisant face à l'Archange qui l'accueilli avec un regard malicieux.

« Bonjour Samuel. » ronronna l'Être Céleste et Sam se sentit englué dans l'aura de séduction dégagée par son vis-à-vis. Son sexe dur, totalement dressé, tapait frénétiquement contre sa fermeture éclair avec un intérêt plus que prometteur.

Le _« Gabe_ » qui sortit de sa gorge ne fut qu'un son étranglé. Doux souvenir de leurs étreintes passées et l'anticipation de celles à venir. Conséquence sonore de **_La Faim_** qu'ils n'avaient pas su faire taire. Gabriel se redressa pour s'approcher de Sam, et ce dernier laissa brièvement son attention dériver sur les courbes douces de l'épaule, la cambrure du dos moins massif que le sien, jusqu'à la hanche blanche découverte par le tee-shirt qui avait dû remonter pendant la nuit. Nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A ce constat, la partie primale de Sam, celle qui voulait déjà se mélanger à l'Archange, gronda de plaisir et de satisfaction. Sam ne s'était jamais considéré comme une personne possessive mais force était d'admettre que voir Gabriel au petit matin, allongé à ses côtés… réveillait certains aspects de lui-même dont il prenait peu à peu conscience. C'était également la constance de ces pensées qui faisait leur force. L'envie de dominer l'Archange, d'effacer ce sourire parfois complaisant, et l'envie tout aussi forte, de se faire soumettre, de laisser le Messager le marquer, le posséder. L'irrépressible besoin d'appartenir à Gabriel.

Ce dernier était en train de déposer des baisers sur son épaule, une de ses mains passant et repassant dans le dos du plus grand avant de fureter sur le creux de ses reins. Le chasseur saisit tendrement l'abdomen de son vis-à-vis, voulant le coller contre lui. Sam frissonna quand des doigts curieux et coquins se glissèrent dans son pantalon pour vagabonder sur la peau ferme de ses fesses sans aucune hésitation. Les deux hommes se fixaient sans ciller, partageant le même air. Sam posa sa main dans le cou du blond, ses doigts parcourant l'étendue douce. Gabriel baissa la tête et darda sa langue sur l'index du cadet des Winchester qui avala de travers en avisant sa phalange disparaître dans l'antre humide. Hypnotisé par le lent mouvement de va-et-vient que le Messager appliquait sur son doigt, Sam ne put éviter le souvenir de la gorge profonde que cette même bouche lui avait prodigué. Son pantalon était désormais inconfortable et son caleçon devenait humide de précum. Gabriel relâcha son doigt pour revenir l'embrasser. Une moue dédaigneuse éclaira son visage quand il tenta de s'installer à califourchon sur le chasseur mais échoua par manque de place. Le plus jeune émit un rire devant l'expression boudeuse de son vis-à-vis. Un claquement de doigts plus tard, Sam vit la banquette arrière s'élargir, tout comme le sourire carnassier de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci se coula contre lui avec un soupir ravi. Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur le côté, face à face, leurs mains repoussant avec impatience les vestes devenues encombrantes. Une poigne assurée souleva sa chemise puis son tee-shirt pour se glisser dans son pantalon. Son ventre se tordit d'anticipation alors que les doigts courts de Gabriel se frayaient un chemin entre ses fesses, pressant sans forcer contre son intimité. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide tandis que ses lèvres exploraient le creux du cou chaud. Le cadet des Winchester rejeta la tête en arrière : la pression de la pulpe du doigt se fit plus insistante, semblant tester la résistance du corps du brun. Un rire lui parvint et Sam gronda, peu motivé à l'idée de laisser Gabriel le maîtriser totalement. Le moment viendrait peut-être, mais plus tard. Sur cette dernière idée plutôt tentante, le brun laissa ses mains glisser le long des flancs ronds et doux qui le faisaient saliver pour empoigner fermement les fesses pleines. Le plus jeune réprima un grognement. _Toute cette peau_ … Gabriel sentait **_si bon_** … Et ces doigts qui flirtaient avec l'intérieur de son corps, qui maîtrisaient parfaitement le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient procurer… Sam inspira profondément, se concentrant sur les mouvements de propres membres : ses mains sous le tissu du jean lâche. Constatant qu'il aurait des difficultés à arriver à ses fins avec le pantalon encore noué, ses doigts suivirent la bordure du jean, passant sur les hanches pour remonter vers le pubis du blond. Ce dernier eut un soubresaut mais le laissa faire et le cadet des Winchester détacha le jean, un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur ses lèvres lorsque ses mains baladeuses entrèrent en contact avec le tissu du sous-vêtement. Gabriel bandait fort et son boxer était très humide. Soufflant bruyamment, l'Archange se arqua lorsque les doigts longs et assurés du plus jeune pressèrent son sexe à travers le vêtement, massant la verge jusqu'à la base puis malaxant les testicules gonflées. L'une des mains resta sur le devant du corps de l'Être Céleste, l'autre repartant sur son postérieur. Sam passa sa main sur la peau rebondie, son majeur s'insinuant dans la raie des fesses du blond. Un « Oh. Merde. » retentit lorsque Samuel, l'index et le majeur caressant l'anus … très coopératif…, se rendit compte que Gabriel était également … Très humide à cet endroit-là. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, ses paupières se crispant, et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, excité. Il exhala profondément, savourant le mouvement compulsif de l'entrée intime qui se refermait instinctivement contre la pulpe de ses doigts. Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux à la sensation de la main de Gabriel massant l'intérieur de son fondement, il se cambra et accueillit le membre plus loin dans son séant. _Bordel,_ si l'Archange continuait à le préparer avec autant d'enthousiasme, il allait finir par juter sans pouvoir se retenir et sans avoir pu répondre dignement aux avances de ce cul si doux. D'un geste vif, le chasseur baissa le pantalon et le sous vêtement du Messager, libérant et la queue suintante et l'anus convulsé de désir. Il attendit que Gabriel sorte le doigt qu'il avait enfilé dans son cul pour calquer son rythme sur le sien, enfonçant d'un coup deux membres dans l'ouverture intime. L'Être Céleste accueillit l'intrusion avec un gémissement, ses mains se mirent à besogner Sam plus durement, écartant les doigts et jouant avec l'anus offert, les faisant trembler tous deux de plaisir.

 ** _La Faim_**. Pleine et entière les submergeait tous les deux. Et Sam ne put penser qu'au fait qu'ils se doigtaient l'un l'autre passionnément au petit matin.

« T'es tellement gourmand. Dès le matin. » feula l'Archange en fouillant son corps avec volupté.

Sam trembla contre lui, un gémissement au bord des lèvres alors qu'il sentait les doigts progresser lentement au plus profond de lui. Il se sentit aussi s'offrir, tenter de s'ouvrir encore plus pour recevoir les mains agiles.

« Si seulement tu avais une idée de tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, Samuel… » gronda Gabriel à son oreille, son sexe gonflé et humide glissant contre le bas ventre du brun, avec un bruit mouillé.

« Je veux te voir jouir. » réussi à souffler Sam entre deux hoquets.

Le blond se redressa et le jeune homme sentit le membre dur caresser son propre sexe avant qu'il ne sente la tête écumante contre ses testicules, puis plus bas, se faisant une place entre les cuisses du chasseur de monstres qui les resserra au maximum, emprisonnant la verge turgescente. L'Archange émit un murmure satisfait _« oui, Sammy, c'est ça, comme ça. »_ , son sexe donnant un à-coup à l'orée de l'entrée intime du plus jeune qui avala difficilement sa salive. Gabriel recula ses hanches et Sam frissonna en sentant le sexe passer le long de son périnée, caressant ses bourses, avant que l'Archange ne fasse de nouveau glisser sa queue entre les jambes du jeune homme, pénétrant l'écart serré laissées par les cuisses musclées du chasseur. Sam n'en menait pas large, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait aussi existant de se faire baiser les cuisses. Voir le Messager le besogner, le voir prendre son plaisir, perdre peu à peu contrôle de ses mouvements et de sa raison rendait Sam encore plus dur. Sa main erra sur le torse duveteux, elle finit sa course contre le cou de son amant pour tirer le visage de ce dernier à lui. Le chasseur prit d'assaut la bouche de l'Être Céleste, étouffant le râle qui menaçait de s'en échapper, pressant durement leurs lèvres ensembles avant de glisser sa langue dans l'antre humide du blond. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le cadet des Winchester avisa avec amusement le sourire en coin, égrillard au possible, de son vis-à-vis. Haussant un sourcil, le jeune homme frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, curieux de voir ce que la nouvelle friction pourrait faire à l'arrogante créature au-dessus de lui. Le résultat lui procura de la satisfaction, puisqu'après un hoquet surpris, Gabriel frissonna contre lui, les mouvements de va-et-vient se faisant plus erratiques contre le scrotum sensible du brun. Sam sourit, entre fierté et affection. C'était cette image-là qu'il voulait garder du puissant Archange : les cheveux humides de sueur et emmêlés entre ses doigts, les pommettes saillantes et rougies par l'effort, la bouche aux lèvres fines mais d'un rouge vif, entrouvertes, aux gémissements silencieux, le souffle haché et tremblant. Gabriel n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant, complètement offert au regard de Sam, alors que ce dernier avait encore le contrôle de lui-même. Et **_putain_** , jamais Gabriel n'avait caché son plaisir ni son désir et Sam en était _foutrement_ reconnaissant surtout si ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait voir le Messager ainsi autant de fois qu'il le voulait. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et les doigts qui avaient cessé toute activité dans le séant de l'Être Céleste, le temps que ce dernier ne s'installe plus confortablement, se remirent en mouvement, s'enfonçant dans l'anus, caressant les bords moelleux et chauds de l'intérieur intime avant de se retirer, pour entrer de nouveau dans le fourreau de chair. L'expression de Gabriel se fit désespérée, les orbes dorées vitreuses de plaisir. Sam prit le visage de l'Archange entre ses mains avec révérence et les pupilles d'ambre, dilatées, de son amant se fixèrent sur lui, hagardes. Le Messager se glua encore plus à lui, tendant son cou gracile pour réclamer un baiser. Le chasseur pouffa un peu, Gabriel était adorable. **Casse-pied** , mais adorable. Sur cette dernière pensée, leurs lèvres s'unirent amoureusement. Mais Sam, pauvre petit Sam, trop confiant, trop sûr de lui sans doute, se fit avoir en beauté : Gabriel, ce **_connard de traître_** de Gabriel, fit un mouvement tout aussi **_traître_** contre son corps –lui aussi était un traitre-. Il ondula savamment des hanches et Sam, le sexe bandé coincé entre leurs deux corps, se cambra sous la forte stimulation. La tête de sa queue câlinée par la peau de l'abdomen –sur lequel il avait beaucoup fantasmé, _d'ailleurs toute cette histoire était de la faute de l'attirance qu'il avait développé pour cet abdomen_ , décréta Sam alors qu'un sanglot menaçait de s'échapper involontairement de sa gorge-, les doigts fureteurs qui pétrissaient ses flans et ses tétons par intermittence, la bite dure qui tapait frénétiquement contre ses testicules et la bouche, superbe et déloyale, qui mouillait de baiser le haut de son torse. Les doigts du chasseur quittèrent le corps du Messager, se cramponnant à ce dernier, avec un cri rauque. Le jeune homme posa sa joue contre l'épaule forte de l'Être Céleste, respirant la bouche ouverte, cherchant son air. Sam sentait son ventre s'enflammer, sa jouissance arrivant trop vite à son goût. Et Gabriel recommença, le félon, sa bouche gluée au cou puissant, mordant et suçant la peau pour la marquer. Sam jouit puissamment, cloué sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, les dents du Messager grattant sa peau, la queue de ce dernier cherchant la délivrance entre ses cuisses.

« Je sais que je suis sexy, Samsquach, mais t'as pas besoin de me baver dessus. » ronronna l'Archange, et le jeune homme avisa l'épaule luisante de salive d'un œil sceptique.

« Comme si ça te dérangeait. » lâcha le chasseur, faussement exaspéré, avant de lécher lentement la peau, récoltant un soupir appréciateur.

Amusé et piqué au vif, le jeune homme repris possession de l'anus en prenant soin de changer l'angle de son poignet, heurtant violemment et délicieusement la prostate du plus âgé qui geignit misérablement, il observa Sam quelques instants, bouche-bée, comme rendu hébété par la brusque montée de jouissance. Une poussée de ses doigts dans l'entrée fragile fit rendre les armes à Gabriel et le chasseur sentit le sexe prisonnier de ses cuisses se contracter plusieurs fois, le sperme chaud se faufilant jusque dans la raie de ses fesses. **Merde.** L'idée de ses cuisses, collantes et luisantes de liquide séminal était _délicieusement obscène_.

Gabriel s'affaissa sur lui dans un murmure. Samuel l'emprisonna dans ses bras, sa main se nicha d'office dans la chevelure blonde, jouant tendrement avec les cheveux bouclés, il embrassait la tempe trempée lorsque sa bouche fut pressée contre celle de son vis-à-vis. L'humain sourit et répondit longuement au baiser de l'Être Céleste. Les deux amants se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre sans se séparer.

Le plus jeune étouffa un bâillement, son orgasme et la présence réconfortante de Gabriel semblaient avoir tendance à le rendre plus docile, plus enclin à se laisser porter de nouveau vers le sommeil…

« Hey… » tenta le chasseur en traçant des cercles imaginaires sur le dos nu de son aîné, « je ne suis pas en train de te chasser mais si tu veux faire autre chose… » La phrase resta en suspension, Samuel ne voulait pas s'imposer. Bien sûr, il préfèrerait que le Messager finisse sa nuit auprès de lui, mais il savait aussi que les Anges ne dormaient pas. Il ne voulait pas imposer à Gabriel de rester si ce dernier avait autre chose de plus passionnant à faire. Et savoir que quelqu'un l'observait dormir… _Hewe… Creepy_ …

«Nah. J'aime bien être contre toi. » expliqua l'Archange en brossant ses lèvres contre la pomme d'Adam de son vis-à-vis.

Et aussi glauque que ça puisse paraître, Samuel était content de savoir qu'il se réveillerait pour tomber sur les deux orbes rieuses du Messager.

Le jeune homme se serra donc contre le corps plus petit que le sien, avec un sourire bienheureux, inspirant profondément. S'il s'attendait à l'odeur particulière de l'Archange, il fut surpris quand une flagrance de thym lui parvint. Il ne put interroger Gabriel qu'il plongeait déjà dans les affres d'un sommeil réparateur.

 ** _[Vigne (feuilles) Je suis ivre de vous.]_**

 ** _[Thym En vous voyant je suis ému.]_**

Furent les deux nouvelles phrases qu'il put inscrire sur son carnet plus tard dans la même journée.

XoXoXoXo

Sam était en train de ronger son frein, il avait envie de voir Gabriel, de se gorger de sa vue, de sa présence. Il avait envie de l'embrasser partout, de se gluer à lui et s'endormir en écoutant sa voix ou les battements de son cœur. Il éprouvait le besoin du contact rassurant et moelleux de son _amoureux_ – il sentit un sourire benêt se dessiner sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher-. Gabriel avait prétexté un rendez-vous important et s'était envolé, ce qui impliquait qu'il ne restait plus que Dean, Castiel et lui –l'Archange ayant annoncé qu'une de ses anciennes connaissances s'occupait du sosie junior de l'Ange du Jeudi. Le retour de ce dernier dans les forces actives de la Team Free Will annonçait également le retour des discussions concernant la fin du Monde. Dean et Sam avaient gardé la tête hors du sujet pendant trop longtemps… Les trois hommes étaient réunis dans la chambre de l'aîné des Winchester, Gabriel se joint à eux alors qu'ils entamaient les hostilités.

« Bon. Maintenant que Cas est de retour, c'est quoi, le plan ? On a rien trouvé de satisfaisant pour arrêter l'Apocalypse… » commença Sam, l'air déterré.

Gabriel, de son côté, inspectait son _snikers_ encore emballé, l'air indifférent.

« J'ai peut-être une piste, mais ça semble risqué. » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

« On est au point mort… Toute info est bonne à prendre. » annonça Dean, assis en travers d'une chaise, l'expression pensive mais déterminée.

« Tuer Luci ou Mike est hors de notre portée et j'ai pas spécialement envie de m'y risquer. » avança l'Archange avec un ton trainant, « il existe une façon de renvoyer le gros méchant loup dans son panier mais pour ça, il faudrait arriver à le piéger.»

Les trois autres l'observaient, et Sam résista au besoin de souffler d'agacement devant la petite pause que Gabriel effectuait dans son discours pour ménager le suspense.

« La cage de Lucifer existe toujours quelque part là en dessous. Donc, l'idée serait d'arriver à ouvrir la cage, baiser la gueule de mon Big Bro pour qu'il y rentre… Ah, et le tout en évitant Mickael et ses pompom girls évidemment, sinon où serait le plaisir… »

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu. Cette solution semblait dingue, mais s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, ils devraient s'en contenter. A leurs côtés, Castiel se massa la tempe, visiblement secoué, l'Ange du Jeudi allait parler lorsque son aîné reprit :

« Là où ça devient intéressant, c'est que Lucifer lui-même ignore qu'il existe un moyen pour qu'il soit enfermé de nouveau. Quatre clés, enfin quatre bagues. Pour quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Si on arrive à les obtenir, la cage est à nous. »

« On a déjà Guerre et Famine. Il nous reste donc La Mort et la Peste » énuméra Dean, qui commençait à faire les cent pas. Sam le suivit des yeux, lui-même réfléchissait déjà à la marche à suivre. Les deux cavaliers restant promettaient de nombreuses difficultés. De plus, si les Winchester avaient bravé la mort plus d'une fois, le cadet appréhendait de la rencontrer en personne, ça faisait monter des frissons désagréables dans son dos. Le pire étant que même s'ils mourraient, les Anges les ramèneraient pour « accomplir leur connerie de destinée » et le piège se refermerait sur eux.

Pour Dean, comme pour son cadet, abandonner n'était pas une option. Il était hors de question que leur monde ne devienne le terrain d'une guerre angélique. Sam ne cautionnait pas non plus que deux frères en viennent au meurtre pour imposer leurs opinions.

Sans parler de **_Gabriel._**

Les mâchoires du plus jeune des Winchester se serrèrent à la pensée du jeune Archange, coincé entre la querelle belliqueuse de ses aînés. Une situation qui risquait de se reproduire, s'ils se laissaient entraîner par ses imbéciles célestes. D'autant plus que leur histoire était en passe de débuter, et le brun n'avait pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit s'immiscer entre le Messager et lui. Samuel avait trop perdu pour se soumettre gentiment à des êtres qui ne les avaient jamais épaulés quand sa famille en avait eu le plus besoin. Le brun ne les laisserait pas blesser Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas exiger la mort de l'Etoile du Matin. Néanmoins, renvoyer Lucifer dans sa cage, sans être l'option la plus satisfaisante, laissait au moins l'Archange déchu en vie, et Sam savait que Gabriel, même s'il ne le montrait pas, serait soulagé de la tournure des événements. Peut-être qu'un jour, Mickael et Lucifiel finiraient pas s'entendre. Il leur faudra beaucoup de temps pour ça. _Et moins d'ego_ , ajouta mentalement le jeune homme en soupirant. Ou peut-être que l'éventuel retour de Dieu pourrait arranger les choses… Encore fallait-il que le père prodigue revienne s'occuper de ses enfants. Le regard bleu-vert du cadet des Winchester se posa de nouveau sur l'ex- _Trickster_. Ils étaient plus semblables qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer de prime abord… Mais Sam avait Dean. Son pardon, sa présence, sa loyauté, là où Gabriel n'avait eu que la fuite et la solitude.

Bon, la question était maintenant de réunir toutes les conditions pour renvoyer l'Apocalypse dans l'oubli. La Team Free Will allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

Face à lui, Gabriel croisa les jambes. Le plus jeune des Winchester le détailla un moment. A quoi pouvait bien penser le Messager ? L'expression de ce dernier était neutre. _Le calme avant la tempête_ , songea distraitement le chasseur, qui posa son menton sur sa main.

Il avait bien une idée de ce qu'il allait falloir faire pour piéger Lucifer.

Et, s'il ne pouvait prédire l'avis de Castiel, il savait avec certitude que Dean et Gabriel n'allaient pas apprécier.

XoXoXoXoX

« Cassou, viens là. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Dean s'éclatait à voir la mine défaite de Castiel à l'utilisation du surnom trouvé à sa version miniature. Le tableau était, il fallait l'avouer, particulièrement cocasse : l'aîné des Winchester se tenait fièrement entre les deux bruns aux yeux bleus. Gabriel, à ses côtés, ne se privait pas de commenter la scène, si bien que l'aîné des Winchester finit par lui présenter son doigt d'honneur.

Castiel finit par ignorer les deux aînés, qui se chamaillaient comme des gamins. Malgré son air sceptique, l'Ange fit enfiler un manteau à son sosie plus jeune. D'un pas peu assuré, ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte, bientôt suivi par les adultes. _Quoique… Adultes, tout est relatif,_ corrigea le cadet Winchester en avisant les doigts de Gabriel qui venaient de rencontrer le nez de Dean. _Mon mec et mon frère sont des imbéciles finis_ , déplora le jeune homme en secouant la tête sous le regard compréhensif et désolé de Castiel.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir fatigué lorsqu'ils parvinrent tant bien que mal au parc. Le petit brun se rua sur les balançoires en riant à gorge déployée. Si Dean et son petit ami s'étaient installés sur l'un des bancs et surveillaient le plus jeune membre de la Team Free Will, le regard de Sam chercha le blond aux yeux d'or pendant plusieurs minutes. Un mouvement près d'un arbre attira son attention, le jeune homme se décida à rejoindre son amant, résolu à profiter d'un moment seul à seul avec ce dernier.

Gabriel se tenait sous un tilleul, contemplant la branche qu'il tenait entre les doigts.

Il sursauta, comme pris en faute, quand le cadet des Winchester entra dans son espace personnel. Les mains du plus jeune se hasardèrent sur le corps presque collé au sien pour se poser, fermes, sur les hanches du Messager. Celui-ci tenait toujours la petite branche de tilleul contre son torse. _Adorable_. Sam embrassa son front avec révérence, attirant son vis-à-vis plus encore dans son giron, la tête de Gabriel venant se nicher dans son cou. Le chasseur de monstres ferma les yeux. Le vent caressait sa peau, l'odeur de tilleul embaumait les environs, sous sa joue, les cheveux blonds étaient soyeux et chauds. Rares étaient les fois où Samuel se sentait aussi apaisé et les quelques occurrences résultaient de la présence de l'Archange. Ses hanches entamèrent un lent mouvement de balancier, berçant l'Autre contre lui. Le couple resta sous l'énorme arbre. Le chasseur se sentait s'assoupir, glué à Gabriel. Ce dernier pressa alors la branche de tilleul contre le torse large du cadet Winchester avant de se détacher de lui. Celui-ci observa l'Archange rejoindre leurs frères assis sur leur banc d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée.

Sam en profita pour sortir son portable.

 ** _« C'est l'amour conjugal que je désire_**. » proclama la page de recherche internet.

La conversation à venir n'allait pas être aisée.

XoXoXoXoX

Et aisée, elle en fut loin.

Sam avait rarement vu Dean fulminer à ce point. Castiel semblait tiraillé entre les deux options. Et Gabriel avait littéralement vu rouge. La télévision avait explosé au moment où le cadet des Winchester terminait d'expliquer son plan. De fil en aiguille, le jeune homme, frustré qu'on ne lui accorde aucun crédit, avait fini par s'embrouiller avec l'Archange – _s'_ ** _embrouiller_** _avec un_ ** _embrouilleur_** _, quelle ironie…-_ s'admonesta le brun. Mais le fait restait le même. La seule solution pour piéger Lucifer était de lui faire croire que Sam acceptait de lui servir de vaisseau. Quand Gabriel avait fustigé sa propension des frères Winchester à jouer les héros suicidaires, le plus jeune avait alors choisi de rester calme et compréhensif. Il voulait montrer au Messager qu'il restant dans le dialogue et surtout, qu'il n'oubliait pas le fiasco de leur dernière chasse à la goule. Sam gardait de l'expérience un goût amer. Il s'était imposé à son amant. S'il était vrai que ce dernier s'était laissé faire et il aurait eu suffisamment de force pour éjecter le chasseur de monstres, ce dernier n'était pas à l'aise : et si Gabriel n'avait pas eu cette force ? Et s'il n'avait pas été d'accord ? Est-ce que Sam, à ce moment-là fou de rage, l'aurait écouté ? Pire, le cadet Winchester avait voulu lui faire mal. Il avait voulu se venger de lui-même à travers le Messager. Alors le jeune homme voulait montrer à l'Être Céleste qu'il avait pris conscience de son erreur, mais le beau discours s'effrita profondément lorsque l'Archange, loin de se calmer, et d'un ton arrogant et insupportable, s'était amusé à balancer des vacheries à tous les occupants de la pièce.

Vicieux, il en était venu à attaquer Dean qui, selon lui, avait fini par refourguer le syndrome du Prince Charmant Sacrifiel à Sam. Il s'acharna également sur Castiel, soulignant les faiblesses du chérubin qui baissa les yeux de honte. Samuel pouvait voir que Dean était également touché par les mots tranchants du Messager, qui tapait là où ça faisait mal. Comme toujours.

Mais Sam, à force de patience et d'observation, avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un mécanisme de défense.

Gabriel devenait extrêmement agressif lorsqu'il sentait que son masque était prêt de tomber.

« Gabe. » Le brun appuya consciemment sur le surnom, tout en modifiant significativement sa posture, se tenant droit, en position dominante, « Tu as une meilleure idée ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu nous avais également… enjoint à « jouer nos rôles » » Il savait que c'était bas, et l'expression mauvaise sur le visage de son vis-à-vis flancha un instant avant de se fermer totalement. Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, le but était d'avoir la main sur Gabriel, pour lui faire entendre ses arguments, pas de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, aussi, il reprit, avec encore plus d'aplomb : « le but n'est pas de savoir qui a tort ou raison, mais quelle est la solution la plus efficace. Piéger Lucifer n'est pas une mince affaire et il faut quelque chose qui puisse lui paraître plausible. Rien d'autre ne l'attirera plus que la possibilité de me parler, et de me faire changer d'avis. Ça peut vous faire gagner du temps. Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, loin de là.»

Face à lui, le blond ne desserra pas les dents, Samuel prit peur. _Suis-je allé trop loin ? L'aie-je blessé ?_ L'Archange disparut dans un claquement de doigts sans rien ajouter. Dean vint presser l'épaule de son cadet, qui s'excusa à la place du Messager. Castiel secoua la tête.

Sam prit une seconde chambre, morose.

Il avait à peine passé le pas de la porte que le jeune homme se retrouvait les bras chargés de pivoines et d'orchidées rouges. Son visage pivotant violemment vers la gauche lorsqu'il entendit le froissement d'ailes annonciateur d'un Ange. Il fusilla du regard le nouvel arrivant dès qu'il eut posé les yeux sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu es très sexy quand tu es fâché. » se défendit faussement l'Être Céleste.

Un sourcil se haussa d'indignation à cette remarque, et il réprima un rougissement tandis qu'il faisait le lien entre les fleurs et les propos de son interlocuteur. Après tout, il était un élève studieux et appliqué… si bien que la signification des orchidées [ ** _J'ai un réel désir charnel de consommer notre relation]_** ne lui échappa aucunement, les pivoines rouges, en revanche…

Loin des préoccupations du plus jeune, Gabriel ajouta, cette fois-ci d'un air sombre : « Mais il est hors de question que tu serves d'appât, Samuel. »

Le susnommé inspira longuement, son attention fixée sur son interlocuteur.

« Si on veut l'attirer, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

Gabriel grimaça et Sam eu envie de vomir.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » soupira l'Archange en se triturant les doigts. D'un geste réconfortant, le chasseur lui saisit les mains, ses pouces caressant tendrement la peau fine.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu le fasses » tenta le jeune homme « si les rôles étaient inversés, je ne voudrais pas que tu le fasses », clarifia-t-il avant de finir : « Mais si on veut réussir, c'est la meilleure solution. »

Il voulait que Gabriel _comprenne_.

Que Sam avait de l'espoir,

Qu'il ne voulait pas mourir,

Qu'il ne voulait pas disparaître.

Que ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester avec Dean, Castiel et Gabriel.

« Ça ne peut pas « **bien** » se passer, Samuel. » grinça le Messager en se détournant, blessé.

XoXoXoXo

« Violette de Parme. **_Laissez-moi vous aimer_**. »

Elle tomba sur le clavier de son ordinateur et les cheveux de Dean prirent la teinte exacte de la fleur, en direct.

Un son étranglé lui parvint avant que son frère aîné ne grogne, menaçant :

« Putain mais pourquoi vous m'impliquez dans vos rituels nuptiaux !? »

D'un air monotone, exclusivement travaillé dans le but d'agacer son aîné, le cadet répondit, sans même prendre la peine de relever les yeux du livre dans lequel il était plongé :

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'incruster de toi-même en premier lieu. Ça aurait évité à Gabriel de devoir t'impliquer d'office, en pensant que tu allais toi-même t'inviter s'il ne le faisait pas. »

Un silence quasi religieux pesa pendant quelques secondes à la suite de sa réplique incendiaire, Dean étant bouche bée devant l'aplomb du plus jeune des Winchester puis il fut secoué d'un rire. Il secoua la tête, amusé.

À la demande de Bobby, les Winchester étaient en train de lire des rapports sur des porteurs de peau, dans le but d'en faire une synthèse que le vieux chasseur pourrait transmettre à un autre groupe de chasseurs. Le cadet osa un regard au-dessus de son écran d'ordinateur. Dean était étalé de tout son long sur la banquette, Cassou installé sur son torse, un livre à la main. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun aux cheveux longs.

Pendant ce temps, l'Archange et Castiel traquaient Pestilence. A la pensée du blond, un sentiment nauséeux le prit. Bien sûr, Samuel ne pouvait blâmer l'Être Céleste. Il savait que Gabriel était en train de bouder car il avait conscience que l'humain avait raison. Gabriel étant comme l'eau, il préférait la fuite à la résignation. Pourtant, le départ de son amant le veille avait retourné l'estomac du jeune homme, qui peinait à se concentrer pour effectuer son travail.

Le téléphone portable, posé sur la table à côté de Sam, s'illumina et un message s'afficha : « _J'avais envie de t'embrasser hier_. » le brun haussa un sourcil, surpris et soulagé. Il tapa un « _Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?_ » qui fut rapidement suivi de la réponse de Gabriel. Sam fronça les sourcils devant les quelques mots, hésitant à trancher entre les deux réactions qu'ils avaient provoqué. Devait-il se sentir insulté ou amusé ? _Sérieusement, Gabriel…_ soupira mentalement le jeune homme, qui tapa un unique mot.

 _« Parce que j'arrive pas à atteindre ta tête, grande tige ) »_

 _« Connard. »_

XoXoXoXoXo

« Abomination ».

Le mot avait été prononcé. Implacable.

Entourés d'anges. Encore. Les Winchester s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans une église en voulant fuir une meute de loup garous. _La poisse leur collait vraiment à la peau_ , avait sifflé Dean alors qu'il tentait de barricader l'entrée.

Malgré son envie de vomir, Sam ressentit un semblant de satisfaction en voyant Gabriel flancher à l'appellation peu glorieuse qui avait été utilisée à l'encontre du plus jeune des chasseurs. Même s'il avait fini par s'habituer –il avait bien supporté Castiel et son regard peu avenant pendant un certain temps avant que ce dernier ne finisse par le tolérer puis le considérer comme un ami-, il fallait avouer que cela le blessait toujours un peu. Surtout en présence du Messager.

Gabriel, qui avait été appelé rapidement, s'était immobilisé en avisant la présence de son aîné. Raphael avait dardé ses yeux sombres sur le cadet des Archanges, surpris. Il avait claqué la langue en désapprobation en comprenant **_qui_** le blond venait protéger. Pendant ce qui avait paru à Sam être une éternité, les deux créatures célestes s'étaient jaugées du regard en silence. Avant que l'un des autres membres de la garnison ne laisse son venin s'épancher à l'encontre du cadet Winchester. Ce dernier sentit ses mains trembler, une sueur froide glissant dans son dos. Sa culpabilité. **_Jessica_**. Son manque d'estime de lui-même. Son anxiété. Dean pourrait mourir par ma faute. Sam secoua faiblement la tête, il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il allait mieux, que Gabriel avait un effet positif sur lui, mais ses sentiments négatifs restaient une bête tapie au fond de lui-même, qui ne demandait que peu d'effort pour le submerger et l'étouffer. Le tremblement de ses mains s'accentua et il les mit rageusement dans ses poches, la gorge nouée. Il avait passé l'âge des crises de panique. Il était un chasseur. Les chasseurs ne peuvent pas étalés leurs faiblesses aussi facilement. Occupé à tenter de se calmer, il n'émergea de son état de semi-conscience que lorsqu'il fut tiré vers l'arrière par Dean avec violence. Aussitôt, son corps prit le relais et Sam laissa l'adrénaline le guider.

Dean l'entraînait déjà derrière l'autel avant de se glisser derrière les statues.

Le cadet des Winchester avisa son frère qui fermait les yeux, les paupières crispées alors que la lumière autour d'eux s'intensifiait. Un bruit sourd commençait à envahir l'espace. Aveuglé, Sam imita Dean. Le son comme un bourdonnement qui faisait vibrer sa cage thoracique, devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Comment un bruit aussi puissant pouvait-il provoquer cette sensation abominable d'écrasement ? Sam avait l'impression que ses os se tassaient sur eux-mêmes et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Pourtant, c'était comme si son corps, qu'il sentait toujours vibrer puissamment, ne lui obéissait pas. Ses oreilles le brûlaient, malgré ses mains qui appuyaient pour les boucher au maximum. Sam ne pouvait penser à rien, si ce n'était à cette douleur qui le vrillait de toute part, l'enfermant dans une bulle de souffrance telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Quand le grondement s'arrêta, le jeune homme se sentit lessivé, les membres courbaturés alors qu'il glissait un peu plus sur le sol, dans un amas de chair inarticulé. Le chasseur entendit des pas approchants, ses oreilles encore sensibles le firent souffrir, le son martelant directement dans son crâne. Dans un effort, il se tourna vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Dean, pour le trouver dans le même état –hagard et souffrant- que lui. Gabriel entra dans son champ de vision –les pas étaient donc les siens- ses yeux d'or luisant dangereusement. Lorsque son attention se porta sur les Winchester, Sam vit l'expression stoïque changer, se faisant plus accessible. Toujours loin de l'espièglerie à laquelle il avait habitué les deux chasseurs.

Et Sam comprit qu'il venait d'entendre la vraie voix du Messager. Il avala sa salive de travers. D'un claquement de doigts, l'église disparut pour laisser place à une suite beaucoup plus cosy. Gabriel s'agenouilla près de lui, l'air grave et Samuel sentit ses entrailles se nouer. _Est-ce que l'Archange regrettait ses avances ?_ Après un soupir qui fit s'abaisser significativement ses épaules, le Messager ouvrit la main du cadet des Winchester avec une lenteur maladive. Sam aurait préféré qu'il parle. Il en avait besoin. Depuis qu'ils se tournaient autour, leurs conversations avaient diminuées, souvent interrompues par Dean, il est vrai. Ou par leurs silences lourds de sens. Le plus jeune regretta de s'être laissé aller à son désir sans en mesurer les conséquences. Le Gabriel avec lequel il pouvait parler pendant des heures lui manquait. Le regard doré, planté dans le sien, devenait lourd. Presque insupportable. Sam était épuisé. Il se doutait que Dean était à l'abri –Gabriel n'aurait pas laissé son aîné sans défense-. Il se sentit aigre en constatant qu'il faisait toujours pleinement confiance à l'Archange. _Est-ce qu'il voyait trop loin ?_

Et Gabriel, qui restait face à lui. Silencieux. Inhabituellement, **cruellement** silencieux.

L'Archange posa une main sur la joue du brun et Sam sentit son visage s'y appuyer, son corps entier aspirant à rencontrer la douceur puissante de son vis-à-vis, mais tendu dans l'effort de rester immobile. Le jeune homme sentit la main de la créature céleste effleurer la sienne alors que ce dernier se relevait. Il sentit aussi la chaleur rassurante de la grâce divine lui caresser lentement le cou alors que le corps du Messager s'éloignait du sien.

« Tu m'as demandé si je le voulais. »

Désorienté, Sam observa Gabriel disparaître, l'air toujours aussi sérieux.

Laissant une marguerite au creux de sa main.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Samuel souriait faiblement dans la lueur du soir, allongé sur le lit double de la suite où l'avait conduit Gabriel. Son téléphone, récemment utilisé pour appeler Dean et s'assurer que lui, Castiel et Cassou Junior allaient bien, était posé négligemment sur l'oreiller. Une page internet y était encore ouverte, résultat de sa dernière recherche. Ses yeux, alourdis de sommeil, ne pouvaient se détacher de la fleur que le Messager lui avait donnée. Après le chèvrefeuille, symbole amoureux de fidélité, la montagne de capucines à la couleur de feu, les pensées bleues et leurs sœurs, Samuel tenait entre ses doigts une autre preuve de l'intérêt de l'Archange. Tendrement, la pulpe de ses doigts testa la texture délicate de la fleur blanche. Samuel s'endormit avec la pensée que Gabriel, qui s'était opposé à des monstres et à des démons pour les sauver, venait de faire officiellement son retour en faisant front à sa propre famille. Quelque chose que ni Sam, ni Dean, ni sans doute même Castiel, n'aurait pu prévoir de la part du Messager.

Emmitouflé dans la couette, le plus jeune des Winchester sentait son âme réclamer l'Archange. Sensation, associée à Gabriel, devenue familière. Une brûlure doucereuse, bienvenue, sans être un manque, plutôt une perspective d'être complet. Sam voulait serrer l'Être Céleste contre lui et se fondre dans la chaleur de sa grâce. Le désir et la Faim avaient souvent dominé leurs premiers rapprochements. Avec du recul, le brun réalisait à quel point cette relation relevait de l'inévitable. Le sourire à moitié avalé par son oreiller, Sam ne pouvait pas nier l'affection qu'il ressentait, et qui était sans cesse en train de croitre à chaque découverte. La dévotion de Gabriel, son côté espiègle et tendre l'émouvaient plus qu'il ne l'avouerait –même s'il se promettait de faire des efforts pour exprimer verbalement ses sentiments. Limiter l'Archange à son côté _Trickster_ aurait été simple, mais rien n'était simple avec Gabriel. Il avait des qualités aussi vastes que ses défauts : il dépassait toujours les attentes de Sam, en bon comme en mauvais. Après leurs récents désaccords et la confrontation avec Raphaël, le jeune chasseur avait été effrayé que l'Archange abandonne. Aurait-il pu lui en vouloir quand il n'était même pas certain que Sam s'en sorte, avec le plan bancal qu'ils étaient en train de mettre en place contre Lucifer ?

Gabriel était resté.

Sam se retourna dans son lit et serra son coussin contre son torse.

 ** _[Marguerite : estime, confiance, amour timide. Elle pose la question : "m'aimez-vous ?"]_**

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Le pot face à lui était plein à craquer et ses pieds étaient désormais des bateaux sur le point de faire naufrage dans le fond de ses chaussures pleines d'eau. Le grand brun pataugeait nerveusement dans les flaques, tout en essayant vainement de les éviter sous le regard condescendant de la vendeuse. La jeune femme avait laissé son regard auburn –trop foncé- dériver sur lui avec un intérêt non dissimulé qui s'était mué en désapprouvement lorsque le jeune homme lui avait annoncé la raison de sa venue. Sam se sentait loin de son domaine de compétence, environné par des centaines de fleurs différentes. Le parfum lui montant à la tête, l'émotion aussi, sans doute.

Mais il était là dans un but bien précis.

Son regard quitta encore une fois le visage anguleux de la fleuriste pour se poser sur les deux fleurs qu'elle lui présentait. Deux fleurs pour deux significations, qui lui paraissaient satisfaisantes, mais il se sentait hésitant. Même si Sam se considérait comme romantique –autant qu'un chasseur puisse l'être cela va sans dire-, il n'avait jamais eu à montrer de l'intérêt pour un homme. Etre romantique avec une femme était une chose qui lui semblait naturelle, l'être –ou tenter de l'être- avec un homme en était une autre. Et Sam n'avait que très peu d'expérience dans ce second domaine. Le cadet Winchester s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant le point qu'il voulait vraiment exprimé à travers son choix.

Sam avait déjà désiré un homme mais il n'avait jamais vraiment dépassé le stade du fantasme. Il y avait bien eu quelques baisers assez maladroits et des séances de tripotages désespérées mais rien qui ne saurait être comparé à ce qu'il ressentait.

Gabriel était le premier.

Le premier d'une longue liste de premières fois, en vérité.

Alors Sam cherchait la meilleure réponse.

Celle qui ferait sourire Gabriel.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Son cœur battait très fort.

 _« Il y a quelque chose pour toi sur la table de la cuisine. »_

Et appuya sur **« envoyer ».**

Sam était allongé, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Son visage invisible au reste du monde. Dans ses mains, son téléphone affichait son fil de discussion avec Gabriel, à qui il venait d'envoyer un message.

Sur la table de la cuisine, une fleur de Tournesol attendait l'Archange, en effet.

 ** _Une fleur qui dirait « Je ne vois que toi »._**

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Ce n'était pas la meilleure des journées.

Gabriel ne s'était pas manifesté, si bien que Sam se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Si le Tournesol avait vraiment porté son message. Fébrile, il enfourna son arme dans un sac, vérifia qu'il avait sanglé ses lames à sa ceinture. Un simple signe de tête à Dean, qui effectuait lui aussi un _check-up_ du Colt et les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux. Castiel les attendait en bas de l'hôtel. Le trio s'éloigna des lieux, cherchant au hasard un endroit peu fréquenté pour que l'Ange puisse les téléporter à Davenport, dans l'Iowa, échappant ainsi à quatre heures de route. Le chérubin avait en effet remonté la piste du cavalier de la Peste, ce dernier prétendant être médecin au Serenity Valley Convalescent Home pour en infecter les patients. D'un commun accord, les frères Winchester et Castiel se séparèrent, espérant ainsi garder un effet de surprise. Armes en mains, les chasseurs pénétrèrent la large bâtisse. A mesure que leurs pas les rapprochaient du cavalier, les cadavres s'amoncelaient sur le sol, médecins, patients, infirmiers et infirmières confondues. Certains toussaient encore, convulsant sur le parquet alors que la vie quittait peu à peu le regard. Sam refreina un haut le cœur, son arme toujours pointée vers l'avant, sa vue se brouillant tandis qu'une toux le prenait sauvagement, martyrisant ses bronches et sa gorge. Un bruit sourd venant de Dean lui apprit que son aîné était dans le même état que lui. Malgré tout, il fallait avancer. Saisi d'une vague d'épuisement anormale, il prit appui sur le mur le plus proche, son regard se porta instinctivement sur son frère qui tentait comme il pouvait de se tenir debout, du sang coulait abondamment de sa bouche. Sam se maudit de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à Gabriel, les dommages physiques causés par la simple présence du cavalier risquaient de leur coûter la victoire et la vie. Désespéré, il se rua sur la porte face à lui, celle-ci s'ouvrit et le plus jeune des chasseurs découvrit, les yeux écarquillés, une femme brune portant une blouse du personnel médical le dévisager, un sourire doucereux au coin des lèvres.

« Le docteur va vous recevoir. » affirma-t-elle, avec une satisfaction malsaine.

Aussitôt, l'infirmière se décala, laissant voir un homme d'âge mûr assis tranquillement sur un lit d'hôpital, une patiente à la peau cadavérique allongée à ses côtés.

« Sam, Dean ! » s'exclama celui-ci en faisant un signe de la main les invitant à entrer dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme sentit son corps le lâcher d'un coup, le goût du sang lui emplit la bouche, sa toux s'amplifia. Il entendit le cavalier parler sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'il disait. Le jeune homme tenta de se relever sans succès. Des pas précipités se firent entendre et Sam reconnu le trench coat trop grand qui passa dans son champ de vision. Un hurlement se fit entendre. La sensation de fièvre qui l'avait pris s'arrêta et il put se mettre debout, tout comme Dean. Face à eux, la Peste tenait sa main ensanglantée contre son torse, la respiration sifflante. Il grogna un « c'est trop tard. » avant de disparaitre. Sam posa un regard dégouté sur les doigts que l'Ange avait tranché, épuisé.

Gabriel n'avait pas encore fait parler de lui. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose, finalement. Car le seul moyen que Sam entrevoyait désormais pour enfermer Lucifer dans la cage était d'accepter de devenir son vaisseau et de sauter lui-même dans la cage.

Pourtant, comme pour le contredire, un majestueux bouquet au centre duquel se trouvait un Glaïeul trônait, impérieux, sur la table de sa chambre. Une fleur qui laissait supposer un rendez-vous amoureux. Il compta brièvement les bourgeons, les _heures_ , puis avec un rire soutenu, Sam se laissa glisser contre la porte.

Une vague de soulagement le submergea.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Sam inspira lourdement.

Dean avait à peine passé la porte que le jeune chasseur avait enfourné quelques vêtements propres dans un sac avec une arme – _on est jamais trop prudent_ -, prêt à partir dès que l'Impala aurait été hors de sa vue. La **_Faim_** avait tiraillé son ventre tandis que son frère aîné s'installait dans le véhicule. Les yeux du jeune homme avaient été glués à la voiture alors qu'elle s'éloignait enfin, et il avait laissé s'échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu. Sam avait compté jusqu'à dix dans sa tête avant de détaler rejoindre l'Archange dans un autre hôtel, non loin de là. Il avait monté les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de s'engouffrer dans la suite du Messager.

Et maintenant…

Sam inspirait lourdement.

Face à lui, Gabriel avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sa posture était clairement offensive. L'air était encore chargé de tension. Le cadet des Winchester s'était décidé à laisser tomber le sujet « Lucifer », l'Archange venait d'être très virulent. Sam avait eu d'autres projets en venant à la rencontre de la créature.

Gabriel l'avait surpris.

Encore.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou non. Il humidifia ses lèvres avec empressement, ses mains épousant la mâchoire du Messager qu'il entraînait dans la chambre. Ses pensées figées sur ce qui les avaient conduits à cette situation :

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. » avait tempêté l'Archange à son arrivée, le visage stoïque et le regard dur. Mais, alors que Dean était en train de récupérer l'anneau manquant donné volontairement par La Mort, y'avait-il vraiment une autre solution ? Est-ce que la vie d'un seul homme valait la fin d'un monde rempli d'innocents ? Sam savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu vivre en sachant qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver ces gens. Il avait vu les prunelles d'ambre se voiler, résignées mais tempétueuses. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le cœur de réprimander Gabriel pour avoir lu dans son esprit. Une lueur dangereuse était passée dans les yeux d'or avant que leur propriétaire ne déclare d'un ton sombre :

« Je t'avais prévenu, Samuel. »

Le susnommé n'avait rien osé répondre, l'atmosphère s'était alourdit considérablement, la grâce de l'Archange, pourtant invisible pour l'humain s'était élargie. Sam l'avait devinée colérique, impérieuse, il n'avait pas tort.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'approcher sans en mesurer les conséquences. Je t'avais dit de ne pas sous-estimer la situation dans laquelle tu allais te jeter. » Les mots de l'Archange de l'Annonciation avaient sifflé comme des coups de fouet, ses mains avaient tremblé de colère. « Je t'avais dit que j'étais exclusif. Quelle partie de « si tu m'appartiens, je ne te laisserai jamais partir » n'as-tu pas comprise, Samuel ? »

L'air avait commencé à crépiter autour d'eux, chargé par la fureur et la frustration de l'Être Céleste. L'Archange s'était approché de lui, son expression inhabituellement lisible, pleine de colère, de résignation et de désespoir.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Pas après m'avoir fait tomber amoureux de toi.» cingla-t-il avec venin.

Le brusque aveu avait coupé la respiration déjà laborieuse du jeune homme et le chasseur avait rentré la tête dans les épaules, penaud. Il avait tenté de brimer ses sentiments, d'empêcher les larmes qui avaient menacé de se former au coin de ses yeux. Le jeune homme s'était forcé à inspirer profondément _. Toute cette connerie d'Apocalypse n'était pas juste_. Retourner les sentiments du Messager à la veille de l'affrontement final aurait été dégueulasse de sa part. Il avait déjà eu du mal à supporter le regard de Dean et le soutient forcé de Castiel. Mais Gabriel… C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Sam avait voulu s'excuser, il avait voulu juste se blottir dans les bras forts et s'endormir et oublier.

« Castiel est en train de perdre sa grâce, l'Ange en lui est en train de mourir. Dean et toi, vous êtes venu me chercher en me disant que j'étais un lâche. »

Vexé, le jeune homme allait répliquer quand l'Archange l'avait arrêté d'un geste :

« Non. Cette fois, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Je suis impliqué, ce qui signifie que j'ai mon mot à dire. » Les mâchoires du Messager s'étaient contractées « Il n'y a effectivement aucune autre option pour arrêter Lucifer. Mais je t'avais prévenu. Tu es venu à moi de ton plein gré. C'est trop tard. Quand je te dis que tu es à moi, ça signifie que l'inverse est vrai. Si tu vas dans cette cage, ce ne sera pas sans moi.»

Sam était resté coi devant la détermination de son vis-à-vis et le ton définitif de ce dernier, annonçant que le débat était clos. Ses émotions étaient confuses, il était reconnaissant et inquiet. Très inquiet.

De retour dans le moment présent, le chasseur se reconcentra sur le blond, qui l'observait avec sérieux. Samuel avait été soulagé lorsque son initiative d'emmener son amant dans la chambre n'avait pas été rejetée. Il était venu voir la créature céleste avec un but bien précis. La seconde partie de son message en réponse à la marguerite. Nerveux, le cadet des Winchester avait tenté de s'exprimer… avec peu de succès…

Face à Gabriel, tout son être tendu vers lui -vers cette créature immortelle-, Sam était à court de mots. Toutes les palabres du monde semblaient fades. Sans doute Gabriel aurait entendu des mots semblables et le brun ne voulait pas être un énième amant. Une énième bouche murmurant les mêmes mots d'amour insipides. Ce n'était pas de la fierté mal placée. Pas vraiment. Il voulait exprimer ses sentiments de la meilleure des façons, il voulait que Gabriel comprenne. Il n'était qu'un humain comme il y en avait des milliers sur terre en ce moment, comme il y en avait eu pendant des siècles, mais Gabriel avait arrêté son regard millénaire **_sur lui._** Et pour Sam, cela avait fait une différence. L'Archange avait sauvé Dean. Il l'avait sauvé lui. Il avait vu sa culpabilité et ses colères.

Et il était en face de lui.

Patient. Adorable.

Et complètement _tordu._

Sam espérait juste qu'il pourrait être tordu avec lui.

Le Messager se tenait dans son espace personnel, toujours silencieux, ses prunelles d'or détaillaient le visage de Sam avec attention. Ce dernier baissa le regard, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans qu'un son ne s'en échappe ** _. Encore. Quelle éloquence, Sam, bravo,_** s'admonesta-t-il, excédé de sa propre incompétence. D'un geste lent et peu assuré, fuyant les yeux inquisiteurs de son possible amant, Sam chercha la plante qu'il avait soigneusement mit dans la poche intérieure de son manteau – là où résidait le carnet contenant les fleurs laissées par Gabriel- pour la sortir. Sam suspendit son geste quand il entendit le murmure surpris de son vis-à-vis. Incertain, il releva enfin les yeux vers l'Archange, la grappe de fleurs blanches, comme des petites étoiles entre leurs deux corps. Gabriel ne souriait pas.

Il y avait quelque chose de solennel dans sa posture.

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe.

Gabriel était celui qui lui apprenait ce nouveau langage, avec maladresse mais sincérité.

Sam savait donc qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Gabriel ignorât la symbolique de la fleur qu'il lui présentait.

Un phlox blanc.

Une **_déclaration d'amour_**.

Devant l'absence de réaction du Messager, le chasseur commença à paniquer. La main tremblante, le jeune homme esquissa un geste pour faire disparaitre la fleur mais Gabriel l'en empêcha. Ses doigts frôlèrent religieusement les siens avant de saisir la plante avec fermeté et quelque chose comme de la dévotion.

Son front se colla à celui de Sam.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le chasseur n'attire Gabriel dans son giron, léchant la lèvre supérieure un peu trop tentante alors que l'une de ses mains partait se glisser sur la taille du plus âgé. Ce dernier happa la langue pour l'enfermer dans sa bouche, suçant et caressant l'organe emprisonné. Sam gronda au contact de la langue de l'Archange contre la sienne et ses mains vinrent encadrer le visage de son vis-à-vis, ses pouces caressant les joues rondes. La pensée de la peau douce enfin à sa portée le fit soupirer d'aise et il se laissa porter par l'élan du Messager, qui brossait tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes presqu'en ronronnant. Sam suivit la bouche tentant de lui échapper, avalant le souffle tiède et pinçant la peau de la mâchoire quand l'Archange réussit à éloigner ses lèvres trop loin à son goût. Le rire de Gabriel ne fut qu'une suite de soupirs amusés alors que le cadet des Winchester saisissait ses fesses pour le soulever et le transporter jusqu'au lit un peu plus loin. Le Messager, surélevé de par sa nouvelle position, se lécha la lèvre en dardant ses prunelles de feu sur lui et Sam le trouva délicieusement obscène. Le chasseur posa son fardeau au bord du lit sur lequel Gabriel s'assit. L'Archange haussa un sourcil entendu lorsque son visage se retrouva face au bas-ventre de Sam, qui était resté debout. Celui-ci avala de travers, le souffle court, quand la paume chaude de l'ancien _Trickster_ rencontra son membre à demi dur dans son pantalon. Puissante. Demandeuse et dominante. Ce n'était plus le même abandon que lors de leur dernière étreinte, le même rythme désespéré. Ce Gabriel avait un regard écrasant. Le même feu, le même désir y brûlait et Sam ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sensation de la part spirituelle de l'Archange, roulant sur son corps et imprégnant sa peau. Il avait voulu soumettre le Gabriel de la dernière fois, il avait voulu le prendre à même le sol et il avait adoré voir son visage empalé sur son sexe suintant. Mais le Gabriel en face de lui ** _. Merde_**. Il faisait des trucs bizarres à son ventre. Il voulait vénérer son corps, il voulait se sentir possédé. Et quand il s'imagina à genoux entre les cuisses face à lui, invitantes, il se dit que c'était certainement ce qu'avait ressenti Gabriel la dernière fois. Ce besoin de faire du bien, ce besoin de le voir jouir. Et **_bordel,_** Sam crevait de voir Gabriel jouir _dans_ sa bouche et **_de_** sa bouche. Entre les doigts courts et sûrs de Gabriel et toujours enfermée dans le vêtement, la verge à présent totalement réveillée du cadet des Winchester donna un à-coup. Et Gabriel, le regard doré levé vers lui, sourit.

Suivant son instinct, Sam s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de l'archange, la gorge nouée d'anticipation. Ses mains, chacune sur l'une des cuisses de Gabriel, glissèrent jusqu'à la taille de ce dernier pour soulever un peu le haut noir, entrant en contact avec l'épiderme soyeux. Le cadet des Winchester inspira sourdement, son attention fixée sur le carré tentateur offert à sa vue. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'enfin, Gabriel, _son_ Gabriel, était à portée de ses mains, de sa bouche. A portée de cœurs. _Je deviens niais_ , se fustigea le brun. Un mouvement de la part de son vis-à-vis, qui se penchait en avant pour lui ravir ses lèvres, mit fin à sa pensée. Sam pressa sa bouche lentement sur les chairs gonflées, puis elle voyagea doucement sur le menton tandis que Gabriel renversait sa tête vers l'arrière pour permettre au cadet des Winchester de continuer ses investigations dans son cou.

Son environnement se réduisait peu à peu à l'odeur d'après-rasage, à la tiédeur du corps dur et doux contre le sien, à l'affection toujours latente entre eux.

Il sourit dans le creux de l'épaule nue.

Ses mains s'engouffrèrent sous le tissu noir qu'il fit passer par-dessus la tête de l'Archange, ce dernier levant les bras pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Aussitôt, le cadet des Winchester se blottit contre lui, le visage dans son torse, les mains flattant les flans, se noyant dans le velouté de la peau de l'Être Céleste. Celui-ci s'enroula autour du brun, les jambes dans le dos du plus jeune et les bras dans son dos. Sam se détendit, submergé par l'odeur du blond, par les doigts confiants qui dessinaient des cercles sur ses épaules, froissant le tissu de sa chemise. Sam se sentit s'enfoncer contre la créature, paresseux, comme s'il entrait dans une douce léthargie. Il n'y avait pas d'impératif, pas de précipitation, juste l'envie de prendre soin de Gabriel, de savourer l'Archange en prenant son temps. Voir le corps se déployer comme un arc sur le lit dans un lent mouvement d'abandon. Ce corps adorable et réactif qui le faisait chavirer. L'Être millénaire qui l'habitait l'avait choisi, lui. Sam passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux blonds, son pouce caressa la joue puis la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis, avant qu'il ne se décide à presser leurs lèvres ensembles. Il s'éloigna brièvement pour enlever sa chemise et son tee-shirt, laissant glisser le tissu le long de ses bras, ses lèvres prenant un pli prédateur lorsqu'il avisa les orbes dorés pleines de désir présentement occupées à reluquer le haut de son corps.

« Ce n'est pas assez…. » laissa échapper Sam alors que ses doigts travaillaient déjà à débarrassé le blond de son pantalon, ouvrant la bouche de sa ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sammy ? » susurra Gabriel, d'un ton voilé d'envie à peine contenue.

« Plus près. » soupira presque douloureusement le brun. L'impression était étrange, comme si son cœur s'était mis à trembler, vibrant d'émotions – _c'est possible, ça ? D'avoir le cœur tremblant ?_ songea Sam, perdu dans les limbes de son affection tandis qu'il se penchait pour réclamer un baiser.

« Tu le sais… » commença l'Archange, prédateur, son index et son pouce venant saisir le menton du plus jeune, « si je te laisse approcher… Je te garderai près de moi. Je t'empêcherai de t'éloigner. Si je te laisse approcher… Ce n'est pas qu'une promesse, Samuel. Je te ferai mien. Et tu comprendras une part de ce que je suis. Je te garderai, et tu ne seras qu'à moi. Je tuerai quiconque s'approchera de toi. »

L'emprise et la possessivité de l'Archange ravissaient encore la part sombre de lui-même, Gabriel n'avait-il pas affirmé lui-même qu'il lui appartiendrait en retour ? Mais les extrêmes de Gabriel sont ce qu'ils sont, des extrêmes. L'Archange ne s'embarrassait pas de limites, sans doute futiles pour un être tel que lui. Au moins avait-il l'honnêteté de l'admettre. Quelque chose se tordit délicieusement dans le ventre de l'humain, l'anticipation, le désir, l'impatience. Il voulait que Gabriel lui appartienne aussi. Ses mains saisirent le visage anguleux de son vis-à-vis et il hocha à la tête affirmativement, pour lui donner clairement son assentiment. L'ex-Trickster haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien, il se déroba à l'étreinte de Samuel, virant chaussures et chaussettes pour s'installer au fond du lit, son sourire rieur défiant le chasseur de le rejoindre. La dernière fois que Sam avait vu l'Archange dans cette position… C'était lorsqu'ils avaient fait cette blague idiote à Dean, balançant le lit contre le mur et simulant un rapport sexuel. Avalant difficilement sa salive, le cadet des Winchester se rappela avec vivacité à quel point il l'avait voulu. Gabriel dût suivre le chemin de ses pensées, puisqu'il ondula des hanches vicieusement, un soupir exagéré au bord des lèvres. Sam se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire, prolongeant leur moment de complicité. Après avoir été délesté de ses bottes, il rejoint le blond. Sam se retrouva sur le dos, l'Archange le chevauchant tout en maintenant fermement les mains du cadet au-dessus de sa tête. Ce dernier tenta de se libérer de la poigne de fer du Messager sans succès. Le chasseur souffla avec agacement, il avait besoin de plus de contact, le corps de l'Être Céleste étant trop éloigné, il ne pouvait pas en sentir la chaleur. Il se cambra pour déloger son amant mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil. L'attente se fit plus insupportable lorsque le Messager se contenta de brosser ses lèvres contre la peau rendue sensible.

« Gabriel » menaça Samuel, un coup de dents sec dans le creux de son cou lui intima le silence. Il avait besoin de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans ses bras. Certes, il ne pouvait pas nier l'excitation occasionnée par la force physique déployée par l'Archange – Sam n'avait pas l'habitude d'être maitrisé, sa grande taille et sa force ne permettait que rarement à un assaillant de prendre le dessus sur lui aussi facilement- mais pour l'instant, être privé aussi honteusement du corps de son amant le rendait peu à peu grognon. Quoique l'idée que Gabriel puisse le **coincer contre un mur** pour le soulever et le prendre n'était pas à exclure dans un futur proche.

«S'il te plait » siffla le chasseur, qui continuait de forcer contre la créature, fulminant devant le regard suffisant de son amant, il ajouta entre ses dents serrées : « Je te veux nu…»

L'observant par en dessous avec un air mutin, Gabriel claqua des doigts et se retrouva nu sur lui. **_Oh. .Merde_**. Sa hampe tapa douloureusement dans son pantalon, alors que son regard glissait avec appréciation sur l'épiderme lisse, Oh, qu'il voulait passer le bout de sa langue dans les plis les plus reculés de cette peau tentante… L'Archange libéra ses mains pour lui saisir le visage et s'emparer langoureusement de sa bouche. « _Gabriel_ » marmonna le chasseur, à bout de patience entre deux baisers, terrassé par la nécessité de le caresser, le serrer contre lui, mais ses membres refusaient toujours de lui obéir, retenus par la grâce qui les clouait impitoyablement au matelas. Gabriel se redressa, en prenant soin d'appuyer son bassin sur le renflement du pantalon, dans un mouvement suave, tirant un léger soupir à l'objet de son affection.

«Tu sais parfaitement ce que je voulais dire… » pesta le brun en gigotant. Il crevait d'envie de sentir le cœur battre sous ses lèvres, de tenir le blond fort contre lui, sentir les bras de l'Archange s'incruster dans sa chair.

«Allons, Sammykin, je ne suis pas aussi cruel… » fit la voix trainante de celui-ci dont le sourire démentait totalement les propos. Ce qui se confirma sensuellement lorsque les hanches pâles se balancèrent d'avant en arrière, comprimant le sexe totalement dilaté.

« Je te déteste. » gémit Samuel, maudissant son corps qui répondait au lancinement déroutant et obsessionnel des reins qui le martyrisaient divinement bien.

« Hum Hum. » émit son interlocuteur qui semblait à deux doigts d'avoir un fou rire.

« Viens m'embrasser au lieu de faire ton crétin. » admonesta le cadet des Winchester, séduit malgré lui par les petites pattes d'oie au coin des yeux qui apparaissaient à chaque fois que Gabriel souriait.

L'Archange arqua un sourcil, il sembla peser le pour et le contre sous le regard faussement ennuyé du cadet Winchester. Finalement, la créature se pencha sur lui.

«Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, tout à moi » feula-t-il contre sa bouche, ses mains fourrageant les cheveux bruns, arrachant un sourire au plus grand, qui répondit fermement : « tu es à moi aussi » et l'affirmation lui attira un regard satisfait de l'Archange.

« Gabe… S'il te plait » débuta Sam, « je t'aime, j'ai besoin de te serrer contre moi… »

Ah. C'était pas censé sortir comme ça, ça. Le jeune homme déglutit, il entendit un grondement sourd venant de la gorge de Gabriel avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur lui pour lui dévorer la bouche, faisant claquer leurs dents entre elles. La pression sur ses poignets se dilua, comme devenue liquide, et il put passer ses bras autour de la créature céleste.

Un claquement de doigts plus tard et l'une des mains de l'Archange agrippait le sexe du plus jeune afin de le placer entre ses fesses rebondies, le long de sa raie. Gabriel massa la verge gonflée sur la toute la longueur, son 'ouverture se contractant contre sa queue de Sam, qui se demanda comment serait Gabriel, quelle serait son expression, quelle serait la teneur de ses cris, de ses soupirs, s'il s'empalait sur son sexe. Même en position de « passif », le Messager le dominerait et le réduirait très rapidement à un tas de chair hurlant de plaisir.

« Comment tu veux le faire ? » demanda le blond, ses mains passant sur les vêtements pour se figer sur les fesses musclées afin de se faire comprendre.

Sam resta un instant silencieux, pensif. Les deux possibilités étaient très envisageables mais il ne savait pas par laquelle il voulait commencer. Le jeune homme se repassa rapidement les derniers fantasmes qui l'avaient habité et rougit au souvenir brûlant de leur première fois, avortée par l'arrivée imprévue de Dean. La sensation du sexe au fond de lui, le poids de Gabriel sur son bassin et l'insupportable courbature entre ses jambes qu'il avait trop écarté pour accueillir l'Archange au plus près… Et le **_manque._** L'espace que Gabriel avait rempli en lui et qu'il avait déserté sans y avoir déployé tout son plaisir… Sam avait eu l'impression de sentir l'absence de la queue dure pendant des heures. Il n'avait pas osé se doigter de peur d'attiser encore plus le manque. Il déglutit. C'était **ça** qu'il voulait. Reprendre là où ils avaient laissé leur première fois. Savoir ce que ça pourrait faire d'avoir un orgasme avec son amant en lui. L'idée de se faire élargir par la grâce coquine avant de se faire prendre par Gabriel, par un _Archange_ , le rendit fiévreux. Tendrement, sa bouche se posa sur la pommette haute pour voyager jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres fines. Sa langue, devenue aguicheuse, darda la lèvre supérieure pour passer dessous et enfin s'introduire dans la cavité humide du Messager. Le chasseur suça la langue joueuse pour l'enfourner dans sa propre bouche, la cajolant de la sienne. Gabriel sembla comprendre les intentions du chasseur de monstres puisqu'il commença à mimer l'acte sexuel entre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme. Celui-ci frissonna, la grâce coulant et pulsant dans son dos, glissant de chaque côté de ses flans, s'enroulant autour de ses cuisses. L'entité fantomatique mais incandescente brûla doucement l'intérieur de sa jambe, et Sam la sentit se développer jusqu'à l'arrière de ses fesses, enflammant ses nerfs, progressant jusqu'à son intimité. Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent lorsque l'informe part spirituelle de l'Archange se logea contre son anus. Liquide brûlant, elle s'infiltra à l'intérieur, irradiant ses parois. Sam gémit en la sentant le remplir, sinuant en lui et élargissant son entrée. Son anus trempé frissonna et Gabriel suffoqua contre son oreille.

Subissant des spasmes de plaisir – la grâce semblait s'être enroulé contre la prostate du jeune homme, pressant vicieusement dessus par intermittence, le chasseur se redressa, obligeant Gabriel à suivre le mouvement. Ce dernier se décala vers l'arrière, il empoigna sa verge et la massa en contemplant l'intimité du cadet des Winchester. Celui-ci se demanda ce que l'autre voyait et il soupira fortement alors qu'il imaginait la grâce de Gabriel le prendre, ses yeux naviguèrent sur le torse du blond, pour fixer la bouche fine qu'il adorait. Sam s'humecta les lèvres, une envie faisait son chemin dans son esprit. L'Archange avait souvent prit la main durant leurs ébats, guidant le plus jeune, privilégiant bien souvent son plaisir sur le sien propre. Sam avait Gabriel dans la peau. Il voulait faire passer son attirance, son amour à travers ses gestes. Son regard s'assombrit de désir tandis que des images brûlantes se dessinaient dans son esprit.

« Gabe. J'ai envie de toi. Tellement envie de toi… » s'étrangla-t-il, les mots perdant de leur intensité, finissant dans un murmure.

« Moi aussi, Sammy, Moi aussi. » susurra l'Archange en pressant le mollet du jeune homme, affectueux.

« Je te veux dans ma bouche » haleta le brun, toujours allongé, il tendit la main à son interlocuteur pour l'inviter à se rapprocher de lui. Le Messager le laissa faire, suivant ses directives. Ce dernier se retrouva rapidement à quatre pattes au-dessus du chasseur, qui lui intima de s'avancer de façon à ce que le sexe gonflé de l'Être Céleste se retrouve au niveau des lèvres du plus jeune. Samuel entendit l'autre déglutir bruyamment. Satisfait de la réaction de son vis-à-vis, le jeune homme se décida à brosser ses lèvres contre la peau qui se contracta à son contact. Il inspira profondément, se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. Et à quel point la situation l'excitait.

Il aimait être là. Serré entre les cuisses de Gabriel. Que son monde se réduise à cette chair tendre et douce. Le jeune homme laissa tomber ses inhibitions et sa langue commença à jouer sur le scrotum sensible avant qu'elle ne se glisse sur le sillon des fesses . Il passa une langue chargée de salive sur l'intimité à sa portée et ses bras se perdirent dans le dos de Gabriel avant de le manœuvrer pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Alors, Sam s'installa plus confortablement en position couché, le postérieur de Gabriel au-dessus de son visage.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux me baiser mon Sammy ? Avec ta langue ? » feula Gabriel, ses mains caressant les cheveux du chasseur alors qu'il ondulait des hanches au-dessus du visage de son amant. Un murmure s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme, son souffle butant contre la peau offerte.

« Alors écarte moi bien les fesses, je veux te sentir aussi loin que possible. Tu es à moi. » gronda l'Archange en se penchant vers l'arrière, afin de ne pas peser sur le visage du jeune homme sous lui.

Fébrile, Sam passa ses mains fiévreuses sur les hanches blanches de Gabriel, le guidant pour le faire onduler sur sa langue. La pointe dardant l'ouverture encore trop serrée alors que les larges mains du jeune homme venaient empoigner les fesses charnues pour les étirer, dévoilant au mieux l'anus du plus âgé. Salivant à sa vue, le chasseur embrassa à pleine bouche la chair intime de l'Archange, aspirant l'étendue offerte et jouant de sa langue contre les bords sensibles. Il sentit l'Autre tressauter en gémissant. Et la grâce fit un louper dans son corps, échappant au contrôle de son propriétaire. Sam exhala, son souffle butant contre l'épiderme fragile. Il planta plusieurs baisers sur l'entrée mouillée, puis, après y avoir littéralement glué sa bouche, sa langue s'enroula et déroula contre le trou intime, le muscle appuyant fermement puis se dérobant dans une caresse. Le Messager soupira lourdement son prénom, et la chaleur dans le bas ventre du plus jeune s'intensifia, la grâce le possédant plus profondément. Sa gorge s'assécha alors que, paradoxalement, l'eau lui montait à la bouche, ses lèvres fondirent avec plus d'ardeur sur l'épiderme rosé, sa langue tournoya autour du trou avant de se faire plus ferme, le forçant pour se frayer un chemin dans le corps du Messager. L'anus s'ouvrait peu à peu sous ses sulfureuses attentions, Sam prenant un soin méticuleux à savourer le trou offert sans aucune pudeur. Gabriel, au-dessus de lui, s'était fait docile, il avait recouvert la main de Sam posée sur sa hanche par l'une des siennes, et le chasseur le sentait serrer fortement lorsque le plaisir le heurtait. Le cadet des Winchester passa son autre main sur les fesses, puis l'abdomen de son amant, alors qu'il espaçait les caresses furtives sur l'anus frémissant. Le Messager grogna de frustration, ses doigts venant s'emmêler dans les cheveux longs de Sam, ce dernier ronronna presque alors qu'il faisait jouer la pointe de sa langue sur l'entrée qui s'ouvrit pour lui. Le chasseur de monstres ne résista pas à l'invitation et, après avoir parcouru une dernière fois la fente du plat de sa langue, il l'enfonça dans l'antre moelleux. Le trou se referma sur sa langue, Samuel gémit d'excitation à la sensation, il accéléra le rythme, enfournant sa langue aussi loin qu'il le put. Gabriel se mit à ahaner, ses hanches se mouvant en cercle, jouant avec l'appendice humide qui le pénétrait avec impatience.

« Oh oui, baise moi comme ça, Sammy. »

Et Sam aima le baiser avec sa bouche, il aima dévorer la partie la plus intime de son être, sentir son visage piégé entre les cuisses de son amant. Le jeune homme continua à limer le cul de Gabriel, devenant de plus en plus violent, fouillant et pillant l'intérieur chaud tandis que le Messager s'empalait sur sa bouche avec un mouvement précipité. La langue du brun s'aventura hors du fourreau de chair, il se risqua à mordre la fesse et lécha le périnée avant de retourner enfoncer sa langue dans le cul délicieux, reprenant son dur labeur avec plus de ferveur, projetant sa bouche contre l'anus gourmand et luisant de salive, qui serra sa langue lorsqu'elle se fut faufilée à l'intérieur. Sam ouvrit sa bouche au maximum, offrant l'appendice humide sur lequel Gabriel s'enfila en gémissant, la respiration hachée et bruyante. Le jeune homme laissa son amant prendre son plaisir, ses mains vagabondant sur la peau douce. Il regretta presque de ne pas pouvoir voir l'expression de l'Être Céleste pendant qu'il s' _enculait_ sur sa bouche. Samuel grogna de désir à cette idée, c'était **_lui_** l'investigateur de ce plaisir. Gabriel s'était soumis à sa demande et en tirerait sa jouissance.

Soudainement, l'Archange se recula sur son ventre et Sam put détailler son visage échevelé, les cheveux humides de sueur. Il jeta au blond un regard interrogateur.

« Je vais venir » expliqua-t-il en s'écartant du cadet des Winchester mais celui-ci le retint sur lui, **_la Faim_** hurlant par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Jouis. **Putain** , jouis où tu veux » articula dangereusement Sam tout en le forçant à se rapprocher de lui. Le chasseur de monstres enroula sa main sur la verge tendue, la pompant doucement, tirant un gémissement guttural à Gabriel. Ce dernier, essoufflé, les pommettes rougies, sembla réfléchir quelques instants, il finit par s'installer sur le haut du torse de Sam, avant de chasser les doigts de celui-ci pour imposer un rythme frénétique de va-et-vient sur son sexe. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'une de ses mains vint caresser les testicules et l'autre se glissa dans l'anus ouvert. Gabriel rejeta la tête en arrière sous l'intrusion avec un cri muet. **_Bordel_** , voir Gabriel se branler au-dessus de lui était une vision absolument magnifique et Sam se gorgea de cette vue. La saillie de ses reins et la cambrure racée de son dos, le port de tête fier et la nuque qu'il savait douce, balayée par les petits cheveux bonds et bouclés. Gabriel était si _beau_.

« Regarde-moi. Gabriel. Viens pour moi. » haleta le chasseur, il voulait porter la marque de Gabriel, la preuve, la récompense de son désir.

L'Archange jouit, les filaments translucides jaillissant pour atterrir sur le torse face à lui. Ses membres se déplacèrent avec lenteur, encore assommés par l'orgasme qui avait traversé la créature. Gabriel passa son gland sur les tétons durcis, étalant le liquide blanchâtre sur la poitrine du cadet des Winchester qui le laissa faire, le souffle court, toujours et complètement excité. Les prunelles d'or perdirent rapidement l'éclat vitreux de la jouissance et leur propriétaire s'installa à côté de Sam, sur le flan pour faire face au jeune homme, une expression carnassière sur le visage. Le chasseur allait l'embrasser lorsqu'il se rappela où s'était trouvé sa bouche peu avant. L'Archange s'esclaffa. D'un geste, il régla le problème et le jeune homme se rua sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'une paume chaude serra un instant sa hampe douloureuse. Gabriel était presque en position fœtus, il cambra les hanches en une invite silencieuse, offrant son trou intime et Sam se releva pour se mettre à genoux contre les jambes nues, que Gabriel remonta afin de faciliter l'accès à son ouverture. Le chasseur entra lentement sans rencontrer de résistance. A peine eut-il enfoncé la totalité de sa queue que la chaleur étouffante et délicieuse l'enserra violemment, Gabriel ayant brusquement contracté son corps autour du sexe dur. Tremblant violemment, Sam ne put que décharger abondamment entre les parois brûlantes.

« Bon garçon. » ronronna l'Archange qui passa ses mains dans le cou du chasseur pour saisir son visage et l'amener à lui, l'installant entre ses jambes après que le jeune homme se soit retiré. Complètement sonné par son orgasme, le cadet des Winchester se laissa manœuvrer, se gluant au corps de l'Autre qui soupira d'aise. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de son amant, inspirant profondément, se gorgeant de l'odeur du corps moelleux. La joue posée sur le torse dur, Sam sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes, il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement fatigué mais l'orgasme l'avait rendu tout étourdi et son corps se faisait nettement plus pesant sur celui de l'Être Céleste, qui ne broncha pas, bien au contraire, s'il s'en tenait au doux miaulement qui lui était parvenu lorsque ces hanches avaient enfoncé un peu plus Gabriel dans le matelas. Les minutes passèrent, longues et tranquilles, bercées par la respiration régulière de l'Archange dont les doigts papouillaient son crâne, jouant avec les longues mèches brunes et le jeune homme subit le doux traitement avec bonheur.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. » annonça Gabriel soudainement, sortant l'humain de sa torpeur bienheureuse. « Pour Lucifer. » clarifia-t-il et Sam renifla bruyamment, bizarrement réveillé. _Sérieusement… Plus tue-l 'amour que ça, tu meurs_ , songea-t-il alors qu'il pinçait le flan à découvert en représailles. Parler de l'Etoile du Matin pendant l'Amour ne faisait clairement pas parti de son TOP10 des sujets de discussions qu'il souhaitait avoir.

« Nous en parlerons demain, mais il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne vienne dans ton corps, peu importe la manière. » gronda l'Archange, en serrant davantage les épaules larges du chasseur entre ses bras, faisant fi de la réaction peu avenante du plus jeune.

« Rappelle-moi de te parler de Dean après ton prochain orgasme, _**chéri.**_ » maugréa le chasseur, qui ferma les yeux de dépit.

Il était venu voir Gabriel pour se déclarer, tout en espérant rester tout contre lui le plus longtemps possible… Le jeune homme avait voulu oublier l'Apocalypse et se glisser dans la familiarité de leurs jeux de séduction… Mais fréquenter Gabriel, c'était être aussi devenir très terre-à-terre car l'Archange restait un être particulièrement cynique… Malgré tout, un vague soulagement sembla l'habiter. Si Gabriel insistait autant, c'était avant tout parce qu'il était inquiet. Et il fallait admettre que laisser son corps entre les mains de Gabriel ne lui posait aucun souci. Samuel lui faisait confiance. Le chasseur savait que seul, vaincre la volonté de Lucifer ne serait pas aisé, mais avec la grâce de Gabriel au creux de son corps, leurs chances de réussite ne pouvaient qu'augmenter.

Un pouffement de rire retentit et Sam sourit en sentant le thorax se mouvoir.

« Touché. » ricana le blond, qui pressa un baiser sur le crâne de son interlocuteur. « J'ai juste très envie que cette histoire soit terminée… Après tout, j'ai des promesses à tenir. » finit-il d'un air entendu alors que ses mains glissaient dangereusement vers les hanches puissantes du chasseur pour se loger sur ses fesses. Le cadet Winchester souffla, lui aussi amusé, un sourire repus se dessina sur son visage et son regard se posa sur le phlox blanc qui détonait sur la table de nuit sombre. Il embrassa amoureusement la peau à sa portée, conquis.

« Gabriel… » laissa trainer Sam alors que les lumières s'éteignaient « Je suis amoureux de toi. »

L'une des jambes de l'Archange passa sur son dos, et les doigts qui s'étaient immobilisés durant la phrase de Samuel reprirent leur apaisante activité.

« Je t'aime aussi, Samuel. » affirma la voix claire du Messager dans le calme de la nuit.

 **Fin du chapitre 8**

Oh la vache. J'aurai eu du mal à le terminer, celui-là ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus

Encore un dernier chapitre, du côté de Gabriel cette fois pour conclure cette fic.

Je dois avouer que je suis un peu frustrée, il y a tellement d'aspects de Gabriel et de sa relation avec Sam que j'aurais voulu explorer, mais puisque je ne veux pas faire de récit trop long et que je n'ai pas le temps nécessaire pour faire avoir un résultat de qualité, je préfère m'en tenir à ces 9 chapitres…

A la prochaine :D !


	9. You make me perfect

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'ai presque la larme à l'œil mais bon… Il fallait quand même bien achever cette fiction.**

 **Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient. Encore. Toujours. Jamais.

 **Note** : Ce chapitre est épicé. Genre super épicé. Faut pas lire en public et c'est pas pour les enfants. En fait, comme les chapitres d'avant, sauf que Gabriel a beaucoup attendu pour mettre la main sur son Sam. Donc il a la dalle. Mais genre GRAVE la dalle.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Physiquement, Gabriel se connaissait assez bien, merci pour lui.

Il connaissait ses envies et se targuait de combler celles de tout éventuel partenaire.

Bizarrement, il n'était pas spécialement de ceux qu'une flopée d'insultes allait exciter. _**Nope.**_ L'Archange était un être supérieur et, s'il jouait avec le langage, c'était un petit plaisir solitaire. Il aimait séduire, et la séduction passait également dans la façon dont les mots étaient utilisés. **Bref.** Il était de ceux qui, bien que vocal entre les draps, n'allaient pas déballer des grossièretés _ **. Oh**_ , durant sa folle conquête terrestre, il avait essayé un certain nombre de choses – certaines plus honteuses que d'autres, sa curiosité jamais suffisamment assouvie l'avait d'ailleurs parfois conduit dans tes situations aux conséquences _ **… Traumatisantes**_ mais marrantes. Bref, il avait quand même pas mal pris son pied. Mais les insultes dans la chambre, _bof_. Il y avait bien eu ce type une fois, le Messager s'était laissé tenter. Il en avait retenu deux choses : les insultes, non. La fessée, non plus et jamais, oh plus jamais de _Daddy Kink_. Jamais Gabriel n'aurait pensé qu'être appelé **« papa** » pendant la baise puisse être aussi dérangeant

Mais il y avait _Sam_.

Bien sûr, le cul était quelque chose qui lui était très familier, être amoureux ne lui faisait pas découvrir les joies de la baise, loin de là. Pourtant, Sam réveillait une part très curieuse de lui-même. Peut-être était-ce la confiance qu'il vouait au gosse… songea-t-il distraitement. Il y avait des pratiques qui nécessitaient un minimum de confiance en son partenaire. Sans aller jusqu'au BDSM pur et dur, Gabriel devait admettre qu'il avait laissé certaines… portes de son imagination fermée, par manque de confiance, ou peut-être par crainte de se montrer vulnérable. L'Archange avait toujours tenté de garder un certain contrôle –transposant ainsi le contrôle qu'il n'avait plus sur sa vie en contrôle sur lui-même- c'est pourquoi il était celui qui donnait du plaisir, qui en étant l'instigateur. Oh, il en recevait parfois mais la balance n'était jamais vraiment équilibrée. Même avec Kali, qui avait souvent eu le dessus sur lui dans leurs jeux coquins… En y réfléchissant bien, le Messager devait admettre que, si abandonner son vaisseau au plaisir était une compétence qu'il maîtrisait, s'abandonner totalement était une chose qui lui était absolument inconnue. Par ailleurs, Sam était le premier partenaire à être touché aussi intimement par sa Grâce. Par fierté ou par instinct de conservation, il avait toujours évité de dévoiler sa partie angélique, par crainte d'être retrouvé, mais aussi par dédain d'utiliser ce qui faisait de lui un Archange pour faire jouir une vague illusion… Pourtant, porter Sam à la jouissance, voir son abandon, à vif, si brut et presque sauvage, les pupilles et l'âme dilatés …. Savoir que la part spirituelle de son être pouvait se faire tordre l'humain d' _extase_ et le noyer dans le plaisir… Et, c'était con, mais genre, vraiment _con_ , mais l'Ex- _Trickster_ devait admettre qu'il avait récemment eu un petit fantasme où Sam était _très_ _ **très**_ dominant et lui, _très_ _ **très**_ soumis, tellement bien que dans le feu de l'action, un « _Daddy_ » lui avait échappé. Et _**merde**_ , mais Sam était clairement le type qu'il voulait appeler « Daddy » au pieu. Malgré le côté hyper chelou de la chose. Gabriel se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec envie.

Ses doigts s'engouffrèrent entre les épaisses mèches brunes du chasseur de monstres, dégageant son visage pour le révéler aux yeux scrutateurs de l'Immortel. Samuel Winchester était beau **, viril**. Ce n'était pas non plus une découverte. Gabriel n'en était pas non plus à son premier éphèbe. L'Archange n'était pas naïf au point de mettre Sam sur un piédestal. Il était spécial, certes, mais de nombreux humains l'étaient également. Il était bandant, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait de l'effet à l'Immortel.

Pourtant. Sam l'avait séduit, plus qu'aucun autre. Il rendait à Gabriel **curieux.** Et la curiosité n'était pas l'apanage des Anges. Immortelles et invincibles créatures qu'ils étaient. Et _putainement_ arrogantes dans leur savoir, ajouta mentalement le Messager en reniflant de mépris.

Samuel Freaking Winchester, _hu_ ...

Pas une once d'indifférence ne pouvait être attachée à ce nom, encore moins maintenant qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la grande _asperge_ qui partageait présentement son lit. Bien au contraire, s'il en jugeait par la vague d'affection qui inonda sa Grâce alors qu'elle se pelotonnait contre la colonne vertébrale du chasseur de monstres. Gabriel sentit la cage thoracique de son vaisseau s'enfler, comme submergée par les émotions de l'Archange. Surtout lorsque l'âme commença à son tour à s'étirer dans le corps du jeune homme, se collant aux parois physiques qui la retenaient prisonnière, dans une tentative d'être au plus près de la Grâce Archangélique ronronnant contre l'épiderme doux **. Oh**. _L'adorable petite chose_. Si Sam savait se contrôler, son âme était beaucoup plus directe dans ses désirs et Gabriel adorait déjà le côté un peu… _« clingy »_ que Sam s'évertuait à cacher mais que son âme étalait à sa vue. Le Messager sourit avec tendresse.

L'âme de Sam était si belle.

Il aurait fallu être le dernier des imbéciles pour ne pas le remarquer et le fait que les Anges aient voulu la corrompre mettait l'Archange du Jugement dans une rage folle.

Gabriel prenait un pied d'Enfer à voir Samuel se convulser sous ses attentions, il savourait de se savoir suffisamment puissant pour réduire le vaisseau de Lucifer, cet homme que les Anges n'arrivaient pas à soumettre, à une masse nerveuse tournée uniquement vers le Plaisir. Mieux, il ressentait une certaine fierté à utiliser sa Grâce avec pour seul but de vénérer ce corps, cette âme qui l'attirait si fort.

Savoir que le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Sam, et que Sam avait sur lui, n'avait rien à voir avec sa véritable nature –immortel et surpuissant-, savoir que Sam n'avait pas peur de s'opposer à lui...

Non, en réalité, ce qui le rendait encore plus fou de désir pour l'Humain qu'il ne l'était déjà, était également la confiance et le **consentement** qui lui étaient offerts. Le chasseur s'était refusé à Lucifer, la Perfection faite Ange, à ce frère aîné considéré autrefois comme la plus belle création de Dieu, et lui préférait Gabriel. L'Archange devait admettre qu'il avait hâte de voir la réaction de l'Etoile du Matin. Il avait hâte que ses frères sachent qu'il avait fait sien Samuel Winchester, le vaisseau de Lucifer qui passait son temps à leur glisser entre les doigts. Gabriel sentit l'estomac de son vaisseau se contracter de contentement. Samuel était à lui. _Rien qu'à lui_. Comme lui-même, appartenait à Samuel.

Et _**bordel**_. L'Archange Gabriel, Messager de l'Annonciation et du Jour Dernier, serait fier d'avoir Sam pour _Compagnon_.

Son vaisseau fut pris d'un frisson lorsque la barbe de trois jours de Sam rappa contre la peau de son bras, les lèvres du brun cherchant son épaule. Le Messager huma, amusé, quand les doigts calleux commencèrent à jouer sur la peau de son abdomen, peu habitué à un tel traitement, son vaisseau en devenait chatouilleux. C'était une sensation un peu étrange, pas désagréable, mais Gabriel ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi ... _Aussi_ … Le Messager chercha un qualificatif pour cet état particulier sans rien trouver de satisfaisant et ses yeux se plissèrent de concentration, altérée par les effleurements du cadet des Winchester. Son vaisseau était habitué à certains stimuli mais… pas à **ça**. Pas à ce touché doux, intime. _Bizarre_. L'Immortel sentait les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps se faire et se défaire, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée, l'électricité de son cerveau se propageant de façon anormale pour l'Archange qui tentait de calmer le vaisseau récalcitrant. Foutu cerveau humain qui ne réagissait pas à une vitesse adéquate. Si lent. Si… Limité… Pourtant, lorsqu' il sentit- plus qu'il ne vit Samuel- pouffer de rire dans le creux de son cou, les grands doigts tripotant allégrement les hanches nues, le Messager laissa son vaisseau réagir pleinement au traitement, stoppant ses efforts pour tranquilliser les synapses désobéissants. Ce n'était pas le désir habituel, la sensation survoltée de la Faim, c'était …. De la complicité. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux.

Et un rire lui échappa.

Incontrôlable.

Jamais l'Immortel ne s'était permis de rire pendant l'Amour. Ça lui semblait tellement éloigné de ce que le sexe était supposé être… Mais c'était aussi tellement mieux, tellement bon et juste ce que cela devait être. Enfin, la sensation mouillée d'un baiser sur sa clavicule le fit cambrer doucement les hanches et soupirer de bien-être. L'Archange sentit la queue droite du cadet Winchester, dont le bout était déjà humide, glisser sur le côté de sa cuisse. Il s'étira alors, paresseusement, et huma de satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit une sensation soudaine et lancinante au niveau de son intimité. Le gosse ne l'avait écarté qu'une fois et son anus en voulait encore. Gabriel se lécha les lèvres à la pensée du jus qui l'avait rempli pour ensuite venir tâcher l'arrière de ses fesses. Ronronnant, il se glua contre le brun et laissa sa Grâce vagabonder sagement sur les flancs du jeune homme avant de la pousser plus bas. L'entité luminescente s'agrippa au fessier musclé et l'Archange retint un ricanement en avisant la respiration devenue soudainement laborieuse de son vis-à-vis. Après tout, Gabriel était un homme de parole et le chasseur avait des… Attentes qu'il avait promis de combler. Samuel se pressa à son tour contre lui, son souffle buttant contre la peau de son cou, avant que l'Immortel ne sente une brève morsure. _**Ah**_. Son ricanement n'avait donc pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait cru…

Coquine, la Grâce poursuivit son chemin, écartant les fesses chaudes pour se nicher contre la peau sensible. Sam cambra les reins en invitation, un murmure inaudible aux bords des lèvres, et la partie spirituelle de Gabriel se mit à onduler dans la raie de ses fesses, pressant contre le périnée puis contre les testicules, provoquant un sursaut au brun. D'un geste assuré, Gabriel renversa le plus jeune sur le dos, se plaçant entre les longues jambes ouvertes. Le tour de force sembla dérouter le chasseur de monstres avant qu'un sourire ne s'étale sur son visage. Affectueux et impatient. L'Archange n'était pas dupe. Il savait que son côté possessif rencontrait un écho chez son vis-à-vis, le laissant rêveur. Et la pensée que le jeune homme puisse se montrer possessif à son égard lui plaisait beaucoup… La plupart de ses anciennes relations n'avaient jamais manifesté de telles attentions, Kali avait bien un petit côté territorial mais l'Archange n'avait pas vraiment ressenti d'appartenance. Kali n'avait jamais vraiment été « sienne », et lui, du fait de son secret, ne lui avait jamais vraiment appartenu. Jamais _totalement_. Jamais _suffisamment_. Ils avaient eu « une affaire », « une relation », mais il n'avait jamais été question de « leur relation », il n'y avait jamais eu de « nous ». Et si le Messager l'avait parfois déploré, il ne pouvait nier que là, coincé entre les cuisses puissantes de Samuel Winchester, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde, encore moins pour retourner auprès de la Divinité Indienne.

« Gabe… » Souffla son jeune amant et Gabriel lui offrit son meilleur sourire de prédateur.

 _C'est l'heure de passer à la casserole, mon Sammy_ , pensa-t-il, un grondement sourd se formant dans sa gorge alors qu'il approchait son bassin de celui du brun, guidant son membre bandé contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Sa main vint saisir son sexe avec fermeté et il caressa les testicules gonflés du chasseur de monstres de son gland, pressant la hampe contre la peau sensible, malaxant les boules avant de glisser le bout de sa queue plus bas, contre l'intérieur de la cuisse puis contre le périnée. Gabriel fit remonter son sexe, caressant la peau offerte, pressant son gland contre le pli de l'aine. Il renouvela plusieurs fois la manœuvre, jouant un peu des hanches lorsqu'il avisa le regard plein de convoitise du cadet des Winchester sur son abdomen. Le Messager saisit ensuite leurs deux membres dressés pour les caresser, appréciant le gland chaud et sensible contre le sien. Il passa son pouce sur sa langue et dirigea ses doigts avides vers la tête du sexe de son vis-à-vis. Le pouce entama un mouvement circulaire sur la peau sensible et Sam hoqueta sous l'adroite manœuvre avant que son grand corps ne se arque tandis qu'un bruit humide se faisait entendre : deux des extrémités de la grâce, telles deux langues, dardèrent l'anus du jeune homme alors que le reste de l'entité continuait d'écarter les deux globes musclés. Sam gémit et Gabriel se redressa pour admirer le spectacle, fasciné. Les mâchoires du jeune chasseur serrées, le cou fort… Les prunelles d'or descendirent sur le torse dur aux muscles marqués et l'Archange saliva à la vision du bassin et des hanches fortes. Son regard suivit ensuite la toison brune au milieu de laquelle trônait la queue tendue avant que son attention ne se concentre plus bas, les jambes écartées du jeune homme révélant son anus rosé sur lequel Gabriel crevait de poser sa langue. _Plus tard,_ se promit-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers le visage de l'autre pour l'embrasser lentement. D'une main, il enjoint Sam à s'installer vers le fond du lit. L'Archange réarrangea les hanches du brun, plaçant ses propres bras contre les genoux du chasseur de monstres, pesant contre l'arrière des cuisses pour les écarter un peu plus et se rapprocher de son vis-à-vis. Il pressa son membre contre l'ouverture intime, juste un peu, pour le plaisir de sentir l'intimité se contracter sur la tête de son sexe fébrile. _**C'était bon**_. Silencieux, il observa les yeux de Sam papillonner, son corps docile, totalement à la merci du Messager. Ce dernier vit avec une satisfaction non feinte le regard du cadet Winchester se poser sur les bras bandés de l'Archange, tendus par l'effort, avec envie. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux quand, après avoir tenté de forcer sur les bras forts, il comprit que Gabriel le maintenait cloué contre lui, à moitié assis et son anus complètement offert à la queue pressée dans la raie de ses fesses écartées. Et Gabriel ne manqua pas le frisson de désir qui étreignit le jeune homme.

« T'es tellement beau comme ça, Samuel. » feula l'Immortel, ses hanches entamant un mouvement circulaire, le bout de son sexe effleurant le trou intime sans pression. « Je vais te faire aimer être défloré. »

« Techniquement, tu m'as déjà en partie défloré. » annonça Sam, sarcastique malgré son souffle court, et Gabriel roula des yeux d'un air exagéré et amusé.

« Tu aurais préféré que je continue de te prendre avec ton frère dans la pièce ? Hum … Petit cochon. » balança Gabriel en pressant vicieusement sa queue contre le trou, sans le pénétrer. « Tu étais superbe, offert sur la table. Ça aurait fait un chouette spectacle… Si seulement j'avais su pour ce côté exhibitionniste... » L'Archange laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il avait envie de rire et son regard rencontra celui, tout aussi amusé, du chasseur de monstres qui lui donna un coup sur le pectoral, joueur.

« Espèce de con, va. » grommela ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

Gabriel haussa les épaules d'un air je-m'en-foutiste et releva son visage dans le but de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Sam. Celui-ci resta immobile, cherchant à dissimuler un sourire narquois et l'Archange se mit à maudire leur si grande différence de taille qui l'empêchait présentement d'embrasser son amant. _Toi, je te retiens_ , nota-t-il mentalement, haussant un sourcil et faisant la moue. Ça allait être galère pour lui faire l'amour et pouvoir l'embrasser en même temps dans cette position, sans que cela ne devienne inconfortable au bout d'un moment… Et le Messager ne voulait pas s'encombrer de ce genre de problème logistique pendant l'acte. Un toussotement le ramena à la réalité et il tomba sur l'expression amusée de l'Humain. Ce dernier utilisa les bras de l'Archange comme levier pour se redresser un peu.

« Écarte voir un peu tes bras. » suggéra le plus jeune.

Gabriel obéit et Sam émit un soupir alors que ses cuisses glissaient sur les biceps clairs, jouant des hanches, le jeune homme se cala contre la tête de lit et attira l'Immortel contre lui. Presque plié en deux, le chasseur de monstres se retrouva coincé entre le lit et son amant. Et, après s'être assuré du confort du brun, le Messager vint cueillir les lèvres pleines et invitantes, sans précipitation, tout en continuant de faire se mouvoir ses hanches avec lenteur. Il ne fit que presser leurs bouches ensemble, multipliant les baisers et les frôlements de leurs lèvres. Une dernière pression sur la commissure de la bouche et Gabriel fourra son nez dans le cou de son amant, inspirant profondément l'odeur de l'épiderme chaud. Finalement, il posa sa joue contre la clavicule de son amant et les orbes d'or tombèrent sur le Phnox blanc qui trônait toujours sur la table de nuit. L'Archange tourna la tête afin que ses lèvres atteignent le menton viril, il se redressa et laissa ses lamelles de chair s'empresser de dévorer de baisers les fossettes tentantes, puis les joues mal rasées. L'Ex-Trickster cajola la peau, frottant son nez contre la mâchoire de son amant avec affection. Sam…

Samuel qui s'était déclaré avec maladresse.

Samuel qui lui avait donné un tournesol et un Phnox avec sincérité et avec une certaine crainte.

Ses lèvres suivirent la ligne masculine de la mâchoire de l'Humain et se retrouvèrent proches de l'une de ses oreilles. Gabriel embrassa la tempe, l'estomac noué d'émotions, alors qu'il sentait sous ses lèvres, et le sang battant, et l'activité cérébrale –parfois, être un Ange, c'était de la merde. Il était tellement submergé par leurs sensations à tous les deux que sa Grâce semblait parfois prise entre deux feux… Et en même temps… Il sentait Sam vivre sous lui. Les organes actifs, le sang se propageant dans le corps, le cœur battant…- Profondément mouvant. Indéniablement vivant. Avec un grondement sourd, le Messager laissa la partie spirituelle de son être s'étirer sur les jambes musclées, languissante et caressante. Elle palpa les mollets et câlina l'intérieur des genoux avant d'effleurer l'arrière puis l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme, le faisant hoqueter et sursauter. Sa bouche happa le lobe de l'oreille la plus proche et Sam cambra des reins sous l'assaut.

« Je déconne pas Sammy. Tu sais… » souffla-t-il, et, devant le manque de réaction de l'Autre, il poursuivit, pour être plus clair. « Je te veux vraiment pour moi. »

Il se recula pour faire face au susnommé, pour laisser ses mots imprégner et prendre toute leur importance dans l'esprit de l'Humain. Connaissant le cadet Winchester, il avait déjà dû faire les recherches nécessaires, Gabriel avait surpris une conversation à propos du Lien entre Castiel et le jeune homme. Il était donc clair que ce dernier savait, au moins en partie, à quoi l'Archange faisait référence. Samuel était là, auprès de lui, au creux de lui, et ils avaient le temps.

Une large main se posa, hésitante mais réconfortante, sur son épaule et la voix grave de ce dernier se fit entendre :

« Je te veux aussi. »

L'Archange secoua la tête d'un air calculé avant de reprendre :

« Tu sais que je ne te parle pas que de cul, hein ?» l'ex-Trickster inspira avant d'ajouter précipitamment : «Je veux faire de toi mon Compagnon. »

Et subitement, il sentit son vaisseau rougir _**furieusement**_. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé dire cette phrase un jour, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse en avoir la possibilité. Gabriel se sentit vulnérable, plus nu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Fuyant le regard de son vis-à-vis, le Messager se mit à chercher une échappatoire. Il pourrait laisser tomber. Ne rien expliquer. Faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance pour éviter un éventuel rejet.

« Ton Compagnon ? » répéta le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils, le sortant de ses élucubrations.

 _Evidemment_ , soupira l'Ex-Trickster. C'était sans compter sur Smartass Sammy qui, _**évidemment**_ –Gabriel tenait à insister sur ce fait, savait dénicher _**le**_ détail que l'on voulait absolument planquer.

« A ton avis, il a bien fallut un modèle pour les piafs que vous autres Humains appelez « Inséparables » toussota Gabriel, mit mal à l'aise par la lueur à la fois curieuse et confiante brillant dans les yeux face à lui.

« Oh. Vraiment ? Et quel est donc ce modèle, _chéri_ ? » le titilla l'Humain avec un air entendu.

Le Messager haussa un sourcil. Ce gamin allait le rendre dingue. Une longue inspiration plus tard pour se remettre les idées en place et Gabriel se décida à donner voix à ses désirs et à ses craintes :

« Samuel. Tu sais, on dit que si l'un des Inséparables meurt… L'autre se laissera mourir. Bon, on est d'accord que ça peut paraitre un peu glauque pour mon …espèce… » Gabriel pesa ses mots avant d'expliquer, d'une voix douce : « Être marqué par un Ange, c'est accepter de passer l'Eternité avec lui, c'est aussi partager une part de sa Grâce, de son Histoire. C'est quelque chose qui va bien au-delà du plan physique. C'est comme… plonger dans son Grâce ? Je crois… Alors, quand quelque chose d'aussi profond doit être rompu, ce n'est pas sans séquelles … Et c'est même souvent irréversible. »

L'Humain resta silencieux un moment, l'ex-Trickster pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche pour traiter l'information.

« Ça veut dire que je pourrai voir tes ailes sans avoir les yeux en confiture ? »

L'Archange resta interdit. _Hein ?_ Ces mots lui firent alors l'effet d'une douche froide, si bien qu'il s'écarta de Sam, le regard baissé.

« Gabriel ? »

« C'est rien. C'est juste… » L'Archange laissa sa phrase en suspens car il ne savait pas réellement quoi ajouter.

Bien sûr, Gabriel s'était attendu à cette requête –les humains et leur foutue curiosité vis à vis des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas… et que, de toute manière, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre….-. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intime à montrer ses ailes, habituellement. Les immenses appendices étaient une fierté et la manifestation de leur puissance et de leur appartenance à la race des Fils du Ciel. De même, les Archanges utilisaient leurs ailes comme témoignage de leur rang, les membres impressionnant les Anges de statut inférieur. Et si ces Anges avaient la possibilité de choisir de montrer ou non leurs ailes – aux risques et périls des humains aux alentours, d'ailleurs…-, les Archanges ne pouvaient contrôler leurs forces et s'efforçaient de ne projeter que l'ombre de leurs ailes. Gabriel avait transformé ainsi quelques planètes en tas de cendres par simple maladresse… Le Messager laissa son regard plonger dans celui de son vis-à-vis, qui attendait toujours la suite de son propos. Au moment présent, Gabriel ne pouvait pas montrer physiquement ses ailes à Samuel, du moins, pas tant que ce dernier serait en vie ou qu'ils ne seraient pas correctement liés… Et le Lien… Gabriel s'humidifia les lèvres avec de l'impatience et appréhension, tapies au fond de son ventre. Il avait été un Dieu païen depuis tellement longtemps… Il n'avait pas étendu ses ailes à leur maximum depuis des siècles, pour ne pas se faire repérer depuis le Paradis, ce qui donnait à la chose – _au_ _ **Lien**_ **-** un tournant nettement plus intime.

Et puis, _Bon Dieu !_ Samuel n'avait donc retenu que **ça** de son speech ? Et la possibilité qu'ils _crèvent tous les deux_ , ça l'avait même pas marqué plus que ça ? _Sérieusement_? Ce gamin était fou.

« Je peux te montrer leurs ombres. » tenta l'Immortel, comme pour laisser une porte de sortie à l'Autre.

La situation était tellement … Bizarre. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Gabriel avait imaginé leur première fois, à moitié baisant, à moitié parlant. C'était déstabilisant. Un peu frustrant aussi… Une main lui souleva le menton et il soupira d'aise quand des lèvres se posèrent amoureusement sur les siennes.

« Tu m'as laissé suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir, il me semble. Tu as toujours été très clair sur tes intentions. Je pensais l'avoir été aussi. »

Un sourcil élégant haussé et Gabriel se pencha vers le visage aimé, avec une expression qu'il savait séductrice.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut passer direct au plat de résistance, bébé ? » feula-t-il en battant exagérément des cils, faisant pouffer son Humain. Celui-ci passa ses mains dans le dos du blond, massant légèrement l'étendue de peau proche des omoplates, là où ses ailes auraient dû se trouver. Gabriel ronronna de bonheur sous l'attention, s'arquant pour prolonger le contact enivrant, et Sam planta quelques bisous, secs et piquants mais toujours chastes, sur ses lèvres.

« C'est toi qui me fais attendre, _chéri_. » soupira le vaisseau de Lucifer, lascif et l'Archange déglutit, son érection se faisant plus ferme contre la peau des bourses pleines du jeune homme. Il donna un coup de butoir qui fut accueilli par un gémissement rauque, Gabriel coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, excité, et se recula pour glisser son sexe entre les fesses musclées, caressant la raie de son gland avant de l'appuyer sur l'anus. Le Messager observa avec intérêt la rosace fragile pulsant contre la tête de sa queue, il adorait le cul de Sam. Ses formes, ses muscles, la vulnérabilité de cette partie si intime. Il avait encore sur la langue le souvenir du goût du foutre mais aussi la sensation du trou se refermant sur le muscle lingual lorsque l'Archange l'avait pénétré pour la première fois. Et quelle vision cela avait été, Samuel Winchester allongé sur la table, se laissant enculer par la langue de Gabriel… Le gland de ce dernier passa sur le scrotum, l'humidifiant de son précum alors que l'Archange hésitait encore à aller goûter au trou tentant. Après un grondement, l'Ex-Trickster plongea entre les cuisses du chasseur de monstres, la bouche prête à cueillir l'ouverture tentante.

Le trou s'ouvrit par à-coups sous la chaleur de sa bouche, faisant grogner Gabriel d'excitation. Il était _dingue_ du cul du gosse. C'était plus fort que lui. L'entrée d'un beau rose foncé, encore étroite, le faisait saliver et il n'avait qu'une envie : la voir devenir béante par le passage de son sexe. Gabriel voulait voir ce joli petit trou ouvert, convulsant, les entrailles réclamant encore la bite épaisse et juteuse qui auraient inondé de son foutre les parois moelleuses. Ses cordes vocales vibrèrent, le son trop bas pour être entendu par une oreille humaine, signe que ses instincts prenaient le dessus, sa Grâce à l'affût, animale. L'Archange ferma violemment les yeux, par crainte que cette dernière ne cherche à se manifester physiquement et ne blesse le jeune homme par inadvertance. Une fois de nouveau en contrôle, le blond fit lever les jambes à son amant et d'une main, les garda serrées l'une contre l'autre. Son autre main appuya sur l'un des globes de chair. Un son appréciateur quitta sa bouche tandis que l'ouverture intime était davantage exposée à sa vue. Gabriel se pencha et, après avoir parcouru les testicules gonflés du bout de sa langue, il les goba avec gourmandise salivant abondamment autour. Les jambes sous ses doigts se mirent à trembler et leur propriétaire se mit à gémir sans discontinuer, sa voix gagnant en intensité quand l'Archange aspirait plus fort la peau de ses boules. L'Immortel explora minutieusement l'épiderme, prenant son temps pour s'imprégner du goût particulier de l'étendue offerte à ses soins.

« Gabe… » couina presque son amant « si tu continues, je vais venir… »

Un sourire malin prit place sur son visage alors qu'il s'écartait un peu, il attendit quelques instants avant de fondre sur le périnée qu'il savait être une zone très réactive. Sa Grâce déserta son refuge et Gabriel en profita pour passer son index sur l'anus impatient tout en continuant de maltraiter son nouveau terrain de jeux. Il happa l'un des testicules, l'emprisonnant dans sa bouche, aspirant savamment, passant le plat de sa langue avant de laisser le bout du muscle parcourir la peau, savourant avec délectation la respiration laborieuse de son amant. Le Messager donna de longs coups de langue sur l'autre boule, affermissant sa bouche, mordillant le creux de l'aine, faisant trembler le jeune homme. Ses lèvres se faufilèrent, lentes mais espiègles, jusqu'à la raie des fesses et l'ex-Trickster se mit à laper la fente, évitant consciencieusement le trou rose, sa salive coulant sur l'entrée chaude, la rendant luisante et, ô combien, désirable.

« Putain, j'adore ton cul. » feula l'Archange avec délice, son membre dur donna un à-coup, se rappelant à son bon souvenir, mais il choisit de l'ignorer, toute son attention concentrée dans un unique but : donner du plaisir au cadet Winchester.

D'ailleurs, Samuel tenta de bouger pour faire descendre les lèvres mutines sur son anus, mais au vue de sa position –sur le dos avec les jambes relevées et retenues fermement par le blond-, cela ne fut guère concluant. Gabriel émit un rire guttural, satisfait, et susurra, gentiment menaçant :

« Non, Sammy. »

Le susnommé exhala une plainte, son corps frissonnant tandis que le Messager gobait avec plus de gourmandise les testicules gonflés. Sans prévenir, Gabriel laissa sa Grâce reprendre possession de l'intimité du chasseur. Légère et imperceptible jusqu'au moment où elle grandit à l'intérieur, préparant le jeune homme en douceur pour leur futur coït. Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent alors qu'il ressentait les parois se resserrer autour de la partie spirituelle de son être. _Être compressé entre les douces et voluptueuses cloisons._ _ **Merde**_ **.** La Grâce, sans sortir de l'anus, se déploya bien profond et Gabriel sentit son amant s'arquer et se crisper et sa Grâce lui renvoya une sensation de bien-être, diffuse. L'Archange coupa rapidement sa connexion avec le jeune homme quand les endorphines de ce dernier commencèrent à influer sur son vaisseau. _C'est pas le temps de dormir, bordel,_ se fustigea-t-il alors qu'il sentait son vaisseau se détendre un peu trop à son goût.

Un sourire taquin et fier au coin des lèvres, le Messager disposa les longues jambes sur le côté, les déposant sur les draps, il se pencha ensuite pour déposer un baiser sur une cuisse encore frémissante.

Sam s'était délicieusement jouit dessus.

Sa bouche se hasarda sur la hanche, remonta le long du flanc avant de heurter une épaule indéniablement masculine pour s'écraser dans le creux du cou du plus jeune. Sam se déplaça pour faire face au blond, sa main enveloppa la mâchoire de l'Archange pour amener son visage au sien. Le jeune homme frotta tendrement son nez contre celui de son vis-à-vis, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Gabriel chasse la bouche de l'autre, ses lèvres atterrissant sur le menton, sur la joue ou à la commissure de leurs jumelles. Il capta la lueur joueuse dans les pupilles vert d'eau et huma de contentement, prenant alors son temps pour couvrir le visage du gosse de ses baisers. Les grandes mains de Sam le saisirent à la taille, avant de remonter sur ses épaules, fermes et confiantes. A sa plus grande honte, le Messager – _ **NON. Son vaisseau. Son vaisseau, ce**_ _ **n'**_ _ **est**_ _ **pas**_ _ **lui. D'accord ?**_ – Donc. Son vaisseau **gloussa** quand Samuel planta un bisou bruyant droit sur ses lèvres. De toute façon, son vaisseau est un _con_. C'est tout, décida l'ex-Trickster. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre contenance tandis que le chasseur papouillait son crâne avec adresse, massant le haut de sa nuque et jouant avec les mèches blondes, les enroulant autour de ses longs doigts. Le corps de l'Archange se détendit et se fondit contre celui du plus jeune, profitant allégrement des caresses aimantes. _**Bon**_. C'était cool et tout, pas que l'Archange ne « _kiffait_ » pas son moment de câlin. Mais il avait grave la _trique_ , **là**. Et la _chienne_ lui fit savoir que son côté _gentleman_ lui cassait gaiment les _**couilles**_ et qu'il allait falloir réagir. Si possible, genre, maintenant-tout-de-suite.

Un râle quitta sa gorge tandis que les doigts de son amant tiraient doucement sur ses cheveux pour guider sa bouche vers la sienne, Sam ne laissa pas le baiser rester chaste et Gabriel se retrouva à sucer sa langue avec entrain avant que le jeune homme ne fasse ce _**Truc**_ avec son muscle lingual de l'Enfer, qui rendait l'Archange complètement dingue. La langue lapant, s'enroulant et flirtant outrageusement avec la sienne. **Ô** , par la _Sainte Putain de Babylone_ , Gabriel avait tellement hâte de voir ce que cette langue pourrait faire avec son cul.

« Viens là. »murmura le chasseur contre ses lèvres, l'une de ses mains, emmêlée à l'une de Gabriel, tirait le Messager pour qu'il se place au-dessus du Winchester et le plus âgé se retrouva entre les cuisses écartées de l'Humain, leurs corps soudés l'un à l'autre.

Le parfum de la chair de l'Humain était intoxicante, à la limite du supportable, si bien que l'Archange du Jugement s'immobilisa, certaines de ses ailes, plus petites et plus proches de la dimension terrestre, s'ouvrirent et buttèrent contre les murs de la chambre, faisant tomber un cadre dans un bruit mât, ce qui ne sembla cependant pas perturber le cadet des Winchester. Le Messager planta alors son regard d'or dans celui de son vis-à-vis, pour y lire la même adoration que celle qu'il lui vouait. Gabriel se blottit contre lui et sa grâce passa, avec une lenteur calculée, sur le gland rougi et sensible de Samuel qui sursauta, un geignement tremblant lui échappant. Sa queue était de nouveau dure et le blond la sentait contre son ventre, vibrante et humide de son dernier orgasme. L'Archange plaqua une main sur la tête de lit, saisissant l'un des barreaux et joua des hanches lentement, son sexe glissa dans la raie des fesses du chasseur pour appuyer plus fermement contre l'entrée intime.

« Ok, Sammy. Je viens… Dis-moi si ça fait mal. » susurra Gabriel alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur les lèvres du gosse.

L'une de ses mains saisit son membre dur pour le guider et forcer l'anus pendant que l'autre cajolait le visage du gamin. L'Archange soupira en sentant le trou, offert contre son gland, s'ouvrir pour lui. Un autre soupir porta le nom du plus jeune et Sam gémit contre sa bouche, la chaleur de son souffle haché butant contre ses lèvres.

Gabriel enfonça sa queue dans l'intimité avec lenteur, il papillonna des yeux en grognant d'envie. L'Archange le sentait. Il s'était reconnecté avec le corps et l'esprit de son amant. Tout le moelleux, tout le chaud, tous les muscles internes qui gobaient sa bite, les parois contre lesquelles son gland buttait, chaque centimètre de son sexe emprisonné dans le grand corps souple, le regard brouillé de Samuel et les terminaisons nerveuses submergées par les nouvelles sensations prodiguées par le corps étranger engoncé à l'intérieur du fondement délicieusement étroit… Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était bon. Si bon. Trop bon. Gabriel ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand les intentions pures de sa Grâce retentirent en lui.

 _Posséder ce cul, cet adorable petit trou mouillé et élargi par sa Grâce, le revendiquer comme sien._

Les ailes de l'Archange se déployèrent dans la pièce, frappant violemment le plafond, Gabriel sentit vaguement quatre autres de ces appendices s'ébrouer dans une autre dimension, mais c'était flou. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. _**Oh Shit.**_ Il fallait qu'il vienne à l'intérieur de Sam, c'était une nécessité. Sam allait devenir son Compagnon et l'Archange voulait combler son conjoint, et la part primitive de lui-même reprit sa litanie possessive. Féroce et dominante.

 _Enfiler son cul. L'élargir délicieusement. Labourer ses chairs les plus intimes. Le réclamer. Le monter comme une chienne._

Le _marquer_.

Le _marquer_ comme _**sien**_.

Les murs se mirent à trembler, Gabriel ne prit même pas la peine de porter de l'attention à la fenêtre et à la porte, qui semblaient être sur le point de sortir de leurs emplacements initiaux. Le Messager recula ses hanches, son sexe coulissant difficilement hors du séant du chasseur qui gémit, avant de replonger dans son corps. Le blond émit un soupir de soulagement quand l'anus se dilata entièrement contre sa bite, qu'il put alors insérer sans rencontrer de résistance. Un cri lui échappa quand Samuel se contracta durement autour de lui, si brûlant, si délectable. C'était exquis et ça laissa l'Archange tremblotant, soumis aux sensations purement humaines de son vaisseau. Son sexe tressauta, étouffé dans la chair qu'il déflorait avec patience. Samuel se redressa pour venir lui embrasser la mâchoire et Gabriel gémit sous le geste tendre. Il ferma les yeux, ses paupières crispées. Sa part archangélique aux instincts plus brutaux reprenait le dessus : Sam avait été désigné comme son Compagnon et avait donné son consentement, si bien que l'essence pure de l'être millénaire voulait elle-aussi se mélanger à l'Humain et elle le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. C'était sans compter sur le côté finalement très fleur bleue du Messager, qui saisissait tendrement le visage de Samuel pour l'embrasser encore. Encore. _Encore_. Et finalement, c'est évidemment Samuel qui brisa la retenue toute bienveillante de son assaillant en ondulant du bassin pour faire rentrer la virilité tendue plus profondément. Gabriel émit alors un grognement guttural avant de se jeter littéralement sur la bouche de son amant, dévorant la cavité buccale avec avidité, sa prise sur les cuisses musclés se fit puissante, ses doigts pétrissant la peau hâlée. Il projeta son bassin vers l'avant, donnant un coup de butoir brutal dans le corps soumis.

« Je vais te féconder, t'envahir. T'inonder de moi, te fourrer de ma semence. Tu ne respireras plus que **moi.** » rugit presque l'Archange alors que l'orgueilleuse créature se réveillait, les ailes se déployant plus encore, faisant balancer dangereusement le lustre. Le Messager sentit plusieurs appendices cogner contre la dimension terrestre, menaçant de s'y faire une place. Gabriel serra les dents, il se glua à Sam et tenta de se calmer. Il sentait le vaisseau trembler autour de lui et après avoir sorti son sexe de l'antre chaud, il passa une main réconfortante sur le postérieur de son amant. _Hum. Un peu de tenue, tout de même. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de détruire l'immeuble car il n'aurait pas su contenir certaines de ces ailes…_

« Désolé. J'arrive pas à me contrôler… »

« C'est rien. » commença le jeune homme, qui tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer une respiration normale, apparemment excité par l'attitude dominante de son amant.

Gabriel secoua la tête. Savoir que tous deux avaient la même vision de leur relation, exclusive, possessive, était une chose. Mais ça… L'Archange avait peur de finir par blesser Sam, que cette part brutale de lui-même finisse par prendre le dessus pour revendiquer le gamin. Gabriel restait un être qui avait été créé d'une rage guerrière. Il était l'un des commandants du Seigneur des Armées.

« Je pourrais te faire du mal, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Mais je dois admettre que jusqu'à maintenant, tu me faisais beaucoup de bien et que je commence à sentir la déception arriver… ô Archange, protecteur des Drama Queen et amateur des entrées théâtrales dignes d'un soap opera, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de finir de me sauter ? On aura tout le temps pour discuter après. »

Gabriel haussa un sourcil faussement outré, son appréhension reculant sous la confiance totalement assumée de son futur Compagnon.

« Moi, protecteur des Drama Queen ? J'ai inventé le Drama, mon cher. » annonça l'Immortel alors qu'il collait son torse à celui du plus jeune, « Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, de toute façon. C'est ta faute. Tu me mets en chaleur, bébé. » Ronronna-t-il en jouant des sourcils.

Samuel fit alors mine de réfléchir et Gabriel haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Comment c'était déjà…. » commença le cadet des Winchester avec un air de conspirateur, « la phrase que tu as dite, la toute première fois, ah ! oui ! » Sam inspira profondément et avança : « _des promesses, toujours des promesses _ » dans une imitation exagérée de l'Archange.

« Samidiot. »pouffa Gabriel, en faisant migrer ses lèvres sur l'épiderme ferme, traçant son chemin jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres fines de son vis-à-vis. Samuel lui offrit un sourire paresseux, sa main venant épouser le visage du blond qui en embrassa amoureusement la paume. Conquis, le Messager s'abandonna à lui, goûtant au parfum de la chair mortelle, il prit son temps et savoura le contact de leurs corps avant que son sexe ne retrouve l'ouverture intime. Gabriel observa alors l'épaisse colonne de chair disparaitre dans l'anus, glissant facilement dans l'intérieur chaud et étriqué. Son contrôle commença à se faire la malle quand il sentit Sam se contracter autour de lui. Le pire étant que le brun savait ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il tentait de faire, ce _vicieux_ petit **con**. Les convulsions de l'anus autour de son sexe se firent de plus en plus fermes, le chasseur expérimentant les sensations et les limites de son corps. Et _putain_ , s'il continuait, Gabriel allait jouir en 5 minutes. Il avait désiré Sammy comme un malade, à la limite des « _blue balls_ », et maintenant, l'ex-Trickster était enfin là où il devait être. Il appartenait à Sam et il lui ferait l'amour autant de fois que cela serait nécessaire pour le lui prouver. Le blond se pencha en avant, son visage se nichant contre le cou puissant qu'il picora de baisers, laissant çà et là des marques de sa possessivité. Les coups de rein devinrent alors plus brefs, plus forts, et le bassin du chasseur fut plusieurs fois soulevé sous l'impact dur de leurs deux corps, les faisant grogner tous les deux. Ils ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, cherchant leur rythme et Gabriel se déhancha lentement, se repaissant des longs soupirs de contentement de son jeune amant. Les grandes mains du chasseur agrippèrent désespérément ses omoplates, une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres et l'Archange su qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Sa Grâce s'enroula soudainement, perverse, autour de la queue du jeune homme pour la compresser et empêcher le chasseur d'atteindre son orgasme.

« Gabe… » sanglota presque le brun alors que sa tête basculait vers l'arrière, sa bouche semblant chercher de l'air.

« Non, Samuel. Ce n'est que notre premier accouplement alors ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. » siffla l'Immortel en redoublant de force dans ces à-coups, pénétrant, prenant et ravageant la cavité intime. L'Âme du gamin l'appelait, séduisante, et sa Grâce crevait de la dépraver, de s'unir à elle pour la déchirer de plaisir. L'entité luminescente passa à fleur de peau, attisant et allumant. _Bientôt_ , pensa l'Archange, _bientôt, je te pénétrerai jusqu'au plus profond de ton essence et tu ne m'échapperas pas_. En attendant… La bête qu'il était gronda de satisfaction, son amant frémissant d'extase autour de lui, geignant sourdement, tandis qu'il durcissait encore ses mouvements, plongeant bien au fond, écrasant ses testicules contre les fesses du chasseur. Gabriel aimait le son de son corps rencontrant brusquement celui du cadet Winchester, le claquement répété de leurs peaux et l'humidité du glissement de sa bite dans le trou appétissant. Sa Grâce libéra le sexe tourmenté et Sam émit un soupir de soulagement. Deux mouvements de balancier, impulsifs mais généreux, suffirent à le faire jouir et son jus gicla sur son bas-ventre pendant que son cul continuait à se faire limer violemment par un Archange assuré et conquérant. Il ne fallut pas plus que la vision débauchée de Samuel, les jambes écartées pour l'accueillir et la preuve de son enthousiasme à se faire prendre pour faire venir le Messager, qui empala le jeune homme d'un mouvement sec, sa queue enfouie bien au fond, ses mains crispées sur la croupe soumise.

Après s'être précautionneusement retiré, Gabriel contempla avec fierté la rivière de sperme qui s'écoula des fesses de son amant jusque sur ses cuisses. Fier de lui au possible, il se bouina en ronronnant contre Sam, ce dernier l'encerclant de ses bras. L'Archange se lécha la lèvre de satisfaction alors que sa Grâce caressait doucement le corps du brun.

Gabriel roucoula dans son cou, murmurant amoureusement à quel point l'âme du chasseur était belle, lumineuse, il laissa une trainée de petits baisers sur la joue mal rasée, ses mains cajolant le torse de Sam.

Le membre du jeune homme repris doucement de la vigueur, mais le Messager ne se pressa pas, ils étaient enfermés dans leur bulle, chuchotant contre la bouche de l'autre, perdus l'un contre l'autre.

Curieux, il fit rouler son amant sur le ventre et contempla le corps alangui, les épaules développées et le dos musclé, la ligne de la colonne vertébrale - fragile et puissante-, les fesses musclées et pointues, et enfin, le trou rendu béant quand sa queue ne le perçait pas, ne le comblait pas, convulsant et pulsant pour être rempli de nouveau. Il avança deux doigts, les passant avec lenteur sur la chair rosée, écartant délicatement les bords de l'anus, les massant l'épiderme plissé et encore humide de son foutre avec précaution. Un sourire effronté pris place sur ses lèvres et il claqua des doigts, le son clair et net résonna dans la pièce, avant qu'il ne se lèche les lèvres d'anticipation.

« Samuel » feula l'Archange en jouant des épaules, prédateur, amusé par la chair de poule qui recouvrait peu à peu le corps élancé en réaction au baryton velouté –et _travaillé !-_ de sa voix. Il embrassa la joue puis la nuque, mordant le creux de l'épaule de son homme et sa bouche suivit la ligne racée de la colonne vertébrale face à lui jusqu'au bas de ses reins sous les soupirs lourds du brun. Le Messager se redressa, il installa son amant plus confortablement en le caressant, ses mains se pressant sur le fessier ouvert, découvrant l'anus gourmand, et le rapprochant de sa bite dressée. Le blond se positionna derrière Sam, et il feula, tout en esquissant un sourire féroce :

« Écarte tes fesses pour moi. Montre-moi où tu me veux. »

Le jeune homme déglutit mais coopéra, il s'abaissa, le visage dans les oreillers, ses bras passant contre ses flancs pour que ses larges doigts viennent séparer les deux globes de chair. Le brun cambra ensuite les reins et tout ce que Gabriel put voir, ce fut le trou ouvert en offrande. Il posa sa main à plat sur la chute de rein et la fit remonter jusqu'à la nuque massive dans un geste doux et rassurant.

« T'es beau comme ça, Bébé. » susurra l'Immortel.

Le trou intime absorba sans difficulté tout son sexe et Gabriel donna un petit coup de rein pour s'enfiler tout entier à l'intérieur. L'impact lui coupa le souffle et il exhala sourdement, sa bite se faisant une place entre les deux rondeurs délicieuses. L'Archange se colla à son dos, passant ses bras de part et d'autre du grand corps sous le sien pour laisser ses doigts papouiller le torse large.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit l'ex-Trickster en brossant ses lèvres contre la peau toute chaude. Son vis-à-vis soupira par l'affirmative, il décida donc de se mouvoir à l'intérieur, ondulant de gauche à droite puis doucement d'avant en arrière, prévenant. Samuel émit un son de contentement, jouant de nouveau à refermer sur anus sur sa verge alors, Gabriel se suréleva, chevaucha le jeune homme par derrière, sa queue toujours enfournée dans l'anus ouvert. Il eut vaguement l'impression d'être un mâle copulant avec sa femelle plus grande, et bien que l'image soit particulièrement cocasse, l'idée de se reproduire avec Sam raffermit son excitation. Il se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme.

« J'adorerais t'engrosser. » affirma le Messager et le corps sous lui tressaillit, « te remplir de ma semence et te rendre gros de moi. » Sa voix était basse, lourde de désir. « Je te ferais plein de petits. Et tu aimerais ça. »

« Je… » haleta son vis-à-vis, « les enfants, c'est pas mon truc… On a… On a le temps pour ça. »

« Moui. » concéda le blond en se plaquant contre le dos large, ses hanches entamant un mouvement circulaire, « je t'avoue que pour l'instant, je refuse de partager ton amour, déjà que je fais une fleur à certains. »

Sam rit.

L'Archange se recula, faisant coulisser son sexe dans l'antre chaud, il caressant le galbe d'une hanche avant de rentrer de nouveau dans l'intérieur moelleux. Sam se mit à ahaner quand le rythme des coups de rein devint plus soutenu. Prendre le chasseur par derrière était une très bonne idée, il faudrait qu'il se félicite. Gabriel se laissa porter par les sensations de son vaisseau, submergé par son plaisir et celui de Sam, liés. Submergé par les sons de leurs corps emmêlés, leurs soupirs, leurs gémissements, ses testicules qui claquaient et s'écrasaient délicieusement contre le cul offert dans un bruit sale, obscène, la chaleur et la douceur de la peau sous sa joue alors qu'il se gluait encore plus contre le chasseur et…. Et le Messager ne put retenir ses paroles frondeuses, ses mouvements devenant sulfureux, séducteurs :

« T'aimes ça, Sammy ? Quand je t'encule bien profond, bien au fond de ton joli petit trou. »

Gabriel hoqueta quand une grande main vint saisir ses testicules avec assurance et fermeté, Samuel avait passé sa main entre ses jambes et stimulait les bourses pleines de l'Archange.

Le coup de main vigoureux le fit accélérer la cadence, c'était _**trop**_. Trop de stimuli pour son vaisseau, tout comme pour sa Grâce, qui s'ébroua, complètement conquise. Son cerveau déconnecta, alors qu'il se répandant encore dans l'intimité de son amant.

 _Délicieuse saillie_ , ronronna sa Grâce qui paressait sur les hanches du jeune homme.

Les jambes du brun tremblèrent et il s'allongea sur le ventre, faisant sortir le sexe encore à demi dressé du plus âgé.

« Tu n'as pas encore jouis. » glissa ce dernier, d'un air langoureux.

Ils étaient couchés sur le côté, face à face et Gabriel avait un sourire en coin alors qu'il contemplait l'expression repue de son vis-à-vis. Il passa une main dans le dos du jeune brun pour la diriger vers les fesses musclées.

« Merde… Sammy…. T'es encore rempli de moi…Viens… remplis-moi de **toi** … » roucoula le blond, pressant une main sur le biceps fort. Samuel se retrouva entre ses jambes et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

« Couvre-moi…oui, comme ça » murmura l'ex-Trickster alors que le brun pesait sur son corps, l'enfonçant dans le matelas, ses doigts partant s'approprier les cuisses pales. L'un de ses membres remonta sur le torse duveteux de l'Archange, jouant avec un mamelon brun pour le délaisser et suivre les proéminences osseuses de sa clavicule afin de finir contre sa mâchoire, le bout des doigts glissant dans les cheveux blonds. Samuel pressa ses lèvres sur son front avec véhémence et Gabriel en profita pour embrasser son cou. C'était lent. Complice et chaud. Et Sam était très sexy en mâle dominant, dressé sur ses coudes, son corps enveloppant le sien. C'était étrange, finalement, cette impression que cette petite créature pourrait le protéger de tout. Le cadet des Winchester avait cette force, ce charisme qui donnait une impression de sécurité, évidemment sa taille et sa carrure ne faisait que confirmer cette idée. Gabriel savait aussi pertinemment que le chasseur le défendrait bec et ongle si besoin était, comme lui-même le ferait pour son amant. Le Messager enroula ses bras autour du cou massif et s'y pendit en ronronnant presque, réclamant un baiser que son futur Compagnon lui offrit de bonne grâce avant de se redresser et de s'assoir. Boudeur, Gabriel se releva à son tour et chevaucha son amant. Un index inquisiteur fit heurter son anus et il haussa un sourcil en direction de Sam, cambrant les reins et s'abandonnant aux bons soins du gosse. Le doigt s'incurva, explorant la cavité brûlante. L'autre main l'obligea à se pencher, à s'abaisser pour laisser plus de liberté à l'intrus. Samuel le doigta avec adresse, prenant son temps, effleura les parois avec insistance avant de heurter la prostate avec empressement. Le sexe de l'ex-Trickster se déploya et ce n'est que quand son état d'excitation fut de nouveau présent que le chasseur retira ses doigts un à un. Sa queue, dure et mouillée de précum buta contre les fesses de Gabriel qui s'installa au-dessus du méat, il entama un mouvement circulaire, jouant de son anus contre le gland juteux. Son entrée se crispa sur la tête, l'aspirant et la repoussant. Le brun le fit basculer contre lui, sa bite pointait outrageusement contre l'anus serré

« Mon amour. » murmura Samuel avant de faire peser une main sur la chute de rein du blond, pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que le sexe dur appuyait sur la rosace ouverte. Une poussée fit se cramponner Gabriel aux épaules du chasseur. Putain. Le gosse était gros et lui était bien rempli. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure à la pensée que quand le cadet Winchester allait venir, il allait définitivement déborder de son foutre. Avec un soupir appréciateur, l'Archange s'assit entièrement sur le membre gorgé de sang, frémissant. Gabriel sentit une douleur dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses, heureusement qu'il n'était pas humain, sinon son vaisseau aurait été couvert de courbatures… Boaf, tant pis, il allait quand même pas s'arrêter en plein coït, surtout que son cul était en passe de se faire défoncer en bonne et due forme. Le Messager bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière, avalant et recrachant la bite du chasseur qui l'observait d'un air lubrique, ses yeux errant sur le vaisseau de l'Archange sans aucune pudeur, s'attardant sur sa verge qui se balançait au rythme de ses mouvements. L'Immortel chassa sa main quand le chasseur voulu le branler.

« Nan. Je veux venir qu'avec ta queue… Ta… putain de grosse queue. » gronda-t-il en s'affaissant sur la dite « grosse queue » avec brusquerie.

Samuel lui offrit un sourire de loup et Gabriel sut qu'il était dans la **_merde._ ** Le jeune homme se recula, échappant à l'Archange enragé. Il poussa ce dernier sur le matelas et le força à se mettre à plat ventre. Gabriel redressa la tête pour laisser échapper un « o » de surprise quand il se fit violemment empaler. Sans préambule, le cadet Winchester l'enfila sur toute la longueur, son anus le brûla un peu sous la force de l'impact mais le Messager ne fit que cambrer les reins en invitation. Samuel nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant en le martelant de coups de butoir et l'Archange gémit doucement. Bordel, Sam avait une de ses façons de le posséder…. Ça avait valu l'attente interminable. Peut-être qu'il devrait empêcher sa Grâce de soigner les dégâts occasionnés par leur accouplement, la créature avait hâte de subir les sensations laissées par le passage de son futur Compagnon. Celui-ci émit un grognement approbateur après un coup de rein particulièrement vicieux qui fit redresser la tête au Messager. Gabriel ne se rappelait pas la dernière où il s'était fait _**défoncer**_ d'une aussi **_délicieuse_** façon. Samuel sortit son sexe et le glissa contre les testicules de l'ex-Trickster, mordillant le lobe de son oreille, joueur.

« Sammy… » pleurnicha Gabriel, boudeur.

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi. » le rassura la voix rauque et la queue retrouva rapidement son fondement, les mouvements énergiques et désordonnés aussi.

« Baise-moi fort. Putain, baise-moi encore plus fort. Je veux sentir le manque de toi demain quand je marcherai. Quand je penserai à la façon dont ta bite m'a massacrée et à quel point c'était bon. A quel point j'ai aimé ça. » gémit l'Archange, sa Grâce léchant les flancs du chasseur avec adoration.

 **Putain.** Si c'était ça, être dominé par Samuel Winchester, il allait lui laisser son cul tous les jours avec grand plaisir.

XoXoXoXo

Gabriel se connaissait très bien. Merci pour lui.

Il détestait les contacts avec les êtres humains.

Ce n'était pas contre eux, mais, étant un être immortel et presque omnipotent, il avait cette horrible capacité à les sentir mourir. Peu à peu. Un simple touché et l'Archange sentait les cellules vivre, se multiplier et mourir. Une simple pensée et il sentait l'épiderme se renouveler. Le pire étant que le temps de Dieu étant si différent, le temps Humains était… confus. La vie des humains passaient rapidement, mais, à l'image du misophone qui hurle de détresse devant un bruit de mastication qui lui parait durer des heures alors qu'il ne s'écoule que quelques minutes, le renouvellement d'un corps humain passait pour lui avec lenteur, et le bruit et le mouvement de ce renouvellement lui était insupportable.

C'était aussi l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il n'avait jamais trop niqué avec des humains. Ou alors, il était très souvent ivre, très ivre.

Face à lui, Sam l'observait, patient. L'une de ses grandes mains chaudes se posa tendrement contre sa mâchoire, son pouce caressant sa joue.

Sam était un amas moléculaire très séduisant. Et ses cellules étaient très séduisantes aussi. Gabriel décida qu'il les aimait bien parce qu'elles chatouillaient gentiment sa Grâce. Il ne se sentait pas aussi agressé par leur état éphémère qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer au départ. Ça avait été assez perturbant en fait, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse aux gargouillis des organes, à la lourdeur d'un autre corps physique contre le sien, mais la pesanteur délicieuse du corps de Sam le laissait plus rêveur qu'anxieux.

« Marque-moi. »

La Grâce se figea, alerte, alors que le vaisseau de Gabriel se tendait, à la fois soulagé et surpris.

« Tu sais ? » s'enquit le blond, un peu confus.

« Castiel. »

Gabriel sourit, le frangin lui avait vraiment mâché le travail. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui faire une fleur. Peut-être que le blond arriverait à ne pas lui faire de mauvaise blague pendant une semaine ou deux. Pas un mois entier, faut pas pousser Mémé dans les orties non plus.

« Où ? » souffla Gabriel, sa paume toujours dans le cou puissant.

« Où tu veux. » fut la réponse qu'il reçut d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Un endroit visible satisferait son côté primaire mais un regard au visage de Sam le fit hésiter. Il voulait clamer l'être entier qu'était Sam. Il voulait que le jeune homme puisse voir la marque et se rappeler à quel point l'Archange le chérissait. Il voulait que la marque soit autre chose qu'un simple souvenir d'une baise, aussi exceptionnelle soit-elle. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa main, lové dans le cou du jeune homme ses doigts brossant tendrement la mâchoire carrée et il inspira profondément.

« Où je veux ? Vraiment ? »

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête en affirmation.

« Et si... Je la veux, là… ? » tenta l'Archange en pressant sa main contre la peau toute chaude de son cou.

Une lueur de confusion passa dans les yeux bleu-vert avant qu'un air entendu ne se fixe aux prunelles claires.

« Si tu la veux là, alors marque-moi là. »

Leurs corps étaient soudés l'un à l'autre, les mains vagabondant sur l'épiderme tout proche.

« Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux. » hésita l'Immortel en se mordant la lèvre, un peu peureux malgré tout, malgré son bonheur.

Une main résolue enveloppa la sienne, et Gabriel cligna les yeux, ses derniers rivés sur la main fermement posée sur la sienne. Il leva ses orbes dorés sur le visage de son amant, cherchant, scrutant la moindre hésitation, le moindre doute… Sans en trouver aucun.

Une longue inspiration plus tard et l'Archange focalisa son attention sur le cou du jeune homme, dirigeant sa Grâce vers la main de son vaisseau. Il sentit la chair qui semblait fondre contre sa paume, son regard se porta directement sur Sam qui grimaçait de douleur. Inquiet, Gabriel esquissa un geste pour retirer sa main mais Sam l'arrêta et appuya sur les doigts du blond, les connectant avec sa peau.

Et Gabriel sentit l'exact moment où sa Grâce flancha.

Le moment où la chair brûlée laissa place à une faille dans l'enveloppe physique.

Le moment où sa Grâce hésita à s'approcher de l'âme enfin dévoilée.

Le moment où cette dernière ne s'embarrassa pas d'un préambule et attira l'entité angélique auprès d'elle.

Gabriel trembla, entre adoration, dévotion…. Et frayeur.

L'extase le prit et il vit la même surprise sur le visage de son amant alors qu'ils se serraient encore plus l'un contre l'autre. Les lèvres de Samuel s'écrasèrent sur les siennes alors qu'il était pris d'un violent orgasme, son cri de plaisir vite étouffé par la bouche vorace de son jeune amant.

Gabriel sourit quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il posa ses lèvres sur la blessure et qu'il vit les yeux vert bleu s'écarquiller. L'Archange laissa échapper un rire, la vibration de sa grâce et de ses ailes, se répercutant dans l'âme du jeune homme.

« C'est…. » commença-t-il avant que le Messager ne l'interrompe :

« Ça te dit qu'on tente la connexion pendant qu'on baise comme des bêtes ? »

« Quel romantisme… vraiment » grommela le chasseur.

« Ok. Ô, cher Amour, aurais-je l'insigne prétention d'espérer que tu m'honores de ta queue encore une fois ? »

Sam lui jeta un regard scandalisé, et Gabriel se retint d'éclater de rire –c'est qu'il était sérieux. Il voulait savoir ce que cela ferait de niquer avec leur Lien-

« T'es juste horrible. Tu m'as coupé l'envie. » lâcha le chasseur en se détournant. »

« Ça veut dire non ? » chantonna le Messager en se gluant à la masse musclée, déposant des baisers sur le haut du dos. « Sammy ? Samignon ? Sammal'ham ? Samsquash ? Sam'amour ? » pépia-t-il avec enthousiasme, ses ailes les plus petites chatouillant le dos large face à lui.

« Mais la ferme… » grogna le gosse, mais Gabriel put déceler un sourire dans sa voix. Il passa son bras sur le flanc du plus jeune, et laissa ses lèvres se perdre sur la nuque puis dans le creux du cou de son amant. Vicieux, il sortit le bout de sa langue pour titiller la marque qu'il lui avait laissé. Le chasseur de monstres sursauta.

« Si je te laisse me faire ce que tu veux, ça marche ? Mais genre, vraiment ce que tu veux. No restriction. »

Sam se retourna dans ses bras, figeant sur lui un regard inquisiteur.

« No restriction, vraiment ? »

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait soudainement l'impression que c'était lui qui allait se faire avoir ? Mais un regard à Samuel, à son visage à l'expression satisfaite, à ses yeux encore voilés par l'orgasme, les cheveux en désordre et le cou marqué par sa bouche et sa grâce, et Gabriel se sentit faiblir.

« Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu m'embrasses. » fut tout ce qu'il put sortir, à moitié soufflé par ses émotions.

« Tu vois que tu peux être romantique, quand tu veux. » le taquina le plus grand en frottant son nez contre le sien. « T'es mignon. »

« Je suis un archange, Bébé. Je ne suis pas mignon. » s'indigna l'Immortel en roulant des yeux.

« Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire, Amour ? »

Oooh. Gabriel regarda son Compagnon, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'est que ça sonnait bien, _**ça,**_ il pourrait même s'y habituer.

Quelques heures après, Gabriel et Sam n'étaient plus qu'un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Repus.

« Putain. J'adore cette vie. » énonça l'Archange en regardant le plafond.

Et, alors que Sam se positionne pour dormir, Gabriel vint se coller à son dos, ses bras s'enroulant déjà autour de la taille du chasseur. Le jeune homme souffla, amusé, et sourit à son tour. Pour les yeux d'un humain, leur position devait être cocasse. Gabriel, si petit comparé au Winchester, collé à lui, son torse contre le dos tellement plus large que le sien.

Mais ce que l'Humain ne voit pas, ce qu'il n'a pas la capacité de voir, pas encore, mais bientôt - Lors de la première union de son âme avec la grâce de l'Archange-, ce sont les six grandes ailes et d'autres plus petites, innombrables, qui ne sont pas vraiment des ailes –immenses, luminescentes, pleines d'yeux, de plumes qui brillent comme du métal en fusion.

Gabriel voulait bien se laisser un peu protéger par Sam, il voulait bien protéger Sam aussi.

Parce que finalement, être protégé par Samuel, c'était cool.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Gabriel se connaissait très bien. Toujours merci pour lui.

Et il y avait bien des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à endosser l'identité de Loki, le Dieu des Méfaits. Il adorait les blagues et les mauvais plans.

Et être amoureux de Samuel Winchester n'allait rien changer à cela.

Pelotonné contre le dos imposant de son désormais Compagnon, un sourire triomphant mangeait l'entièrement de son visage et sa Grâce ricana. Car, quoi de mieux désormais que de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Dean. Et le Messager avait hâte de voir la tête de l'aîné des Winchester le lendemain.

C'était un petit rien.

Juste une petite piqûre de rappel de rien du tout. Et puis, Dean allait pouvoir gagner en maturité et comprendre ce que cela faisait d'être comme invité à subir des ébats sans l'avoir demandé.

L'Ex-Trickster pouffa de rire contre la peau chaude.

Dean allait vouloir allumer un grill rien que pour lui.

Pour Gabriel, c'était aussi le moyen de se rappeler que toute cette histoire avec Samuel avait pris cette ampleur après avoir entendu Deano et Cas s'envoyer en l'air joyeusement.

Un claquement de doigt avait suffi pour enfermer Dean dans sa chambre, sans aucun moyen d'appeler Castiel et sans possibilité pour celui-ci de le rejoindre.

Un claquement de doigt avait suffi pour permettre à Dean d'écouter – **subir-** une bonne partie de leurs moments intimes. Gabriel avait évidemment filtré certaines phrases - Diana n'avait pas besoin de savoir que l'Archange devenait un vrai marshmallow au contact de son cadet-.

Et ce claquement de doigt avait résonné alors qu'il s'apprêtait à posséder de nouveau son Sammy par l'arrière.

Pour être honnête, Gabriel, aussitôt avoir eu l'idée brillante, l'avait aussitôt oublié. En même temps, qui pourrait lui en vouloir d'oublier son abruti de beau-frère quand il sautait allégrement son Compagnon. Sa grâce ronronna et Gabriel se décida à jeter un œil à l'état de Dean.

Il dû retenir un fou rire en avisant l'aîné, pressant fermement un oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête.

 _ **Ah.**_ _Sweety_ _, Paypack is a bitch_ _,_ pensa l'Archange avec un sourire en biais.

XoXoXoXoXoX

« Tu es prêt ? » s'enquit l'Archange alors que ses yeux vagabondaient sur le visage de son amant, à la recherche du moindre doute. S'il le fallait, Gabriel était complètement _opé_ pour les emmener dans une de ses dimensions, il y emmènerait également Dean et Cas et qui sait, peut-être que l'Apocalypse se passerait sans eux. Mais le Messager ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, Sam, tout comme Dean, ne fuirait pas devant le danger, malheureusement. L'Archange se résigna donc à affronter ses frères, inquiet pour les deux humains, malgré tout.

Il saisit le visage du chasseur de monstres avec révérence, l'attirant à lui pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble.

« Samuel. » L'Archange gagna l'attention du jeune homme qui releva son regard vers lui. « Consens-tu à me laisser posséder ton corps ? Je garderai ton âme auprès de ma grâce, et te rendrai ce qui t'appartiens après avoir envoyé mes frères dans la cage. Je te le promets.»

L'ancien Trickster vit le jeune homme déglutir, mais son regard était toujours déterminé et la créature surnaturelle sentait une vague d'émotion le prendre alors qu'il sentait la confiance qui lui était dévoué lui parvenir via le Lien. Le chasseur opina de la tête et Gabriel saisit son menton pour le rapprocher de lui, une lumière aveuglante jaillit et sa Grâce et sa conscience se firent attirer dans le corps du plus jeune.

L'âme de Sam plongea plus profondément pour lui laisser plus de place mais la grâce s'étendit vers elle pour la garder toute proche, précautionneuse pour ne pas l'endommager.

« Gabriel. »

La voix de Sam, l'écho de son âme résonna contre sa Grâce et le susnommé sourit. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses propres joues, réalisant avec émotion qu'il s'agissait des joues de Sam. De _**son**_ Sam. L'Archange laissa son enveloppe spirituelle jaillir et accueillir l'âme dans son giron.

« Gabriel… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il rit. Il était dans le corps de Gigantor et la seule chose qu'il put faire, c'était rire. Déjà, il imaginait les mauvaises blagues qu'il pourrait faire à Dean.

« Gabriel. On aura le temps pour ça plus tard. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres pour mettre en place le plan ! » lâcha la voix de Samuel dans sa conscience.

Après un soupir, le Messager dût se rendre à l'évidence, au-delà du fait que Sam avait raison, il allait devoir refaire l'éducation du gosse en matière de réjouissance.

« Non, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton idée du « fun » pour m'amuser. » affirma aussitôt celui-ci.

« Hum hum » émit l'immortel incrédule.

D'une pensée, il se retrouva au cimetière où les attendaient déjà Castiel, Dean et Bobby. Castiel Junior dormait paisiblement dans la voiture, à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire.

D'une démarche assurée, l'Archange du Jugement se joint à eux, bien décidé à en découdre.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Debout au milieu du cimetière, Gabriel repoussa sa Grâce, laissant Sam reprendre progressivement le contrôle de son corps.

Le Messager n'était clairement pas fan de l'endroit, il n'avait rien contre le Kansas, vraiment. Cependant, le cimetière de Stull dégageait une énergie particulière, une sensation de malaise, pourtant Gabriel aimait bien les cimetières, s'il pouvait y sentir les regrets des âmes passées, les émotions plus positives y étaient également présentes. L'amour, oui, mais surtout un espoir toujours ravivé, d'être réunis au-delà des limites humaines.

L'entité spirituelle cajola l'âme du jeune homme, encourageante, cherchant à atténuer sa nervosité. Au moins, le brun n'avait pas été forcé de boire du sang de démons pour s'attirer l'attention de l'Etoile du Matin : la Grâce de l'Archange amplifia son appel et lorsque la créature surnaturelle sentit son aîné y répondre, elle relégua l'âme de son jeune Compagnon dans son giron, attendant fébrilement la venue de Lucifer.

La confusion sur le visage abîmé de ce dernier laissa place à une expression outrée quand il avisa qui il avait réellement en face de lui.

« Gabriel. » fulmina Lucifer « Bien que je dois ravi de te voir en vie, je ne peux que demander : comment oses-tu me faire ça ? C'est une idée de Mickael ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne prendrais pas le parti de Micky, ni le tien, pour ce que ça vaut. » grogna son vis-à-vis avec hargne.

L'Archange du Jugement se releva de toute sa taille, et il fallait avouer que faire ça avec le grand corps de Sammy, ça avait plus de gueule que de le faire avec son vaisseau habituel.

« Samuel Winchester est mien, alors, avec tout l'amour que je te porte, frangin, va bouffer des pissenlits ailleurs. » claironna gaiement le Messager, mais son faux sourire, comme sa posture tendue, était porteur de menaces et l'ironie du « _**frangin**_ » ne sembla pas passer inaperçue.

« Sam est mon vaisseau, Gabriel. » annonça son vis-à-vis d'un ton condescendant, son attitude dédaigneuse piqua le susnommé, dont l'irritabilité allait croissant.

« Samuel est mon Compagnon. Il est marqué de ma Grâce, il m'appartient. » rétorqua le plus jeune des Archanges sur le même ton, les bras croisés sur le torse massif et les lèvres pincées. Ses yeux luirent d'un éclat étrange, agressif, et face à lui, Lucifer sembla décontenancé par le comportement monstrueusement territorial de son cadet. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et Gabriel, le menton relevé avec une arrogance non dissimulée, savoura le choc de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit la grâce de son aîné s'agiter furieusement, indéniablement offensé mais pourtant toujours sur ses gardes. L'Archange du Jugement savait qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait pas fait le poids contre son aîné. Mais un Ange avec un Compagnon était bien plus dangereux, plus primitif et donc, plus difficile à appréhender et à maîtriser. Gabriel se souvenait très bien de l'unique fois où il avait été confronté à un Ange Lié, Mikaël avait eu du fil à retordre pour apaiser leur jeune sœur. Le premier des Archanges avait d'ailleurs interdit à leur peuple cette pratique par la suite, par instinct de préservation.

Et Gabriel se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour garder Samuel sous sa protection.

« Tu ne changes pas… Tout ça pour un humain… » dénigra l'Etoile du Matin en hochant la tête, troublé.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Alors je te la fais courte. Soit tu dégages et toi et Mikaël nous foutez la paix de votre plein gré, soit je te balance dans ta foutue cage et vous nous foutrez la paix de force. .touchera.à. . »

Gabriel vibrait des rages, ses ailes totalement déployées,

Lucifiel resta silencieux, contemplant sans doute les options qui lui restaient, puis il s'exprima d'une voix égale :

«Je n'ai pas le choix. Ce corps se décompose, Gabriel. Et même si je souhaitais ne pas combattre contre Mikaël, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il se lancerait à ma poursuite pour m'obliger à lui faire face. »

Un sifflement mécontent échappa au cadet des Archanges. C'était vrai. Mikaël était aussi têtu que Lucifer. Là où l'Etoile du Matin se faisait un plaisir de s'opposer à leur Père, le chef des hiérarchies angéliques suivait Ses paroles comme un mouton pour Lui plaire. _Quelle belle paire de crétins_ , songea le Messager avec venin. C'était donc à lui qu'incombait la décision, ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère et il le trouva diminué, fragile. Seul. L'âme de Samuel se rappela à lui quand elle toucha sa Grâce avec gentillesse, l'encourageant à son tour.

« J'en ai marre de votre guerre de merde. » rugit-il.

Bon. La diplomatie, ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

« Appelle Mikaël et qu'on en finisse. »

L'autorité dans la voix du Messager prit Satan par surprise, apparemment peu habitué à ce genre d'éclat de sa part mais Gabriel n'en avait que faire. Il ne savait pas si Dieu allait revenir un jour, il ne savait pas si ses frères finiraient par se pardonner.

Mais il savait où lui, il voulait être.

Un frémissement d'ailes lui parvint et Mikaël se tenait devant lui, proche de l'Ange Déchu. Nul doute, devant le silence de plombs de leur aîné commun, que ce dernier avait entendu les paroles du plus jeune des Archanges. Les épaules de Gabriel s'affaissèrent, il porta un regard désolé sur deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Un jour. Peut-être.

L'âme de Sam, douce, collante, le conforta dans son choix.

Il garderait sans doute longtemps le goût amer de cette défaite, celle où n'avait -encore une fois- pas pu faire changer ses aînés d'avis, il devrait vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir renvoyé Lucifer dans sa Cage, alors qu'il savait qu'elle effrayait son aîné –combien de fois avait-il entendu ses interminables hurlements d'agonie- et le ressentiment envers eux et leurs rêves de grandeur.

Gabriel les toisa du regard, sa colère envolée mais tout dans son attitude criant sa résignation.

« Mes frères. »

L'Archange du Jugement dévoila alors les anneaux des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, récitant l'incantation sous les yeux révoltés des deux autres.

« Comment oses-tu… ? » commença Mikaël mais un coup d'aile bien placé le fit chuter, hagard dans les limbes de la Cage.

A la limite d'y tomber à son tour, Lucifer jeta un dernier regard à Gabriel.

« Je suis désolé, grand frère. » lui envoya alors ce dernier.

« Ça va aller. » articula l'Archange de la Lumière alors qu'il se faisait lui aussi avaler par la Cage.

L'Archange du Jugement contempla la Cage disparaitre progressivement, tétanisé et les mains tremblantes.

Il sursauta quand la main de Dean se posa sur son épaule.

« Mec, ça va ? » s'enquit celui-ci en scrutant son visage et l'Archange reprit contenance, lui délivrant un m échant sourire en coin.

« Mais tout à fait, Diana. T'es inquiet pour ton beau-frère préféré ? »

Dean roula des yeux mais n'ajouta rien, et s'éloigna rejoindre Castiel vers l'Impala.

« C'est terminé, Samuel. » murmura l'ex-Trickster en portant la main sur la Marque de leur Lien. L'Archange sentit l'âme se liquéfier de soulagement avant de s'étendre dans une tentative d'enlacer sa Grâce, comme pour le consoler un peu de sa perte.

« Merci. » souffla le jeune homme dans son esprit et, après un hochement de tête à l'égard de Dean, lui signifiant qu'il prenait congé et que le Winchester retrouverait rapidement son frère, le Messager s'envola.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

C'était bizarre de voir son vaisseau allongé, Gabriel s'était habitué à se voir dans la glace, il s'était accommodé à ne pas tout voir de son corps humain. Il soupira de dépit à l'idée de détacher sa grâce de l'âme de Sam, être à deux dans la chaleur du même corps lui plaisait beaucoup mais cela restait une « cohabitation corporelle temporaire ».

« On pourrait peut-être en profiter encore un peu ? » demanda Sam, sa voix faisant un écho dans l'esprit de l'Archange. Ce dernier ébouriffa ses ailes, et laissa les émotions du jeune homme lui parvenir, pour être certain que cette demande venait bien de son amant et non de sa Grâce qui aurait pris le dessus.

« Crétin. » résonna dans le crâne du vaisseau avant que Gabriel n'écarquille les yeux. La chaleur de l'âme de Sam se répandit contre sa Grâce, séductrice.

« Sammy… » ronronna le plus âgé en quittant précipitamment la pièce. Voir son vaisseau habituel risquait de lui couper l'envie.

« Moui ? » répondit le susnommé sur le même ton et Gabriel se sentit complètement conquis. L'idée de partager le même vaisseau que Samuel, sentir la proximité affolante de son âme fit vibrer ses ailes. Gabriel était au creux de Sam, il se laissa submerger par la réalisation de ce fait. Les mains et les jambes qu'il faisait se mouvoir, les cellules qu'il sentait se multiplier, tout ce vaisseau qu'il voyait vivre autour de sa Grâce était celui de l'Humain dont il était follement amoureux.

 _Oh_.

« Sammy. »

Ces lèvres, cette voix…

« Je suis là. » émit l'âme de son Compagnon en s'étirant contre la part spirituelle de l'Immortel, réconfortante, chaleureuse. Présente.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » répondit Gabriel, qui vira les chaussures du chasseur à la hâte, ôtant aussi le manteau et la chemise avant de s'installer sur le lit. D'un claquement de doigt, il verrouilla la porte et se mordit la lèvre. Et maintenant, quoi… ? Il voulait toucher Samuel, sentir ce que son corps pouvait ressentir quand c'était lui qui lui faisait du bien, il voulait montrer à Sam ce que sa Grâce pouvoir faire de bon à son âme. La distordre, la disloquer de plaisir. Lui faire l'amour de l'intérieur.

Le Messager entendit le chasseur soupirer.

« Je te veux, Sam. Je te veux encore. »

« Est-ce que je peux ? S'il te plait…. Dis-moi que je peux… »

L'Archange posa les mains à plat sur le matelas, il crevait de se taper une queue dans le corps de son homme. Voir l'épaisseur délicieuse dans sa main bander fort et vite.

« Gabriel… Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda le chasseur, sa

« J'ai envie d'un câlin » couina Gabriel, avec la voix de Sam, son envie totalement oubliée. Gabriel voulait serrer Sam dans ses bras, se cacher entre les grands bras forts et ne penser qu'au cœur battant de son Compagnon.

« Sam… »

« Je sais. » émit l'autre et le Messager se releva pour retrouver son vaisseau initial. Reprendre connaissance lui fit bizarre et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se familiariser de nouveau à son corps. Aussitôt, son regard se porta sur le cadet Winchester qui le couvait du regard.

« Je veux dormir, je suis épuisé. » ronchonna l'Archange en attirant son vis-à-vis sur le lit. Sam ne se fit pas prier et couvrit Gabriel de son corps, ses mains allant encadrer le visage du blond. Le cadet Winchester resta silencieux et l'Immortel lui en fut reconnaissant, il ne voulait plus penser, il voulait _ressentir_. Gabriel aurait le temps pour faire face à ses émotions à l'égard de ses frères, pour l'instant, il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, léthargique au possible et Samuel le berçait doucement. Ses lèvres virent brosser les siennes chastement. Avec un sourire se faisant paresseusement une place sur son visage, Gabriel porta sa main à la joue de son vis-à-vis, la semi-obscurité rendait les contours du corps de son amant plus nets, mettant en valeur les creux et les muscles, il laissa son pouce caresser amoureusement la peau masculine, une petite barbe grattant l'épiderme de son doigt.

« Bonne nuit… »

Sam enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, ses yeux papillonnant, luttant contre le sommeil.

« Dors, idiot. »

« Oui… On a le temps maintenant. » avança le cadet des Winchester avec un soupir heureux et les orbes d'or tombèrent immédiatement sur la Marque Archangélique encrée à jamais sur le corps du jeune homme.

« L'Eternité, Samuel. »

Et, juste pour cet instant, Gabriel se permit de ne plus penser au sourire triste de Lucifer, à l'expression trahie de Mikaël. Samuel était là.

« Ça me plaît. » acheva le susnommé qui s'approcha pour quémander un baiser avant de plonger son visage dans l'oreiller, épuisé.

« Et moi donc… » souffla l'Immortel, alors que ses doigts papouillaient le visage, puis les cheveux de son amant avec bonheur. Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa bercer par le son rassurant du Lien, battant et pulsant.

Gabriel fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des millénaires.

Il se laissa emporter dans les affres d'un sommeil sans rêve, enveloppant Samuel entre deux de ses ailes, les autres faisant office de bouclier entre le couple et le reste du Monde.

Samuel entremêla leurs doigts et s'endormit à son tour.

 **Fin du chapitre 9.**

Bon. Ben voualah. C'est la fin de cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plût. Je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir posté les chapitres avec plus de régularités mais bon… euh… j'ai terminée au moins publié la fic en entier.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont encouragée à finir cette fic malgré les cours à donner et le syndrome persistant de la page blanche.


End file.
